


[授权翻译]独一无二的一年 A Year Like None Other

by SherlLeopold



Series: 独一无二 Like None Other [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Draco Malfoy, Adopted Harry Potter, Adoption, Angst, Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Hurt/Comfort, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mentor Severus Snape, Mentorship, Physical Disability, Self-Harm, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 118,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlLeopold/pseuds/SherlLeopold
Summary: 家中来信？家人来信？好吧，哈利知道他既没有家也没有家人，但是无论如何，事情从一封萨里来的信开始。无论德斯礼家要说什么都肯定不是好事，所以哈利决定无视它。但是，他邪恶的死对头同学看到了那封信，那令人讨厌的老师拦截了它，并且强迫他读。那让哈利走上了一条他自己永远不可能主动走上的路。这将会是见证巨大变化的一年，强烈的痛苦的一年，以及直面最大的恐惧的一年。这也将会是有着惊奇的发现，找到真实的力量，以及发现对人的本质的第一印象并非总是准确的一年，这是范式转换的一年。而哈利将从最意料不到的地方得到他从未了解过的东西：家……和家人。本文接续《凤凰社》，为第六年的故事，与原著第五部之后的事件无关。
Series: 独一无二 Like None Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538560
Kudos: 19





	1. 萨里来信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Year Like None Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742072) by [aspeninthesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspeninthesunlight/pseuds/aspeninthesunlight). 

> 原作者注:  
开始之前，请记住《独一无二的一年》早在《混血王子》出版之前很久就已经开始创作。我一直想要写一部不一样的第六年，这意味着当原著第六部出版的时候，我创作的小小的传奇故事和原著有非常大的分歧。所以阅读这个故事时，请想象1-5部发生了，但是我们在《混血王子》和《死亡圣器》中阅读到的东西这一次未必算数。  
最重要的几个不同点在这里：在此世界观中，斯内普是纯血巫师，他的父亲名叫赫斯提利安（Hostilian）(名字本身就能告诉你很多了)。邓布利多没有死，当然更不是死在斯内普手中。  
本文已经完成创作，总长度约76万词。把它发表在AO3上花了我一些时间，但是我很高兴向大家报告整个作品现在可以在线阅读，希望大家喜欢。（译者注：虽然作者写完了，但是翻译七十六万词应该需要非常久，目前无法保证进度。）  
而故事还没有结束，它将从《独一无二的一年》开始，继续到《独一无二的夏天》，最后以正在写作中的第七年故事《独一无二的一家》作结。（译者注：《夏天》也正在翻译中，译者会优先保证《夏天》在可预计时间内完成翻译。）

如果说哈利对什么东西的喜爱胜过巧克力蛙或者糖羽毛笔的话，那毫无疑问是来自朋友们的信。有的时候，那是唯一支撑他度过在德斯礼家一个又一个可怕暑假的东西，他不知道自己在遇到罗恩，赫敏，迪安，西莫和纳威之前是怎么撑过那些单调的假期的。当然，多比施法把所有猫头鹰都支走的那个暑假很糟，那时候佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父因为他在霍格沃兹魔法学校呆了一整年而出离愤怒。他们不想让他去，这让哈利想起来的时候很困惑。那可以让他远离他们的视线一整年。你会觉得他们应该很高兴把他送去任何寄宿学校，甚至是教魔法的那种。那，如果他们恨魔法呢？他们也更恨他了。

“你要打开它吗？”罗恩在两口食物之间的空档问道。

“对，”哈利头也没抬地答道。一点都不奇怪，看着这封信把他的思绪带回了那些他困在德斯礼家的时光，那时他像需要空气那样期盼朋友们寄来的信。他现在在学校了，第六年，身边环绕着的快乐的格兰芬多人正狼吞虎咽吃下简易的午餐——尽管有谁能在两节魔药课之前还高兴得起来是个好问题。还有，他收到了一封信，用魔法猫头鹰寄出的，来自那痛恨一切和魔法有关的东西的德斯礼家。

不，不可能，哈利决定了。这是玩笑，对吧？弗莱德和乔治弄出来的，尽管哈利不知道这对双胞胎怎么拿到他的麻瓜地址的。当然，当然，如果他们还有一辆魔法汽车的话是能找到他的住处，但是用麻瓜的方式写出地址？然而地址就在那信封上：萨里郡小惠金区女贞路4号……

哈利叹了口气，越来越觉得这不可能是个玩笑了。弗莱德和乔治的父亲的确在魔法部禁止滥用麻瓜物品司工作，但是鉴于他问过哈利小黄鸭到底是做什么用的这种问题，哈利不觉得韦斯里先生很了解麻瓜。而这封信，哪怕你忽略掉地址，它也大写着麻瓜。它的信封并非优质羊皮纸而是普通纸张做的，而且和弗农姨父办公用的信封一样长，一样白。还有，有退信地址？魔法信件不需要那个，而且他们当然也不用贴邮票！

哈利叹着气，开始拨弄邮票上女王的侧脸像，只是为了给自己找点事做。很确定，最好是不要打开这封信。五年以来，德斯礼家从来没有给在学校的他寄过一封信。现在他们开始写信了，肯定不是个好兆头。

“呃，哈利？”罗恩再次敦促道，这次嘴里塞满了东西，“要我给你打开吗？”

“不用，”哈利摇头，“我只是想……可能最好等一会儿，直到魔药课之后，你懂的。最好脑子清醒地去上课。要是我再把魔药煮到溢出来，那滑腻恶心的老师可能会扣格兰芬多一千分。”

赫敏从她过去一天半之内都迷恋其中的课本里抬起头，那书叫《逆转反咒：倒转》。“你怎么会把火蜥蜴的眼睛和海草弄混的呢，哈利？你现在应该直到把动物成份加到以罂粟油为基料的魔药里会发生严重后果！你不记得我们三年级的时候学的关于动植物及矿物成分原理了吗？还有，有些成分不能混用！”

“啊，格兰杰小姐，你又在炫耀了，正如一个自大的格兰芬多。”一个冷冷的声音让他们都抬起了头。当然那是斯内普，他的嘴唇拧了起来，眼睛像一对燃烧的火炬，只不过是黑色的。只要看他一眼就能让哈利想要打冷战。说错了，那已经让他打起寒颤来，因为他想起了去年年底的时候，无论哈利如何恳求，这魔药大师都拒绝去帮助小天狼星的时候有着一样的神情。

提起这个，他有可能就是因为哈利在请求所以才拒绝的。不管怎么说，小天狼星死了。突然间，哈利不再担心斯内普可能听到“滑腻恶心的老师”这个说法了，相反，哈利希望他听到了。

“还有韦斯里先生像平时一样嘴里塞满了东西，不停掉下食物碎屑来让家养精灵用魔法清走。格兰芬多因为行为草率扣十分。”他的眼睛扫过他们三人，但是哈利没有抬头看。在他刚给学院丢了分的时候没有必要，他眼中翻滚的愤怒足以触怒斯内普。不是说斯内普扣格兰芬多的分需要什么藉口，更不用说好好的理由了。

斯内普从他们身边滑过去，哈利如释重负地长叹一声。

“玻璃心！”斯内普一旦从大厅进头高高的门里走出去，赫敏就嘶声说道，“他明明清楚家养精灵用不着拖这里的地。不过这不错，不是吗？我是说，他们要做的事够多了。那个给地板施咒让它可以自动清走残渣的人肯定是这么想的——”

“赫敏！”罗恩恼怒地呻吟了一声，“你的脑子里除了学习和家养精灵还放得下什么吗？哈利有一封他害怕打开的信，还是说你根本没注意到？”

然后她注意到了。她把信封哈利指间抽出来，仔细研究的时候翻了两下：“哦，抱歉，哈利。”

罗恩还是不知道发生了什么：“什么？什么事啊？”

“这是德斯礼家寄来的，”哈利呻吟道，尽管在他看来，他的麻瓜亲戚是怎么取得魔法猫头鹰的还是个好问题。

“德斯礼家，”罗恩缓慢地重复，“他们从来不给你写信。”

“所以这封信里写的不会是什么我想听说的事。”哈利赞同道。

“哎呀，他们没法拿你怎么样，”罗恩把另一片胡萝卜蛋糕塞进嘴里的时候回答说，“他们不太可能让你离开学校，对吧？邓布利多永远不可能接受的。其一，你在这里是安全的，其二，如果你没有成为一个训练有素的巫师，要怎么打败‘那个人’呢？”

“我想没错。”哈利一边把信从赫敏手里拿回来一边咕哝道。他应该拆开它的，对吧？德斯礼家还能怎么样呢？光是疯眼穆迪给了弗农姨父一些关于哈利和虐待的严厉建议，他们家一个暑假都被吓住了。从很多方面来说，那时他最好的一个暑假，德斯礼家完全无视了他，把他当作空气，表现得像他完全不在房子里一样。但是那也比从早到晚没完的杂务和关于他父母的抱怨要好。

“魔药课之后再读，”赫敏突然间同意道，“有可能什么事都没有，哈利，但是你不要冒险，特别是斯内普。他今年和没完了，比往年还糟。”

“没错，”哈利再次说道，想到了储思盆里斯内普最糟糕的记忆。哪怕他还在为小天狼星的事所愤怒，他还是为像那样打探隐私感到抱歉。或许他并不是因为冒犯了斯内普感到抱歉，而是因为看到了他并不真的想知道的东西。关于他的父亲，关于小天狼星。“魔药课时间到了。”他抱怨道，站起身。

“那信怎么办？？”罗恩催促说，“不会那么坏的，为什么你不在路上读呢？”

“晚点，”哈利拒绝道，“现在远不是时候。”

事实上如果他可以的话，他永远都不会拆开那封信。想到这里，就算是在去魔药课的路上，哈利的表情也亮了起来。没错，就这么办，他永远都不会拆开那封信。德斯礼不会给他写什么他想看到的东西的，所以就这样办。当然，下一个暑假到来的时候他可能要做出解释，但是那还有好几个月。

哈利把信塞进书包深处，决定忘掉它。


	2. 萨利来信2

哈利叹着气，双手并用，把变形术的课本推到一边。他能施咒，至少会一点，所以他为什么非要那么多见鬼的理论？理论对他来说到底有什么好处了？

好吧，他的记忆插嘴了。_如果你理解了孪生魔杖的作用互相抵消的话，你看到你父母从伏地魔的魔杖里出来的时候就不会那么惊讶了。_

哈利呻吟了一声，把头重重枕在胳膊上。

“你读信了？它很糟糕吗？”

抬起头，他看见罗恩正从人像的洞里跨进来。“哦，不，不是那个。”他阴着脸，想到自己差点就读了那封信的时候嘴唇拧起来。实际上，在他临阵脱逃并且把整封信塞回书包里之前，他把那愚蠢的信封打开了。为什么他可以直面伏地魔，却害怕这区区一封差劲的信呢？罗恩说的没错：德斯礼家再也伤不到他了。现在他不再弱小、无助、没有朋友了。然而书包里的这封信仍旧比他觉得他会面对的任何东西都让人害怕。

“这是麦格额外布置的阅读，”哈利回到了他原先的思绪里，“说真的，我们只要学怎么变形就好了，你不觉得吗？不是要能解释每一个挥动和轻击的所有元素……”哈利瞥向一边，先发制人地吼道：“赫敏你不要说话！”

她闭上了嘴，但是眼神说了该说的。

“玩一局巫师棋怎么样？”罗恩建议道，重重地坐在桌子对面，“那个会叫你少想点。”

这对赫敏来说太过了。“他不需要少想一点，罗恩！”她严厉地训斥道，“他需要多想一点！还是你觉得魔药考试会自己消失？说真的！哪次斯内普威胁说要考试最后没考了？”

魔药考试……对，斯内普的确保证礼拜五会有一场考试。哈利在笔记里……的某处记下了。他在包里掏来掏去，把诸如书本一类的东西统统倒过来抖了一遍，终于找到了他的魔药课笔记……没错，正如他们说的，礼拜五。在他记下笔记礼拜二看来那还很遥远。礼拜二，他收到信的那天。

不，不要想那封信，他责备起自己。_你要忘记你收到过它，对不对？实际上，如果有人问你，你要撒谎。不管分院帽对格兰芬多的诚实英勇说了什么……如果他们指出猫头鹰信件从来不会丢件，你要说……_

“你还好吗，哈利？”罗恩向前凑的时候把胳膊肘支在膝盖上，他试探地问道。

“我只是想起来我完全忘了魔药课考试，”哈利叹息道，靠回椅背上，“现在已经礼拜四晚上了。呃，可能明天早上我可以翘课学习。你觉得怎么样？海格不会在意的。好吧，不会太在意。”

“你不能用翘课的时间来学习！”赫敏突然叫道，“你应该比现在有计划一点的，哈利！从你的书包开始。我从来没见过比这个更混乱的羽毛笔、课本和多余的羊皮纸的大杂烩了。说实在的，你在里面能找到东西吗？”

“有人跟告诉过你你有的时候有多烦人吗？”哈利喊回去。

赫敏只是笑：“那就是你喜欢我的原因。”

“没错，我估计是，”哈利自己也不好意思地笑着承认道。然后他瞥向罗恩，“不是那种喜欢，伙计，你懂的，朋友。”

“好的，”罗恩回应说，来回看他们两个，“那巫师棋玩不成了。我觉得我们应该为魔药课临时抱一下佛脚。”翻开课本，他哀叹道：“好吧，谁知道蜻蜓翅膀在以弗洛伯毛虫脂为基料的魔药中十种最常见的用途？”

“一共有十七种主要用途。”赫敏指出。

“斯内普不会十七种都叫我们回答吧！”

“想打赌吗？”她反问道。

哈利只是叹气，把魔药课本从他混乱的书包里摸了出来。

* * *

第二天下午在魔药课上，当哈利看到测验的第一题时，他不得不压下强烈的想笑的冲动。

_详细描述蜻蜓翅膀在以弗洛伯毛虫脂为基料的魔药中的十七种主要用途。为每种用途举例。解释每种魔药的主要疗效，包含内服与外用的优缺点。_

事实上这道题一点都不有趣。当哈利读完题的时候，他早就板着脸而不是在微笑了。斯内普在逗谁啊？没有人能答得出这题目的，尽管毫无疑问赫敏会试一下。哦对，还有那个白痴马尔福。至少赫敏在炫耀的时候自己真的没有意识。她只是对学习有热情，那热情多少有点溢出她的脑壳撒得到处都是了。她真的不明白在有些话题上她的热情一点都不在点上。

“有什么问题吗，波特先生？你到现在笔连纸都还没沾上的原因是什么？”

那不祥的声音从教室前面传来，吓得他差点打翻墨水瓶。他一只手稳住墨水瓶，另一只手用力攥住羽毛笔，几乎折断了它。

“难道是我上课的内容太多了，让你这英雄的大脑无法吸收吗？或许我们今年再次需要给你上魔药课补习了？”

提起魔药补习课让哈利热血上头，但是这同时也提醒他，想要让自己不那么生气的方法是像斯内普教他的那样封闭他的思想。问题在于，魔药大师从未真的教他。他只是朝他大吼大叫，要求他这么做，连他要做的是什么都一次也没解释过，更不用说怎么做了。在这样的情况下用思想封闭术不是个选择，意识到这一点让哈利更愤怒了。

哈利把眼睛紧紧闭上以免自己瞪着那令人忍无可忍的混蛋。他从牙缝里说话，仿佛他只要一把嘴张开，他就会说出他真实想要说的东西，而如果他那么做了，他就彻头彻尾地像斯内普所宣称的那么愚蠢。他从乌姆里奇那里学到了，当你和连你呼吸都恨的老师在一起的时候，把你说的话控制在必须回答的范围内。

“没有，先生。”

“那动手！”斯内普叫道，“立刻马上，波特先生！还是你觉得你比其他同学了不起？我或许应该指出他们无视了你制造的麻烦，正在写测验，而你连一点想做的意思都没有？说真的，我看你是天生的。你父亲就是这样的，更不用提你那圣人教父——”

哈利突然尖叫一声，但是不是因为他对自己的舌头失去了控制。他最后咬着自己的舌头以防自己回复，但是最后一句侮辱实在是太过分了。斯内普倒是有这个胆量来厚颜无耻地取笑小天狼星。哈利知道他应该为小天狼星的死负责，因为正是这样的取笑让小天狼星离开格里莫广场陷入危险！这超出了哈利的忍受范围。

拿抓着羽毛笔的手捏紧了，把笔一折为二，一支折断的羽毛杆扎进了他的右手手掌。所以当然他会尖叫了，尽管那更像是惊讶地倒吸气而不是因为疼痛地大叫。他经受过伏地魔亲手施加的钻心剜骨咒，所以羽毛笔这样小小的意外远不足以让他哭泣。

好吧，哈利想，有一件事上斯内普错了，又一件事。他的同学们现在不再无视他了。他们在盯着他，甚至没想要遮掩，而赫敏在向他做口型，只是他没有明白。

“波特先生，你今天展示够你极致的粗心大意了吗？”斯内普讥讽道，“我该叫教室里每一个人轮流来感谢你吗？因为至少今天你没有对除了自己之外的其他人造成危害？”

“教授，他在流血！”赫敏喊出声。

“我非常清楚这件事，格兰杰小姐。”斯内普叱责道，他步下走道的时候长袍愤怒地飘动，“格兰芬多因为插嘴扣五分。”他高高在上地怒视着哈利，看着他从血肉里拔出羽毛杆，活动手指。在斯内普发亮的双眼关注他一举一动的情况下，哈利尽力不让自己皱眉，但是一声小小的抽气声还是从他咬紧的嘴唇之间滑了出来。

赫敏错了，他盯着伤口的时候想道，他之前没怎么流血，但是现在血从伤口里涌出来。哈利笨手笨脚地从塞满东西的书包里摸出一块手帕，紧紧地裹在伤口上。

“我该派一只猫头鹰去校医室侧楼让他们把你最爱的床准备好吗，波特先生？”斯内普突袭说。

“我继续测验就好，先生。”哈利冷静地回答，尽管他心里一点都不冷静。呣，或许他的思想封闭术没有他想的那么差。不过，他真的在封闭思想吗？还是他仍然感觉燃烧的愤怒正在想要喷涌出来？

“照做，波特先生。”斯内普嘲讽着，而当哈利没有动作的时候，他继续道，“怎么了？”

哈利做到最大的努力来无视他，再次弯下腰，在书包里试图摸出一支新的羽毛笔。看上去对峙结束之后，其他人都回到测验中去了。说真的，斯内普说了他该说的话时哈利几乎是松了一口气。毕竟每节课魔药大师都要攻击他，至少这次，他在一开始就搞定了这事。现在哈利可以放松一些，不管有用没用，尽力完成他的测验了。

他很快意识到放松根本不是回事，但不是因为斯内普。

哈利从他一团糟的包中拖出一支新羽毛笔的时候，他也把另外一样东西拖了出来。一个信封，那个他试图要忘掉的信封。不幸的是，他不是唯一一个看到她的人。坐在走道对面的德拉科·马尔福向下瞄，可能是想对哈利的不幸做出一点挖苦来。

但他什么都没说，他的目光只是落在了那奇怪的麻瓜信封上

然后他看向哈利，挑起一边的眉毛。

哈利吓坏了，他突然意识到马尔福可能看到了他的暑期地址。

哈利抓起信，放在桌子上，开始在那些数字和字母上统统涂上墨水。萨里郡小惠金区女贞路4号……他把它们都遮了起来，而后静静地叹息着靠回椅背，试着想起他应该做的事。哦，测验。

哈利把信推到考卷下面，开始用他受伤的那只手草草写下蜻蜓翅膀的答案，但是在他开始写从昆虫活体还是死体上采取材料的区别前，一个严厉的声音再次向他发话。

又来了。

而且这一次，它不再是从教室另一边传来的了，它就在桌子前面。

“你把什么塞到卷子下面去了，波特先生？”

哈利向上看，因为从蜻蜓翅膀里快速切换话题而感到有些晕乎。然后他记起来了，红着脸，他说：“没什么，先生。”

“没什么，波特先生？”

哈利想，斯内普能让任何三个连在一起的词听上去尖酸刻薄。

“没什么要紧的，教授。”他澄清道。

“让我来判断要不要紧，波特。交出来。”

哈利脸色变得苍白。“我把它收起来就好，先生。”他说的词是连贯的，但是他感觉自己在胡言乱语。

德拉科·马尔福选择这个时机来掺和：“我看到他在考试开始之后拿出来的，斯内普教授。我打赌那是什么小抄——”

“不是！”哈利爆发道，他转脸向马尔福投去愤怒的目光。

“因为在课堂上大叫格兰芬多扣十分。”斯内普平静地说。

“那他呢？”哈利厉声说，“他指控我——”

“和教职员工争吵，格兰芬多扣十分，”斯内普打断道，“还有十分是因为没有按照我的要求做。现在，你是要把它交出来，还是要我在这节课剩下的时间里不停扣格兰芬多的分？”

“我没有作弊。”哈利把手伸到卷子下面拉出信封的时候咕哝着说。哈利意识到它沾满了墨水，卷子的背面也是。哈利苦着脸把他递给斯内普。

“你就不能让你的秘密笔记保持干净吗？”斯内普看到那东西时候讥笑道，“而且为什么要用信封把它封起来，而且是这种信封？你是没听说过羊皮纸吗？还是你被麻瓜养大的头脑接受不了这个转变？”

“这是一封信！”哈利失去耐心喊道，“你没听说过吗？你这个大——”

“哈利！”赫敏打断他。

“无礼犯上，格兰芬多扣二十分，”斯内普爆发道，“还有二十分因为又一次插嘴，格兰杰小姐。”他把信封反过来，他盯着信越久，脸上的笑就越发邪恶。

“所以这是‘公文’喽？现在开始在课堂上传笔记了，波特先生？好吧，既然你决定为此打乱我的整个课堂秩序，我想唯一合适的方法是让全班听听这上面说了什么，不是吗？”

没等哈利回复，他就从信封里抽出一张纸，大声地读了出来。


	3. 他们想要什么？

“波特，”信中说道，斯内普可怕的语调让信听上去可能比它原有的样子还要糟糕。但是几乎就在他刚开始读的时候，魔药大师就停了下来。至少不再大声。哈利怒视着，他瞪得如此用力，以至于视线仿佛一阵一阵涌来的波浪，但他很确定……好吧，几乎确定，斯内普在读完剩下的信时擦了擦眼睛。他把信折起来，那信在地下室里发出喀拉喀拉的声响，然后他把纸张塞回沾满墨水的信封里。

这时候，哈利愤怒的注视变成了直勾勾的凝视。难以置信的凝视。什么？斯内普要放过羞辱哈利·波特的机会？当然了，哈利回想起来，他不知道信里说了什么。可能是一些无论斯内普有多恨哈利也不能在全班面前大声朗读的内容。可能信是弗农姨父写的，里面包含了一些哈利这些年来听习惯了的肮脏形容。像是“你这X他妈受诅咒的小怪胎”这种词组就算是在地下室里也不太恰当，是吧？

不管怎么说，斯内普好像打消了读出信件的念头。“继续考试！”他在魔药操作台后面坐下的时候怒道，他盯着他们。在那之后除了羽毛笔在纸面上刮擦的声音之外什么都听不到了，直到另外一声吼出的指令在空气中回荡：“卷子传上来。”

哈利照做的时候嘴唇拧了起来。当然他在魔药课上的成绩一直很糟糕，这归功于斯内普像个发了疯的蝙蝠一样阴魂不散地缠着他，羞辱他，直到他简直连哪个铁釜是自己的也搞不清（注1）。但是这次测验注定要创下新低了。你能得负分吗？这照理来说不可能，但是哈利推演道，如果你的答案足够蠢，斯内普可能会扣掉足够多的分，让成绩变成负的。

他开始把他的作业堆到一边，怀疑起自己到底为什么还要上魔药课。就算他的O.W.L（基本巫师等级考）由一个不带偏见的评分者给出了“出色“的等级，这对斯内普来说也没有什么区别。如果哈利觉得前几年已经够糟了，那是他还不知道斯内普能有多刻薄卑鄙，不是吗？现在他知道了，斯内普打算在储思盆事件上和哈利扯平，不管哈利当时是不是已经对他真心道歉了，或者哈利从来没有向其他人透露过半个字……好吧，除了小天狼星。

哈利留在魔药课的唯一原因是他需要进入傲罗项目，而无论斯内普在课堂里想要对他做什么，都不可能搞砸他的N.E.W.T（终极巫师水平考）。不像课堂测试，官方魔法等级考不是由这个鹰钩鼻，头发油腻腻，单纯只是卑鄙的魔药大师评分的。

正当哈利把书包挂在一边肩上转身走向门口的时候，他听到了命令：“波特先生，留下。”

哈利不情愿地转回来，撞上了罗恩和赫敏的目光。他们看上去想要留下以防需要帮忙，他摇摇头。斯内普在这件事上很聪明，自己最好还是面对他，把这事搞定。

“先生？”

斯内普从他正叠在一起的试卷当中抬起头，黑色双眼依旧尖锐，这使得他的表情深不可测。在开口之前，他将魔杖画出一道将整扇木门包含在内的弧线，对门嘶声施了一道_无声无息_。“你是不是忘了什么东西，波特先生？”

哈利太疑惑了，差点抓起头发，然后他想起来了：“哦，你是说那封信？”

那魔药大师的目光变得更锋利的（如果这还有可能的话），但是很奇怪的是他的声音变得柔软，而且不是他时不时会用的威胁的语气。他听上去近乎……同情，尽管哈利确信肯定不是这样的。“对，我说那封信。为什么你没有要求见校长？”

哈利吞咽着，不知道该回答什么。_见校长？_他为什么要这么做？那倒霉的信到底说了什么啊？

“呃 ……我不觉得那有必要，先生。”他最后说，然后在斯内普站起来走向他的时候猛地向后退了半步。

“你说什么？”

“我……呃……好吧，看起来，呃……”

“停止胡言乱语，”斯内普忽然直直地盯着他的眼睛命令道，“你比平时更无厘头了，波特，相信我，这代表了不寻常的事。”

哈利只是看回去，决定不要承认自己实际上根本没读过那封愚蠢的信。

斯内普给了一声仿佛长期受苦的长叹，这时候哈利才想起来这人是个多么出色的读心师。不需要魔杖或者有声咒语，他就可以获取哈利足够的思考内容来得出自己的结论。不幸的是，这些结论过于准确了。

“你真是一个不知感恩的混小子。”斯内普用平板精确的语气说道，不是哈利通常听到的讽刺。听上去现在斯内普并不是想惹他生气，他听起来只是在陈述事实。叫人忧郁的事实。“礼拜二从你亲戚那里寄来的信，现在是礼拜五了，而你还没有读。”

“你怎么知道我是什么时候收到的？”哈利愤怒地质问，“它今天中午才送到，我还没时间看。”

“相信我的观察力，波特先生。你说我是一个‘滑腻恶心的老师’的时候手里正拿着它。”

哈利目瞪口呆地看着他，然后让自己恢复到可以伸出手，他希望它没在颤抖。他能够独力击败蛇怪确在这个人面前退缩真是太可笑了。不管，话语比毒牙伤人更深，特别是斯内普恶毒的话语。如果有什么是这魔药大师彻底了解的话，那就是侮辱人的艺术。“我能要回我的信了吗，先生？”

“首先，对于那句评论，”斯内普专横地抱起胳膊要求道，“你需要道歉。”

“对哦，没错。”哈利咕哝着说，他的脊背因为怨恨而紧绷，斯内普一直都在侮辱他，这教授什么时候道过歉了？但是如果道歉能要回他的信，他可以做到：“对不起，先生。”

“就像你的魔药课一样将将及格。”斯内普评价道，“格兰芬多扣十分。好了，波特先生，至于你的信，你打算过读它吗？”

哈利不明白这跟斯内普有什么关系，但是他也不想再吵一次或者丢更多的分：“有。好吧，是的，随便啦。”

“我不相信你。”斯内普宣布，他那能够看穿人思想的目光刺向哈利，带着某种哈利不明白的隐藏的愤怒，“只有你当着我的面现在就读才能要回它。”

哈利握紧拳头：“先生，我读不读信和你有什么关系？”

“不是崇拜者来信所以失望了，波特？”

“你观察力可真好，”哈利反驳道，“先生，如果你有出色的观察力的话，你会注意到我多恨那些人给我寄来的蠢东西。”

“我说明白了，波特，如果你自己不读，我会读给你听。”

“哦，得了吧，”哈利感觉被挫败了，他叹气说。如果有什么是他比德斯礼家的来信更不想读到的东西，那就是听着斯内普对其做出讽刺的评论了。“好，好，行了吧？我会读的。”

斯内普将满是墨水的信封递给他，而后坐下，看着哈利走向一张空着的桌子处理那封信。

哈利拿出信纸将他展平的时候手在发抖。哪怕它就在眼前摊开，哪怕他正盯着那些字，他也用了鬼知道多少时间才能开始阅读。心底里他并不想知道德斯礼家准备对他说什么，但是现在无路可逃了。

哈利的眉毛因为不情愿皱在一起，他叹着气开始阅读。

波特，信中说。

佩妮说她不知道你那怪胎学校在哪里，要不我们就叫正常人来送信了。但是阿拉贝拉·费格听到我们说要联系你，给我们提供了一只猫头鹰。我们从来不知道她也是其中之一。我打赌你知道，但没告诉我们，对不对，小子？他们该订条法律的。

滚回萨里，波特。你姨妈情况变糟了，她现在在医院，医生说看上去不好。我不在乎你是坐那怪胎火车还是要骑着那该死的扫帚还是其他的。如果你识相就快点，而且那些你认识的变态一个都不许带来。佩妮不需要看到那种东西，她必须见你就已经够糟了。

弗农·德斯礼

哈利抬起头，不知道该作何感想。对佩妮姨妈生病感到庆幸可能是不对的。没错，这绝对不对。他至少应该难过，但是他一点都不。好吧，至少他还没沦落到对此感到高兴的份上。他告诉自己，你一点都不高兴，然后吞下强烈的羞耻感。

斯内普猛地吸气，然后他看上去像是故意稳住自己的呼吸：“你姨妈的病有多严重，波特先生？”

“不知道，”哈利耸耸肩承认，“第一次听说。”

斯内普开始用那种“我不信能有活人那么迟钝”的声音说话，那些词一个个缓慢地，叫人发疯地清晰地被吐出来：“她得了什么？”

“我跟你说了我不知道！”哈利有些不耐烦地回嘴，“听着，先生，如果你现在还不放我走我上变形课要迟到了，我可以走了吗？”

斯内普看上去彻底地目瞪口呆，然后所有的震惊化为燃烧的愤怒：“变形课！你还不打算要求见校长吗？你这个胡言乱语的傻子！你是不是到底是什么在危急之中一点概念都没有？你礼拜二就该走了，现在可能已经为时太晚。”

说话之中斯内普抓住了他的前臂，哈利试着甩掉他，但是斯内普抓得太用力了。最后哈利终于受够了大叫起来：“你为什么关心我去不去看她！如果我的家人不在乎我的死活那我也不在乎他们的，这是我的私事！”

斯内普弯下身，因为愤怒都喷出了唾沫：“是吗？你的私事？如果你姨妈死了，保护你的守护咒就会崩塌，波特！你这自私的混小子，我们至少应该意识到这件事可能会发生这样我们才能另作安排保证你的身心安全！还是你真的觉得纳威·隆巴顿要去替全世界除掉黑领主吗？”

哈利觉得自己要摔倒了，但是斯内普紧紧地抓着他，让他直直站着，哈利说：“邓布利多告诉你守护咒和寓言的事了？”

“校长和我有几个秘密。现在既然我已经无法再相信你自己做事了，我认为我们应该一起去找校长，安排你启程。”

“但如果守护咒有崩塌的危险，我在这里肯定更安全啊？”哈利绝望地请求。

“我真的觉得你是我不幸遇到的全世界最自我中心、没头脑、被宠坏的小孩了，”斯内普回复，“你姨妈_快死了_，波特先生。很明显那对你来说什么都不是，但是你的家人要求你去看她。不管你喜不喜欢，你都要去。”

“我真不刚相信你在乎我见不见我病危的姨妈！”

“非常正确。”斯内普承认，他终于放开了哈利的手臂，“波特先生，我在乎的是你不能无可挽回地疏远你母亲在世上仅存的血亲。”

“你是说我的表哥达德利？”哈利倒抽一口气，“但是你知道他是什么样的人！我是说，去年你看过一遍又一遍了！你知道的，在思想封闭术课上——”

“不要提起去年的任何不愉快的事了，波特，特别是_那些事_！”

哈利心里畏缩了一下，意识到提起任何可能让斯内普想起哈利偷看了储思盆的事都是不明智的。“好吧，抱歉，”他先是咕哝，然后提高了声音，“但是达德利？你肯定在开玩笑。我能告诉你他不可能参加构建守护咒。他最好看到我死掉，他和我姨父都是。天知道为什么我姨妈还要留着我，她就像他们一样恨我——”

“你已经歇斯底里了，”斯内普宣布道，“够了，波特。我们去校长那里给他看信，清楚了吗？你要去萨里，为了你做过的所有事求你家人的原谅，这一点清楚了吗？我不管你是不是要跪下来哀求或者别的什么，波特，你需要被你母亲的血脉守卫，如果那意味着和你的表哥和好，那就和好！现在跟上！”

“是的，先生。”哈利嘀咕着，但是他根本用不着回答，地下室的门猛地打开，无声无息咒消散的时候发出呲啦声，斯内普拽着他通过大厅向楼梯走去。

在雕花花岗岩柱后面，德拉科·马尔福不怀好意地笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文是cauldron，译者认为cauldron翻作釜更恰当。坩埚有另一个词汇crucible，而且坩埚通常用于是高温加热固液体，釜更多是炖煮。而且在第三部中有一句谚语提到了cauldron是黑色的，因此译者倾向将cauldron译为铁釜。


	4. 计划与计谋

“事情很严重，哈利。”阿不思·邓布利多说道，他大致比划了个手势，要正抱着胳膊不动声色的西弗勒斯·斯内普也参与进来，“当然，你要按照德斯礼家要求的做。这不是家人分离的时候。”  
哈利面无表情地坐着，不想发泄出他对某些家庭成员的真实情感。几分钟前对着斯内普爆发出他的真情实感已经够糟了。在那么多人里偏偏告诉斯内普他的的家庭一直以来都恨他，以后也将恨他。好吧，至少这个头发油腻的混账没有当真，他认为哈利歇斯底里了。哈利觉得那没什么，他宁可被看作是情绪化不成熟的，也不想给斯内普留下可用来侮辱自己的素材。上帝啊，他都能想象得到斯内普在课堂上嘲讽说没有人爱过可怜可悲的哈利·波特。材料柜是不是太像你的壁橱了，波特？他会说，那就是你跑进跑出那么方的原因吗？因为就算是著名的哈利·波特也会害怕狭小的空间？有点幽闭恐惧症啊，波特？  
好吧，哈利承认斯内普可能死也不会说“方”这种词的，但是他很容易就能预见他那可恨的嘴里会吐出的其他话语。有可能更糟。  
所以没错，他宁可让斯内普相信那些说法是出自歇斯底里，那也比在所有人之中偏偏让这个可怕的男人得知他到霍格沃兹之前从来没有过家，更不用说家人这个赤裸裸的事实要好。他记起麦格说，在这里的时候，你的学院就是你的家庭。她是对的，格兰芬多是他的家庭，唯一的家庭。  
“你在听吗？”邓布利多试探着说。  
“在，”他愤慨地答道，然后意识到自己没在听，于是低声承认，“没有。”  
“这很可以理解，”校长无视了斯内普用鼻子哼一声的样子回答说，“这样的消息从来都不容易接受，特别是，至少这么说吧，当你和你的家庭不同的时候。但西弗勒斯是对的，那都不重要，没有我们需要保证你好好地呆在守护咒下重要。再来杯茶吗，哈利？”  
哈利连第一杯茶都没怎么碰，所以他一脸疑惑地盯着校长。  
“那柠檬雪宝呢？”  
“不用了。”他叹气，对这老人的把戏感到厌倦。他在想什么？觉得哈利还是个可以被糖哄住的小孩子吗？哈利回想起来，实际上拒绝读那封信的行为并不怎么成熟，而就算没有他母亲血脉的问题摆在他眼前，拒绝去他阿姨的临终病床前也一样更是幼稚。他之前表现得就像个小娃娃，所以他决定不再如此。  
“所以我要去萨里咯，”他接受了，直接提出下一个听上去合理的问题，“我想凤凰社会再次担任保卫任务，全天候保证我的安全？”  
邓布利多点头的时候哈利认输了：“好吧，那霍格沃兹特快在十月的时候运行吗？还是我要飞路到费格太太家？”  
“我认为是飞路，校长，”斯内普插话，“但不是一个人。这和暑假他主要呆在那栋房子周围的时候不同，他的姨妈在医院，波特先生会花很多时间在那里以及路途上。考虑到他已经离开守护咒的边界太久了，单单有暗地中的凤凰社成员保卫是不够的。”  
“‘他’恰好坐在这里，”哈利打断道，“不要说的像我不在这里一样！”  
斯内普抛给他草草一瞥：“如果你还想坐在这里听的话就不要插嘴。正如我说的，波特需要一个人随时随地在身边，明地里的。我们最好消除任何想取他性命的打算。”  
哈利忍不住哼了一声：“教授，我以为你看过那封信了。还记得吗？不能有巫师。”他在说出更多诸如“他们恨魔法胜过恨毒药，而恨我胜过任何那两者”前把嘴巴闭上了。  
“我识字，波特先生。”斯内普嗤之以鼻，“我很清楚地知道你姨父的要求。”  
直到这一刻之前哈利都不确定斯内普读完了整封信，他当时只是给了快速的一瞥……哈利攥紧拳头，希望自己可以猛打什么东西。当他的手掌发出抗议的时候他小小地呻吟了一声，他烦躁地解开绑带查看伤口。呣，不是太坏，甚至可能不需要庞弗雷夫人来处理，尽管它还是疼的厉害。  
哈利站起来面对着校长，他依然怒不可遏，但是决定用成熟的表现遮掩一下：“先生，在我离开之前，我想要对您教师团队的一员做出投诉。”  
他身边椅子上的那个身形僵住了，但是邓布利多依旧放松：“嗯？”  
“斯内普教授没有权利阅读寄给我的信，也没有权利在坐满了食死徒的课堂上大声地朗读它。”  
“那是真的吗，西弗勒斯？你把它读出来了？”  
哈利很确定斯内普眨眼是因为听到他亲爱的史莱哲林被那么形容，而不是因为他觉得自己做错了任何事。  
“一个字。”他拉长声音，用低沉讽刺的调子说，“教教波特不要在课上处理信件。至于看完一整封信这事？总有人要做。”  
“很不幸这是事实。”邓布利多同意道。但是哈利不打算就这样放过，根据现在的情形，他可能没法从信里得到多大的好处，但是他决定了，在告诉斯内普教师不是这里唯一有权利的人之前他不会离开办公室。  
“还有一件事，”他轻快地继续，无视了从侧面死死盯着他的斯内普，“由于斯内普教授没收了一封极其私人的信件，而且在课堂开始的时候我的羽毛笔出了点意外，我没法在测验中集中精神。我恭敬地请您要求他给我一次补考。”  
“那看上去很合理，”邓布利多喃喃说，“特别考虑到你对你姨妈的事非常不安。”  
“阿不思，”斯内普厉声斥责道，“他一直到考试结束之后都不知道他姨妈的情况，他根本不在乎知不知道。”  
“啊，没错，是这样，但是西弗勒斯，我想你这一次要放松一下你严格的标准。”  
“我在波特先生愚蠢地弄伤自己的手时提出要他去校医院。”  
“不，你没有，”哈利转向魔药大师坚持道，无视了那正紧紧盯着他的黑色眼睛，“你嘲讽地问你是不是应该派一只猫头鹰给庞弗雷夫人预约我最喜欢的床位。你拿我受伤的事取笑。当赫敏说我在流血的时候你还扣了分。而你甚至不愿意看看它是不是严重——”  
“它不严重。”  
斯内普越是争辩，哈利越是下定决心要达到目的。他想这是自尊心，斯内普总是把他打得粉碎，而哈利无力阻止。就这一次他下定决心要让这魔药大师吞下哈利自己都不在意的后果。  
哈利伸出手，伸展开他的手指把他的手掌给校长看。“的确不严重，我也当然不需要庞弗雷夫人。但这不是重点。我那个时候身心状态都不适合参加测验，而斯内普教授是造成这困难的人。如果他没有羞辱我，我就不会折断羽毛笔了。”  
“如果你的脑子能花在除了魁地奇和耍英雄之外的事情上我就不会羞辱你了，波特先生。如果你不喜欢我的授课方式，鉴于六年级魔药课并不是必要的，我建议你停修。”  
“那是必要的。”哈利插嘴。N.E.W.T等级的魔药成绩是傲罗项目的必修，但是哈利不想和斯内普讨论细节。甚至和邓布利多他也不想讨论，邓布利多总是把哈利蒙在鼓里。他只告诉过麦格他的职业生涯计划，那也只是因为必须如此，因为麦格要给他排需要的课  
“够了，”邓布利多介入了，“西弗勒斯，你要给哈利准备一场补考，我并不觉得这很过分。哈利，作为回报，你必须时刻在你的护卫身边，同意吗？凤凰社还是会把守，但是西弗勒斯是对的，这次我们需要的是一旦有需要就能够抓着你的手就幻影移形的人。你会做到我说的吗，哈利？”  
“当然。”邓布利多都帮他把斯内普逼到墙角了，他还能怎么样呢？他的心被满足感充满了，他感到那满足感一直蔓延到脚趾头。没错，好好教训这油腻腻的讨厌鬼，让他花时间专门为哈利·波特编一份考卷，让他做不想做的事情，而且是偏偏为哈利·波特做。  
“所以西弗勒斯，你推荐谁呢？”邓布利多温和地问。  
斯内普吞回了某种看上去像是厌恶的感情。一开始哈利以为魔药大师只是回想起他输给了哈利的事实，但是当斯内普回复时，哈利知道还有其他什么事。  
“卢平，”斯内普表情扭曲着回答，“如果他愿意的话。”  
“哦，当然，莱姆斯会很高兴和我呆在一起的，”哈利主动说，“我知道他是我的教授，但实际上我们是好伙计。”  
“我们不是真的说要那癞皮狼人来负责你的安全，波特——”  
“为什么不？三年级的时候他救了我的命，如果不是他教我守护神咒的话摄魂怪肯定搞掂我了——”  
“没错，你和布莱克。”斯内普咬牙切齿地说。  
“他是无辜的，你知道！我知道你知道！”  
斯内普做出了显而易见的努力，想把谈话拉回正轨：“我们说的是复方汤剂，波特，我会看上去是卢平的样子，但是我会每时每刻都跟你在一起。每时每刻，清楚了吗？”  
“你？你不行！”哈利结结巴巴地说，“我是说，伏地魔那里怎么办——”  
“叫他黑领主！”斯内普爆发道。  
哈利继续说了下去：“听着，被看到在保护我对你在食死徒中的地位没有任何好处——”  
“所以用复方汤剂，”斯内普用一年级限定的语气解释道，“如果你亲爱的敬爱的狼人愿意捐出几撮头发的话。”  
“不——”哈利抗议，但是因为邓布利多抬起了手只得停下来。  
“这是最好的解决方案，哈利。只有西弗勒斯了解伏地魔针对你的企图和计划，因此，只有他切实具备保护你的条件。同时我要补充，斯内普教授是现有的黑魔法防御咒最一流的专家，更不用说战术了，你会很安全的。”  
“如果他的防御术很好，为什么你从来都不给他那个职位？”哈利打断话头。  
“那就是我和西弗勒斯之间的事了，”校长略带训斥地说，“你回寝室收拾需要的东西，同时我们会联系卢平要求他的帮助。哦，哈利，我要提醒你严格遵守我们捏造的幌子吗？你要去拜访亲戚，而卢平会陪着你。如果我是你，我甚至不会提你姨妈病了这事。我们不想把任何关于守护咒是怎么构建的消息透露给伏地魔。”  
“好。”哈利同意了。他很确定罗恩和赫敏永远不会背叛他，但是别试着在这事上说服斯内普了。但他忍不住问：“如果斯内普教授在我从霍格沃兹消失的同时也不见了，这怎么能是个好幌子呢？”  
“但他不会消失，”校长向他保证，“我也会用复方汤剂，假使你礼拜一还没回来的话，我会负责他的课。”  
此路不通了，所以哈利换了个方向。“但是我们不能现在就走，”哈利指出，“复方汤剂要一个月才能做好，到那个时候我姨妈可能早就死了，先生。”  
“波特，你真觉得我不会在手边常备重要的药剂？”斯内普抬起一边的眉毛问道。  
“那莱姆斯的头发不会把你也变成狼人吗？”他想到了这个风险，大声地发表疑问。  
“波特先生，如果你在魔药课上用了那么一点点注意力，你就会知道答案了，”斯内普顺着他的长鼻子向下看，好像在看什么特别粘腻的鼻涕虫似的嘲讽道，“不会，它不会改变我，除非我在溶液里不巧喝了一根动物毛发。请告诉我，到底有谁会是这样一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜？”  
他听上去正像是知道赫敏喝了猫毛的事。哈利深吸一口气：“好吧，好吧，我就按校长说的那样去打包。”  
“带点学的东西，我推荐魔药课本。”斯内普突然命令，“当然，除非你改变主意，不想要补考了？”  
“不，我觉得你会享受编卷子的过程的。”哈利走向门口的时候回嘴。  
“我想我会的，”斯内普同意道，他的胸膛里发出低沉阴险的笑声，“我知道你很愚蠢，波特，但是这对你来说也算是创下新低了。向我要求魔药测验补考？哦没错，特别为你设计一套问题会非常有趣的。”  
斯内普踏进一步，黑色的披风在他的身旁旋转，然后落下来扫过石质地面形成褶皱。“但是还有其他更有趣的，”他在哈利耳边低语，“看着你和你的表哥在一起，看你哀求。波特，我陪你不仅是为了保护你，我要确保你做那些事，我想看你做那些事。”忽然间他后退回去，态度变得截然不同：“滚出这里，让成年人能干点事！”  
“去吧，哈利。”邓布利多更加柔和地说。哈利照做了。当门关上的时候他听到一声呵斥：“西弗勒斯，你的确应该好好控制你的脾气，他只是个孩子——”  
“一个看不到比自己鼻子更长远地方的，被宠坏的，自私的格兰芬多混小子。”  
然后旋转楼梯将他绕着圈送下去，哈利向通往格兰芬多塔的通道迈开步子。


	5. 莱姆斯？

第一更

哈利觉得看着莱姆斯·卢平的完美复刻但同时知道那底下是斯内普这整件事太让人毛骨悚然了。实际上，单单是看着他就让哈利头痛，他估计这是因为友谊与恨意可怕地并排放在了一起。

毕竟他信任莱姆斯，说真的，莱姆斯是他唯一信任的成年人。更小一些的时候，他会说他相信邓布利多，但是现在他不再相信了。他知道关于哈利的太多事，尽管他很明显愿意把各种各样的信息都告诉凤凰社的成员，但他却拒绝告诉哈利。

现在他正盯着莱姆斯友善的外表，回忆起他的防御术老师说起他的父母时的样子。那个时候他渴求他们的形象，在摄魂怪用来折磨他的，他的母亲尖叫着死去的印象之外的形象。莱姆斯那时在他身边，教导他，关心他。

哈利想要冲向那他热爱的人，紧紧拥抱他，感谢他，告诉他自己对发生在小天狼星身上的事是多么抱歉。

但他不能。不管摊在他眼前的证据多么确凿，站在邓布利多身边的男人都不是莱姆斯。斯内普习惯性的嘲讽在莱姆斯的脸上甚至不可能呈现出来，而且尽管他的举止并没有所谓那么地“卢平”，也绝不可能让他想起斯内普。哈利估计魔药大师一贯充满敌意的举止在他拥有一具身体情况长得就截然不同的躯体时根本就不可能。

不是莱姆斯，他告诉自己，他痛恨那种以后可能要不断重复这个提醒的预感。这不是莱姆斯。

这时，斯内普对校长说了些什么，轻得哈利几乎听不见，但是那是莱姆斯的声音。当然复方汤剂可以做到这点，哈利知道可以。他和罗恩在询问马尔福关于史莱哲林的继承人的时候听上去不就像是克拉布和高尔吗？但仅仅是再次听到那熟悉的声音的喜悦充斥了他，以至于哈利忘了当时的情景。

“莱姆斯？”他觉得那很有可能，于是大声问。莱姆斯从飞路网过来给了斯内普一些头发不是吗？或许他留了一会儿，或许斯内普还在地下室取复方汤剂。

“不是。”斯内普快速回答，“他已经离开了。”

哈利眨眨眼，非常失望：“哦。他都不能呆到我回到这里吗？”

“很明显不能。”那是斯内普嘲讽地回复。

“为什么？”哈利听到自己问。他不是有意要说的，这让他听起来太……多愁善感了。他一点都不多愁善感。他不会把时间花在期待他不可能拥有的东西上，像是一个真正的家和对他至少在乎那么一点的家人，或者不会让愿意看他一眼的巫师都知道他的宿命的额头……他试着不去想那些事，句号。

至少斯内普没有注意到他伤感的语调。“看看月亮，波特，然后动脑子，”魔药大师讽刺道，但是在哈利听来那是莱姆斯在贬低他。他吞咽了一下，再次告诉自己，不是莱姆斯，绝对不是莱姆斯。莱姆斯哪怕在训斥里溜去霍格莫德的时候也很温和，不会羞辱人。

或许斯内普听出来的比哈利所希望的要多，因为他突然发火了。“哦，这个！”然后他把一小卷羊皮纸塞给哈利，“我敢说我用不着逼你看这个。”

哈利无视了他，解开破破烂烂的缎带展开纸条。

> 亲爱的哈利，
> 
> 阿不思没有向我透露多少你面对的处境，但是我的确同意他的观点，如果你需要保护，西弗勒斯是最佳人选。我同样明白，这么说吧，他最好不是他自己的原因。几分钟后我会飞路过来尽力帮忙。阿不思已经告诉我你上楼去房间打包了。或许那样是好的，哈利，我很想见你，但是坦诚来说，我不愿意你在这样的情况下见到我。如果你还记得的话我在每个满月之前都要请三天假。就算是有西弗勒斯的药剂，对，他还在大度地向我提供它，即将到来的变形也使得我虚弱，颤抖。
> 
> 记得告诉我还有没有任何还能帮你的地方，哈利。
> 
> 你的，
> 
> R.L

哈利深吸一口气，准备把纸条放在紧身黑色牛仔裤的前袋里，但是斯内普咆哮着把它从指间抽走丢进火中：“我不相信那狼人的口风！”

“这上面什么都没说！”哈利抗议道，他觉得“大度”绝对是过誉。可能除了对史莱哲林之外，斯内普从来都不慷慨，所以如果他还在莱姆斯调制狼毒试剂，那肯定有其他动机。

“那你就不会太过惦记它了，不是吗？”

邓布利多再次扮演起他的和事佬。“都好了吗，哈利？”他示意哈利的书包问道。他打包了所有的课本，不只是魔药，并且要赫敏保证替他们共修的课记格外详细的笔记。他在担心什么呢？？赫敏的笔记从第一年开始就格外详细了，而且他也不会离开那么久，对吧？问题是他不知道德斯礼家想要他待多久。

当然了，哈利不在乎德斯礼家想要什么，尽管他猜在为时太晚之前见佩妮姨妈一面还是正确的。哈利知道那是像样的做法，而且不管他在她的房子里受了什么苦，她实际上在他最需要的时候保护了他。她在他还是个孩子的时候收留了他，在食死徒打算结果了“大难不死的男孩”时给他提供庇护。没错，她做这事是不情不愿，毫无风度，凄凄惨惨，满怀怨恨……但是她还是做了。哈利心里深处的某个地方知道他应该感激这一点。他必须感激，对吧？

但事实是，不管他有什么感激之情那也都埋在千丈深的敌意之下了。

所以没错，对他来说德斯礼家想要什么对他来说都不重要。如果他得其所愿，就去医院打个招呼然后直接赶回霍格沃兹。刚好足够在多年之后如果他的良心开始不安时能够告诉自己，不，他当然没有忽视亲戚临终的召唤。

但是什么时候他能够得其所愿了？他是“大难不死的男孩”。

他是“最好永远大难不死的男孩”，“为了杀死伏地魔而长大的男孩”。

“需要他母亲的牺牲来保护他的安全直到他长大到可以完成使命的男孩”。

哈利受够了，他每每这样想到自己就觉得恶心，而就算是打个喷嚏这种小事也会提醒他这一点。

虽然不是人人都意识得到，但是整个魔法世界都等着他来解决他们的问题。但他们多少都有点模糊的概念。他不需要寓言来证实他的宿命，不是吗？宿命从他一岁起就被刻在了额头上，而就算人们能忘记这一点，伏地魔一而再再而三的追捕也只会让人们相信他是唯一可以击败那邪恶的混账的人。不然为什么伏地魔那么想要把他杀掉？

所以直到他有那个年纪和经验保护自己之前，他需要取得所有可能的守护，哪怕那来自于一个像达德利·德斯礼那样笨拙，残忍，暴饮暴食的男孩。

“我当然准备好了。”他终于向校长答复。

“太棒了。西弗勒斯，我知道这很困难，但是你必须尽全力时时刻刻保持入戏……或许除开你和哈利单独在一起并且彻彻底底地施过保护咒之后。”

“我想如果我能做到在我的忠诚度上愚弄黑领主，而那正好是他最感兴趣的问题，我可以装作是波特的朋友，感谢。”斯内普回嘴。哈利感觉到他试着用他喜欢的那种冷冰冰的语调说话，但是莱姆斯的声音单纯没办法做到这一点。事实上这话说出来的时候带着那么一点自怨自艾。

但是说到入戏，这提醒了哈利另一件事。“莱姆斯不会叫我波特，”他觉得自己必须指出，“你最好叫我哈利，要不然只要是见到过我和莱姆斯在一起的人都会觉得奇怪，而且你永远都不知道有谁会在监视，对吧？”

“你是没听到我刚才说的话吗？”斯内普质疑他，但是哈利还没说完。

“莱姆斯不再是这里的教授了，”他想想自己最好还是试试，“所以不管发生了什么都不能扣格兰芬多的分，记住，你不能拿自己当做史莱哲林的院长。实际上在这个伪装下，你自己就是个格兰芬多！”哈利不得不噎回一声偷笑。

斯内普咬紧牙关，根本不屑回复。

邓布利多把一小撮飞路粉投进火中，他叫道：“阿拉贝拉，我们准备好了。”然后他示意斯内普先走。在哈利踏进宽阔的壁炉膛前邓布利多提醒他：“安全地回来，你们两个都是。”

“阿拉贝拉·费格的屋子！”哈利大喊着，消失在高耸的火苗里。

* * *

第二更

费格太太帮他掸掉身上的灰尘，她的手对于哈利来说有些太过母性，让他难以忍受。为什么每个人都坚持要像他还只有11岁那样对待他呢？“够啦！”他最后轻轻把她推开，抗议道，“你以为我没有飞路过吗!”

“巫师袍比你现在穿的东西更加抗炉灰一点，”她用尖尖的声音坚持道，她的手还试着抹平衣服，“看在老天的份上，你们两个为什么都不穿就过来了呢？”

哈利低头看了一眼自己深红色的礼服衬衫：“你知道他们是什么样的人，莱姆斯不打算透露自己是个巫师。”

“这可能是最好的选择，亲爱的，”费格太太开始咬自己的嘴唇，“你要直接去医院吗？”她从窗户里望出去：“车不在，他们可能在医院，现在他们每天都在那里。

“我要先换衣服。”哈利宣布，然后为了让他们的表现看上去更可信一点，她朝斯内普投去一个克制的微笑。他应该克制，对吧？他应该为他的姨妈感到担心，但是他同时也应该和莱姆斯是好朋友，所以他说：“你你以前仔细看过麻瓜房子的内部吗？我带你游览一圈，你会对他们没有魔法也可以做到的事感到惊讶的。”

“那听上去很有趣。”斯内普用莱姆斯的声音说。哈利差点笑出来，这句话庸俗且毫无意义，是那种斯内普会用上长篇大论来痛斥它空洞无聊的那种。斯内普嘴里能吐出这种话证明了他实际上知道诸如社交礼貌这类空洞无聊的东西。

所以斯内普平时是故意粗鲁的，嗯？所以不是他不知道该怎么说话的锅？哈利猜，估计是形象问题，可能他只对格兰芬多粗鲁。

斯内普挑选了那个时机给了费格太太一个轻快的微笑，用莱姆斯随和有礼的语调说：“很高兴再次见到你，阿拉贝拉，谢谢你借我们用飞路。”

“什么时候想用都行。”她在把注意力转回哈利前说道，“务必告诉我佩妮怎么样了。””

“当然了，费格太太。”哈利回答，“谢谢你。好了，走吧，莱姆斯。”

他在街上带路，斯内普跟在后面。

女贞路4号的门锁着，钥匙不在踩脚垫下面或者花瓶里，也没有深深藏在侧面花坛的雨水管里。哈利耸耸肩，知道他们又把钥匙换地方了。真典型。就算达德利在记诸如怎么进门这样的事上有一点像纳威·隆巴顿，一旦哈利知道了钥匙在哪里，他们还是会把它挪走。

“最好你来，”最后他对斯内普耳语道，“我不能——”

“我知道未成年巫师保密法，波——”斯内普皱起眉头，他从羊毛外套的袖子里抽出魔杖，“阿拉霍洞开。”

他们一进屋子哈利就向楼上走去：“要不了太久。”

* * *

如果他知道是什么在楼下等着他的话估计就会多花一点时间了。哈利并不惊讶于斯内普会在身前举着魔杖，有条理地走过每一个房间和走道来检查黑魔法的痕迹。哈利通过储藏室那只有普通一半大小的门正开着总结道，他甚至连二楼和楼梯下的储藏室都检查过了。

让他惊讶的是斯内普发现的东西。

“这整栋房子里都散布着黑能量，”他宣布，“但我认为这和黑领主的那种不一样。你能解释吗？“

哈利耸耸肩：“麻瓜房子可不是每个礼拜都会施一遍好运咒的。“

“不止如此。“魔药大师沉思道，他的手指轻轻敲打着脸颊，这个动作简直是”斯内普“的本质，但是在莱姆斯的身体上看上去不太对头，完全不对头。哈利不得不压下一阵寒战。

“黑能量最强的是这里，”他指着储藏室说，“还有你换衣服的那间房——”当他定睛看向哈利时，他的眼睛睁圆了：“梅林啊，是什么念头让你换上这身衣服啊？你想要证明什么？”

哈利低头看看达德利穿剩下的衣服，耸耸肩。这些衣服是几年前的了，所以就算它们大得很，也不会那么糟。“没什么呀，好了，我们走吧。”

“你不能穿得像——像——流浪汉一样地去医院看你的姨妈！”斯内普大发雷霆，“你一点羞耻感都没有的吗？还是说你打算蓄意破坏整个计划？你不想要守护咒延续下去了吗？”

“你不明白。”哈利开始说，但是这样说方向不对。如果要告诉斯内普他除了哈利之外还有什么东西不明白的话，那就是他什么都不明白。

“不，你不明白！”斯内普咆哮着，跳到哈利面前，“你滚回楼上再换一身，这一次换点像样的衣服！你之前穿来的还可以，还有换掉你的鞋，我都不懂这些巨大的东西怎么不会掉下来的！现在，去！”

哈利本应照做的，他知道最好不要违抗用那种语气说话的斯内普，但是鉴于那语气透过莱姆斯的声音传出来被稍稍软化了，他坚守住了立场。

“不。”他平静地回答，再次感受到自己在封闭思想，好吧，有点像在封闭思想。他的怒火好像到了别的什么地方去了，不是很遥远，但是仍然保持距离。“这不是蓄意破坏，教授。”

他知道那头衔能抓住斯内普所有的注意力，因此十分故意地加上了，另外，那也不算是严重的漏嘴。莱姆斯以前也是教授。

“听着，我知道你觉得你很了解我，但是并非如此。”哈利继续说，“尽管这并不是重点。”无声的尊严充斥着他的声音，但是为了保持尊严，他不得不转开目光。他不想对任何人说这些事，更不想对斯内普说，但是他现在看上去和听上去都像莱姆斯……好吧，这有所助益。哈利知道自己很蠢，那只是错觉，但是它仍然有所助益。

因为如果他必须告诉莱姆斯这些事情的话，他会的。

“我想要延续守护咒，”哈利向斯内普承认。斯内普至少还在听而不是跳起来，这使他终于鼓起了勇气：“我会尽我所能来做到这点的，教授。我知道是什么危在旦夕，我看得到比我的鼻尖更远的地方。听着，我不知道该怎么解释这些衣服，只是这样他们会更高兴——好吧，不是更高兴——但是看到我这么穿他们不会那么不高兴，明白了吗？我到这里来只是为了试着不要激怒他们，这样他们在我要求延续守护咒的时候才有可能同意……听着，现在你可能已经知道他们痛恨魔法了，所以弗农姨父不太可能让达德利参与构建守护咒，但是我会尽力的好吗？衣服是我做出的努力的一部分。”

他结束的时候斯内普正凝视着他。哈利很确定，如果这目光看上去来自斯内普，他肯定无法忍受，但是如果来自莱姆斯的话他可以。只是将将可以。

这不是莱姆斯，他再次告诉自己，当然不是。要是莱姆斯的话现在就会拥抱他了。不是说我真的要拥抱，我十六岁了，不是个小娃娃……

魔药大师清清嗓子：“你的话一点都说不通，波——……为什么你的亲戚看到你穿着这些破布而不是自己的衣服会不那么不高兴呢？”

哈利闭上眼睛：“你还不明白吗？这就是我的衣服，教授。德斯礼家从来没有看到过其他那些。如果他们看到了就会奇怪我是从哪里来的以及我怎么付得起。我向你保证，看到我穿着好东西让他们生气。”

“你其他的衣服是哪里来的？”斯内普安静地问。

“这要紧吗？”哈利叹气，“哦，好吧，玛莎百货买的。去年暑假罗恩、赫敏和我去完摩金夫人长袍店之后去的。在你开始大吼我不应该离开对角巷或者麻瓜伦敦可能对我来说很危险之前……妈的，我知道这点，你是对的，好不好？我承认。到处都是食死徒，但是我没办法再忍受接下来的一年还要把好好的巫师袍套在像这样的衣服外面了。”

斯内普没有评价说哈利蠢到认为时髦比命还重要这个显而易见的事实。“为什么楼上那扇门的外面有很多锁？我想那是你的卧室？”

现在换做哈利直勾勾看着斯内普了。这人出什么问题了？当然了，这是斯内普，所以哈利知道答案。“你还打算让我吐露更多东西？你想要什么？更多可供你那些一肚子坏水的——”他要说史莱哲林，只有一个词，但是如果被人窃听的话会是致命的失误。

“这讨论太愚蠢了。”哈利皱起眉头决定道，他的声音变轻，直到成为自言自语，说着那些一直以来帮他渡过艰难时刻的话。好吧，自从他十一岁起帮他度过难关的话：“这些都不重要，一点都不，事情就是这样的，把剩下的做完，这样我的生活就可以恢复正常了。”

哈利走过斯内普身边进入厨房，他从支架上拿起电话的听筒，飞快地拨通号码查询。“萨里郡的法穆里公园医院，没错，国民健康署的那个！”他咬牙切齿地说，在别人向他报出电话号码时在脑中记下。在霍格沃兹五年多你就能这样了。

斯内普跟着他，仍旧目不转睛地看着他，哈利希望那只是因为他从来没见过有人用电话。他拨通医院号码结束通话之前把背转向了他的教授。

“好了，她在那里。”他最后宣布道。他彻底下定决心要忘掉他说的关于衣服的一切，

不用说剩下那些了：“你觉得我们要怎么去？你能把我们一起幻影移形去吗？”

“幻影移形不能在没有人召唤的情况下去我从未过的地方，”斯内普回答，他终于移开了目光。但是他好像就放不下那个话题：“你确定你要……这样去吗？”

“对。”哈利用一个尖利得能够切开空气的词回答道，“好了，你想要怎么办？打出租车？嗯……那就像是麻瓜用的骑士巴士。你带麻瓜钱了吗？他们不收嘉伦的。我估计真的骑士巴士不是个好选择，太明目张胆了，而且斯坦之前见过我，所以消息会传开……”

“我不反对走路。”

“要走很久，教授。”

斯内普点点头，走出前门。现在又是哈利在盯着他看了。这人怎么能在不穿长袍的情况下看上去有袍子在他周围翻飞呢？实际上现在他穿着的是莱姆斯偏爱的那种别致，有点过时的套装啊。

好吧，至少他穿着这些衣服还看起来有点像麻瓜。哈利呻吟了一声，开始担心自己是不是要对德斯礼家作进一步解释了。不不不，他决定，最好不要。毕竟“不要带任何怪胎”和他们对魔法的痛恨足够明显了，斯内普知道在德斯礼家面前最好不要表现得像个巫师。

哈利知道最好不要提到魔法，或者霍格沃兹，或者他真实的生活。他们羞辱他的时候他点头微笑就好了，并且同时希望斯内普不要注意到太多细节。

这可真是没半点可能，哈利对自己说，魔药学除了细节之外还有什么？斯内普甚至这么说过：“隆巴顿！重要的是细节，驱虫草提取液不是独角兽血！”

这不会是一次愉快的访问，他会注意到他们说的每一样东西，每一个细枝末节，每一个词汇。回到霍格沃兹之后他会用他们来对付我，如果不是在回去之前就已经开始了的话。

可怜的哈利·波特，他会嘲讽说，没有人爱过他。那就是你逞英雄的原因吗，波特？你在寻找肯定吗？好啊，在这里知道你做出勉强过得去的提神剂之前，你是不会得到肯定的，对不对？而我们都知道这可能性有多大。

可怜的哈利·波特。

哈利咬紧牙齿，把手揣进口袋里，步履艰难地跟了上去。


	6. 法穆里公园

当他们终于沿着朴次茅斯路走向医院的建筑时，哈利开始担心复方汤剂。一个小时，他想，这是极限了，那就是为什么四年级克罗切假扮疯眼穆迪时一定要不停地饮用装在随身酒壶里的东西，因为它的时效只有一个小时。

他近一个小时以来一直想要问问斯内普，因为就算是没有手表他也很确定至少过去了两个小时。但是他几乎可以肯定不想问斯内普这事，他不想问任何事。他们在路上保持了绝对的沉默，除了斯内普不明白红灯和绿灯的区别，一脚跨进串流的交通的时候。而就算在那时哈利也只是嘶嘶地发出了低声的警告，叫他回到路牙上。

但是事情越来越荒唐了。如果斯内普突然变回他真正的外形，那他将命在旦夕。不管哈利有多么憎恶斯内普，他也不想再为更多的死亡负责了。另外，如果不幸真的发生，凤凰社会失去它的间谍，以及那间谍为这场战争带来的对抗伏地魔的潜在信息。当然，哈利不知道像斯内普这样的魔药专家怎么会疏忽到允许这样的事情发生，但还是……那人一定在考虑什么别的事，对吧？要不然他怎么会就这样忘记他的药剂？

哈利轻轻抿起嘴唇，他太明白他的教授可能在想什么了。为什么斯内普就不能随事情去呢？？为什么他非要不停打探，直到哈利承认这些糟糕的事？

答案很简单，他不信任哈利·波特。

好吧，这样的感觉是双向的，教授，哈利想。他就是知道只要他们一回霍格沃兹，关于他痛恨魔法和哈利的家庭的谣言就会传遍霍格沃兹。就像弗农姨父会说的，“这在意料之中”，尽管哈利已经极尽所能，不想效仿他可怕的姨父的偏见了。

但这都不在点上，哈利告诉自己努力保持在过去几个小时里培养出的成熟的面具。不管斯内普出了什么问题，复方汤剂都不是闹着玩的。如果斯内普在德斯礼家眼前突然变回那个看上去与众不同，邪恶透顶的魔药大师呢？他们两个会一起被四脚朝天丢出医院的，身后跟着一连串“告诉过你不许带怪胎了，小子，那该死的学校没有教你认字吗”的叫声。

好吧，不管他愿不愿意，他必须提醒斯内普超过服药时间了。哈利咬着下唇考虑怎么组织语句。因为尝试帮忙而被骂得狗血淋头可不是什么有趣的事，这在课堂上太常发生了，尽管显然他通常想帮的是纳威，不是斯内普。

成熟的做法就是说出来，对不对？哈利努力做成熟的事，要不是这样的话他就不在这里了，他也不会对衣服做出解释。更幼稚的他会在斯内普命令他换衣服的时候照做，然后在弗农姨父看到他穿着那些哈利·詹姆·_波特_绝不可能负担得起的衣服时，把响彻云霄的争吵丢给那魔药大师。哈利甚至不敢确定会引起什么结果，有可能是指控他去商场行窃，但是可以确定的是在那之后所有关于守护咒的希望都告吹了。

但是事不至此，为什么？因为他做了负责的行为，不管那有多痛苦。他会后悔地生活在整个史莱哲林学院对他悲惨的童年大加利用，流言蜚语跟着他在大厅里上上下下的情景里，但关键是他还活着。

所以，哪怕他必须听到斯内普经典的由讽刺组成的炮火网，在这事情上他也一样要负起责任。

“先生，是不是时间到了？”他问道，试着用一种简单、陈述事实的语气在被麻瓜环绕的情况下掩护问题。“你是不是该吃……呃，药了？”

“这是改进过的配方，”斯内普匆匆看了他一眼答道。令哈利震惊的是，那眼睛里没有半分的嘲讽，接下来的话里也没有。“它照理来说应该可以持续八个小时，但是我会每六个小时饮用一次，以防……”他看上去在寻找一个合适的麻瓜词汇，“复发。”

哈利没问是谁改进的配方，魔药大师的头衔不是随便发发的。这么说吧，这人要是还能教课，他可能真的适合他的职位。但是当然斯内普完全不会教课，甚至连基本魔药安全提示都不会。他宁可看着学生把铁釜烧化了或者把自己炸飞，之后再朝他们大吼大叫。就哈利所知，斯内普连试着教他们都懒得试。

法穆里公园终于在眼前显现了，哈利直接走向医院的玻璃门。当它们向两边滑开让他进去的时候斯内普看上去有点怀疑，仿佛他在怀疑哈利自己快速地说了一句非法的阿拉霍洞开。他真觉得哈利的魔杖技巧那么熟练灵活，以至于他可以把魔杖从肥大的汗衫袖子里滑出来对着门施法还不让斯内普看见吗？还是斯内普在怀疑哈利可以施无杖魔法？他当然不会了，但是把斯内普的判断引入歧途的想法实在是太过诱人。但是很愚蠢，更不用说有多不成熟。斯内普会向邓布利多通报非法魔法，然后哈利就必须承认他只是假装自己有这种天赋，然后他就真的看上去像是斯内普所宣称是渴望关注的混小子了。

“那只是麻瓜的东西。”他们走向询问台的时他低声承认，“我跟你说了，他们也能做有趣的事情。”斯内普挑起一边的眉毛点点头，尽管在回头看到那门也为其他几个医院访客打开前，他都显得不是很满意。

“佩妮·德斯礼的病房，”哈利向头上整齐地戴着护士帽，身穿浆过的白色制服的女士询问道，“请问能告诉我门牌号吗？”

护士迅速地在键盘上敲出什么东西，然后仔细看着电脑屏幕，斯内普一脸难以置信地看着整个过程。

“她在重症病房，访客受限，我需要查一下你在不在名单上。你是……”

“哈利·波特，她的外甥。”对于一个不会听到他的名字就马上大吃一惊然后看着他的疤的人报出姓名多么令人轻松。事实上，她一点反应都没有，只是等着。“哦，这事莱姆斯·卢平，是个朋友。”哈利补充道。

“你签名的时候我给那里打个电话。”护士说着指向一块夹在金属板上的格子纸。

哈利签了名，在看到斯内普写下和当天早些时候他读到的信上字迹几乎一致的“莱姆斯·卢平”的时候有些震惊。奇怪了。

“好的，我知道了，我马上带他上来，”护士轻声地说。她挂掉电话在椅子上转过身重新审视这一对来访者。“你可以上去了，”她对哈利说着，指指电梯，“坐电梯，328病房。”她的目光突然转向斯内普：“恐怕你要等在这里了。”

斯内普眯起眼睛，哈利用不了当个读心师就能知道他在想什么。斯内普俯身向询问台直直地看向那女人的脸，并低声地说出“一忘皆空”的时候哈利都不是很惊讶。只有一件事让哈利惊讶：斯内普能施无杖魔法，至少是一些。他再次疑惑为什么邓布利多没有给魔药大师黑魔法防御术的教职。当然了，这可能是因为邓布利多知道斯内普死也学不会教学，而校长更愿意学生学到一些真的防御术。但考虑到年复一年垂涎这个职位的跳梁小丑们，这好像也说不通。至少今年不是乌姆里奇了，但是在哈利看来，阿兰教授几乎就跟她一样糟糕。他也不怎么让他们实际操作。不过他至少不会让你关禁闭的时候用自己的血写字。这还算可以，哪怕他们在几周的时间内学的最有用的东西是或者的“或”只有一撇。

正如他所忍受的一如既往糟糕透顶的防御术课，除了三年级的。

他们还在办邓布利多军真是一大幸事，总有人得试着让学生准备好和食死徒战斗，更不用说黑领主本身。如果老师不教，那学生们就自己学。

这又是一个让哈利不再尊敬邓布利多的原因。哈利确定他本可以雇佣像样的防御术老师的，然而他没有。相反，他选择把学生置于愚蠢的行为之下。毫无疑问他有自己的道理……庞大的，接二连三交织在一起的理由，说他为什么必须这样行事，又为什么必须将理由保密……邓布利多觉得自己是个大策略家还是什么的。上个学年结束的时候，太多的策略让小天狼星掉到了死亡之幕的后面。哈利再也不能忍受了。他不能强迫校长透露他的那些小阴谋或者把真相全盘托出。他所能做的只有他现在在做的事情。

尽力。

当哈利想明白这些事的时候，护士正摇着头好像刚从梦里醒来，她的声音低沉又含糊：“328病房，好了，你们两个去吧。”这一次，她慢悠悠的手势包含了他们两个人。

他们走向电梯，但是半路上哈利说：“等等，我应该早点想到的。你带麻瓜钱了吗？我没有。”

“校长觉得以防万一比较好。”斯内普在马甲口袋里摸索着低声说。说实在的，尽管泡泡纱马甲穿在卢平身上显得很不错，但是穿在斯内普身上太让人受不了了。“你要什么？”

“花。”哈利指向他们刚才经过的鲜花礼品店。

“啊，好，给你。”斯内普说着把几张五十磅的纸钞塞给他。

“把它们都收起来，_莱姆斯_。”哈利强调道。这露馅露得不小，但是至少如果有伏地魔的支持者在暗中潜伏的话，这样的失误也不会让他们觉得奇怪。他们怎么知道多少麻瓜钱才是合理的？

哈利抽出最上面的一张纸钞放进口袋，走向商店，然后快速地审视起他的选项来。他觉得百合花很讨人喜欢……但是不行，最好别这样，这很可能让佩妮姨妈想起莉莉·波特。除此之外，它们很贵。最后他买了半打放在小玻璃瓶里的切花。说实在的，这些切花看上去十分寒酸，但是他知道如果他买了任何更铺张的东西，弗农姨父就会指控他说那是变出来的。就算是这样，他还是得解释自己是怎么负担得起哪怕这么少的东西的。

“谢了，莱姆斯，”哈利换上一张笑脸，说着将抓着一把找钱的手伸向斯内普。

“留着。”斯内普转向一边咆哮道。

“不用，真的——”哈利坚持说，但是斯内普已经走开了。“好吧，谢谢你借我钱。”他跟上去的时候补充道。

不管斯内普要回复什么,都被电梯打开人群鱼贯而出的场景给打断了。那人又看上去一脸目瞪口呆的样子。考虑到斯内普可以面无表情地宣称自己“将声望装在瓶中，酿造荣耀，为死亡画上句号”，这看上去蠢得可笑。谁会对一个简简单单的升降梯入迷成这个样子？

可以说，这是麻瓜的魔法，只是它并非魔法，而是机械。哈利知道，当然斯内普也知道，但是几乎可以肯定，他看上去从未近距离观察过这些机器。最好还是不要偷笑了，哈利决定，他只希望在见到德斯礼家之前斯内普能冷静下来。如果他像个刚发现冲水马桶的两岁小孩一样瞪着医院仪器的话，哈利的家人绝对就会知道他是个巫师了。

他们踏入电梯，哈利按下了三楼的按钮。电梯突然启动，这几乎让斯内普摔了一跤，哈利憋住笑。毫无疑问，用魔法的话过程会顺畅得多。

“好，328房。”门打开时哈利说，他检查起墙上的箭头，“这边。”他马上就找到了那间房，往里看了一眼。房间里有十张窄窄的床，一边五张。尽管里面到处都是医疗仪器，但是它的布局和霍格沃兹的校医院并没有多大不同。

哈利一台仪器都不认识，但是他不打算让斯内普知道。他在魔药课上毫无头绪得够久了，这使得目前小小的角色反转十分令人愉快。

“记住，你是个麻瓜。”在进去之前哈利嘶声说，然后他又想到了一件事，“听着，弗农姨父在生气的时候会变得口不择言，你永远都不知道他可能会说出什么话。你能在我们四周加一个消声咒吗？呃，没有墙壁或者帘子给咒附着的时候可以吗？”

“我得出结论，今年的防御课一点没比往年好。”斯内普说，尽管他点了点头。

哈利忍不住说：“哦，但是你很棒，莱姆斯，真的很棒。你是霍格沃兹最好的老师，那就是我对你的看法：顶尖的。”

说完，他向病房里走去。但是他一进去，笑容就消失了。

* * *

第二更

在他们经过时，有几个病人转过头，但是癌症病房里的大多数人都在沉睡，包括德斯礼家。德斯礼家的所有人。

佩妮姨妈躺在最靠近窗户的床上，她比哈利见过的任何时候都要消瘦，皮肤苍白得几乎透明。那皮肤的上面有的地方带着淤青。她的眼睛闭着，脸朝向光射进来的地方，干瘪的胸膛快而浅地上下起伏。哈利倒吸一口气。他当然听说她病了，而且很严重，但是不知为什么，他本来以为她看上去还是原来的样子。尖酸刻薄地上上下下打量他，当她因为他弄脏地板，或者在烤肉里放了太多盐，或者考得比达德利好而大吼大叫的时候，嘴唇失望地拧在一起。

然而她看上去的确是病了。非常严重，严重到哈利几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。有很长一会儿，他只是愣愣地看着。他以前从未见过有人在这样的状态下，甚至是在伏地魔嘶嘶的说出“杀掉多余的”之后那糟糕的时刻下的西德里克也不曾如此。

那已经够糟了，而这更甚。缓慢的死亡，麻瓜的死亡。癌症正在对佩妮姨妈产生的影响糟到了极点。

在那一瞬间，哈利直面了内心的真相，近乎丑恶的真相：当他刚读到她的病的时候，他曾对她可能受折磨有那么一点小小的高兴。毕竟，他也曾受折磨，而且是在她的手中。他曾相信她活该如此，她是受到了报应。

没错，他可以保证佩妮姨妈远非完人，但是他收回了对癌症的看法。没有任何人活该如此。她在还活着的时候慢慢腐烂，她的身体紧抓着显而易见不存在的希望。他的胃因为想呕吐的感觉扭紧了，但是吞咽动作帮了忙。至少帮了一些忙。深吸入几口让人镇定的空气也有所助益。直到这时他才将他惊恐的目光从她身上扯开。

他没有哭泣，他不会为了佩妮哭泣，但是眼泪刺痛了他的眼睛。羞愧的泪水。有一两滴滑出来沾湿了他的脸，但是哈利没有注意到，直到莱姆斯无声地递给他一条白色的手绢。他必须提醒自己，_不，不是莱姆斯_，尽管这一次变得困难了。

“谢谢，”他没有看斯内普，小声说道。感谢上帝，那不是莱姆斯站在他身旁，不然的话他可能会说更多，甚至可能胡乱地说出他的愧疚，为了他原先希望她如此而愧疚。但他本不知道，他并没有真正明白死亡的含义。在西德里克和小天狼星的死之后他本应明白的，但是没有。他愚蠢、不为他人考虑幼稚。关于所有的事。

哈利把手帕塞回给斯内普，然后决定无视他，继续审视面前的场景。弗农·德斯礼在一张紧靠着病床的椅子上睡着了，他的头偏向一边，轻轻打鼾；达德利在另一张椅子上，向前倾，把手臂和头枕在接近床脚的地方。边桌上放着开始枯萎的康乃馨和一小沓打开了的卡片。

哈利凝视了一会儿，不知道该做什么，然后他耸耸肩，把那一小瓶切花放在康乃馨旁边，然后去一个已经睡着的病人旁边搬起一张空置的椅子。把那张椅子无声地放在离佩妮不远处之后，他示意斯内普坐下，然后他给自己搬了另一张椅子。

他们在沉默中坐了几分钟。哈利逐渐接受了这次拜访所蕴涵的可怕事实，不仅关于生和死，也关于他自己。_成熟度，_他的脸扭曲了一下

在某一刻，他意识到他应该带一本书来读的。但是他没有除了霍格沃兹课本之外的任何书，而那些书显然不适合出现在这里。把它们留在德斯礼家房子里他空荡荡的房间中是正确的。那房子里当然还有其他书，但是他知道最好不要碰。

斯内普比他见过的任何时候都要不安，但他想那很合理。魔药大师什么时候坐着无所事事过了？在课堂上他是一团狂暴地活跃着的人影，从一张桌子冲到另一张桌子，嘲笑格兰芬多学生做的的魔药，夸奖史莱哲林的，尽管它们通常看上去几乎一样。当他在课上坐下的时候，那是在批改论文。他阅读的时候一根手指稳定地顺着羊皮纸卷滑过，另一只手愤怒地写下诸如“_看来这一次你的大脑整个放错了地方。在你重新找回它之前拜托不要回来上课。_”之类的评论。

甚至在他监考的时候，他也会澄清溶剂，或者给魔药材料排序，与此同时他锐利的目光盯着他们。难怪他会看见哈利把信藏到试卷下面去了。

现在斯内普一点可做的事也没有，哈利知道这要不了多久就能让魔药大师发狂了。

斯内普突然站起来，走向床尾，那里悬挂着一块速记板。他把它一把抓起来开始阅读，他的手指一行一行地向下挪动，正如在批改论文时一样。

“我觉得访客不应该看这个。”哈利小声指出。

“反正也没有用处，这完全是天书。”斯内普只是低吼。

哈利觉得斯内普可真是说这话合适人选。某些一年级学生拿到改好的魔药课论文还没哭出来的唯一原因是因为有一半的评语都是用一长串脑子正常的人绝对不可能认出来的，连在一起画圈的草书写的。当你看到写在边上空白处的“_如果你真的觉得发酵紫杉树汁没有毒的话，我建议你做一点喝下去，确认你跟你的格兰芬多伙伴分享了_”之后，你真的不想知道其他的评语说了什么了。

斯内普发出的声音并不响，但是足够唤醒达德利了。

那男孩伸展手臂，咕咕哝哝地说了什么。他抬起头的时候因为精疲力竭而左右摇晃。他盯着哈利，眨了几次眼睛。

在哈利这边，他忍不住盯回去。达德利看上去几乎和佩妮一样生病了，尽管他没有他母亲那种被消耗殆尽的外表，但是他绝对掉了重量。很多重量。

当然达德利还是出奇地肥胖，但是那仍然是显著的改善。很奇怪的是，这家人没有给他买更合适的新衣服。达德利的裤子和衬衫就像哈利的一样卷起了边。

哈利快速地思考，在确认自己的魔杖完全塞在袖子里之后，他站起身向他的表哥走去，然后在他的椅子边单膝跪下。但他不是要乞求。不管斯内普会说什么，他都不会乞求的。但阻止他的不是自尊而是现实。如果德斯礼家不想帮他，那他们就不会，就这么简单。他在满五岁之前就学会了乞求不能改变任何事，然后他就没有乞求过，再也没有。

不管怎么说，现在提起守护咒还为时过早。那不是什么他能随口说的事。他必须想好怎么把它融入整个话题，如何才能在佩妮姨妈病入膏肓的时候只担心他自己这事听上去不那么地不顾他人感受和自我中心。

跪下……只是感觉比把椅子挪过来更方便一些。那看起来更没有侵略性，更尊重这病房里的氛围和达德利自己显而易见的伤恸。

“你好，哈利。”他的表哥终于呻吟着说。他依旧晕头转向，指出了显而易见的事实：“你来了。”

哈利点头时，弗农·德斯礼开始苏醒。他在这个问题上有话要说，事实证明，他有很多话要说。


	7. 弗农姨父

一更完

弗农姨父先是睁开了一只眼睛，然后是另一只。他在袖子上擦擦嘴，一直到完全醒来才说话。即便如此，他开口说的第一句话是：“可够久啊，小子。”

哈利脸红了，他不想承认自己无视了那封信。他再次看了一眼佩妮姨妈，轻声地问：“这有多久了……呃，她什么时候……”

弗农姨父像看到他长出了六个头一样难以置信地瞪着他。“多久了？”他笨拙地站起身，大步走向他的外甥，抽着气说道，“是啊！多久了！你除了蠢之外是不是又聋又瞎？听起来你都不知道她得的什么病！”

“但是我真的不知道。”哈利站起身安静地指出。他感觉到斯内普也站起来了，但是这只让他觉得更加受威胁。这有点傻，他知道斯内普是来保护他的，他甚至知道一年级的时候斯内普救了他的命。

问题是斯内普从来没表现出他愿意救哈利，事实上，哈利怀疑他对此深感后悔。或者如果不是因为寓言的话他会感到后悔，没错，那可怕的寓言某种程度上让哈利成为魔法世界的必需品，但是这不代表斯内普对哈利没有摔死感到高兴。

“你说你不知道她怎么了？”弗农破口大骂，“我看你接下来要宣称你自己完全不记得上一个暑假了！”

“我记得我们上一个暑假两不相干。”哈利毫无语气地回答，他觉得最好还是不要补充说那是他迄今为止最棒的暑假了。

“哼，好吧，我看这就是原因了。”弗农一边用他肥大的手来来回回搓着后颈，一边承认说。他将脖子左右拉抻的时候发出了一阵喀喀的声响。“可能是我没告诉你，我们太难过了，而且不知道如果你晓得了佩妮身体不好的话脑袋里会想点什么。别以为我会忘记达德利和那条蟒蛇的事，或者是那辆拆掉你窗户栅栏的该死的车，更不用说你把你阿姨充了气或者你愚蠢的朋友瞎折腾达德利的舌头或者你召唤魔鬼来杀他——”有那么一会儿，他好像忘了自己在说什么。

但是朝哈利的方向多看一眼让他捡起了新的重点，因为他终于注意到了斯内普。“这又是谁？”他一把抓住他外甥的前臂粗暴地摇晃着吼道，他的声音变成了愤怒低沉的咆哮，“我告诉过你了，明明白白清清楚楚，不许带怪胎来，你这小废物！光是看到你可能就要让可怜的佩妮一命呜呼了，看看她的情况！但是最好不要让这样的事发生，你听见了没有？因为如果这样你就是下一个完蛋的，小子。别以为我在开玩笑。”

哈利看到斯内普的身体稍稍僵了一下，但是他只是伸出手作为问候。“弗农姨父，这是莱姆斯·卢平，”哈利赶着说，他扭着胳膊直到脱身出来，“他不是……他和我不一样。他是个麻瓜，我是说……他是个正常人。“

“我还真不知道你们学校还有正常人。“弗农怀疑地咕哝着，尽管他握住了另一个男人的手，像在测斯内普的勇气似的上下晃。

“他是位全职教授。”哈利插嘴到，他知道姨父容易尊敬有头衔的人。“他是教，呃……”此时他降低声音，开始了他的计划，“他们叫那门课麻瓜研究。你看，他是帮助像我这样的人学习怎么，呃……不那么奇怪。那实际上是学校教学大纲很重要的一部分。”哈利决定添油加醋一些，所以在最后补充道，毕竟他的计划就是安抚德斯礼家。哦对了，加上一点悔恨的表情不会有错的。哈利睁大眼睛，让自己继续说话的时候嘴唇微微颤抖：“他们知道我们都是……他们知道我们这样的小孩需要帮助，呃，在自我控制方面，就像上次玛吉阿姨的事情那样。感谢卢平教授，我现在比以前好多了。我对之间那么坏真的感到非常非常抱歉。”

莱姆斯的衣服在他身边细细簌簌作响，哈利快速瞥向一边，注意到斯内普一动不动地盯进弗农姨父的眼睛里。_呃哦……摄神取念，而且没用魔杖_。但是那没有持续很久，所以哈利不知道斯内普知道了多少。

很明显，魔法起了作用，弗农肯定地点点头。“我十分认可你的做法，”他庞大的身躯在脚跟上上下浮动以向斯内普表示赞赏，“我可是第一次听到这小子为他自己是什么样的人道歉。所以你为什么在这里？只是因为是他的老师吗？”

“校长无法信任这男孩独自上路，”斯内普平淡地说，他的眼睛故意向窗外看去，“他是个闯祸精。”

弗农姨父油腻满意地笑了。要让他的心情变好，只需要有另一个人来说哈利坏话就够了，这一点很明显。

“闯祸精，没错，他就是这样的。”弗农应和说，他再次坐下的时候叹着气，金属折叠椅在他的体重下吱呀作响。他挥挥手，让哈利和斯内普做回自己的位置上去，然后看了一眼佩妮。当他看到她还在沉睡的时候，他继续说：“我们在他还是个娃娃的时候就收留了他，你懂的，我们不得不这么做。他的废物父亲在一场车祸里把自己和他老婆搞死了。酒后驾车。詹姆·波特连屁都不如，这小子更糟糕。他还没高出事情来那是因为我坐在这里。我的姐姐玛吉第一眼看到他就明白了，她说，_龙生龙凤生凤，老鼠儿子会打洞_，你记着我说的，我没听过比这更真的话了。”

哈利感到一阵阵的愤怒冲刷过他的身体，真是欺人太甚。他试着控制自己的怒火，试着在大脑中筑起高墙将咆哮的浪潮挡在后面，但是那潮水不断地从裂缝里渗出来，叫嚣着要发泄。他的姨父说的越多，那感觉越强。

“我都数不清教训了他多少次了，”弗农继续说，他确信只要是教麻瓜研究的老师（至少是哈利解释的麻瓜研究）都会同意他对波特的所有看法，“这小子从来没学乖过。你觉得连着一个月每天除十二个小时的杂草能让他在把课本偷出房间去学可以诅咒我们的咒语前多动动脑子吧？但是没有。我连皮带都拿出来了，他居然还检查说他要写_功课_。胆大包天啊。有一个暑假我们不得不把他的书烧了才把这事了结了。你相信他说什么了吗？说什么一个丑陋的白痴老师会在魔药课上嘲笑他！”

装着切花的玻璃瓶突然完全裂开了。

斯内普给了他一个警告的眼神，他压制着怒火瞪回去。

达德利终于完全醒来了，他被玻璃瓶裂开的声音吓了一跳。“爸……”他鼓足勇气，发着抖指出边桌上的碎片。

弗农转身向斯内普发起攻势，眉头拧在一起：“叫我看来他还需要多上几堂自控的课！”

“他会的。”斯内普用一种哈利就算透过莱姆斯的声音也能认出的语调保证。那是决心，冰冷，毫不留情的决心。

但弗农还没说完。“现在好了，小子，那些该死的花是哪里来的？你最好老实告诉我，要不上帝见证，我有话要说！你——”弗农猛地停下，然后用低沉但是反感的语气说完了剩下的话，“你用魔法变来的吗？”

“不，我是在楼下的礼品店买的。”哈利试着让自己的声音听上去彬彬有礼，那在他实际上想暴打那人的时候很难做到，“我想这样能让佩妮姨妈高兴一点。”

“你小子什么时候有钱来让别人高兴了？”弗农向前倾，几乎要因为他肥胖的身躯摔倒了，他咬牙切齿地问，“你那一文不值的父亲什么都没给你留下，不是吗？没有，你就是我们的负担，而且你尽最大努力当我们的负担——”

“卢平教授借了我一些钱，”哈利忍无可忍地打断了他的长篇大论。他之前干嘛要给自己找这个麻烦呢？

“哦，他借你了，是吗！所以你想怎么还他，嗯？我必须补充，我们在这么多年的人间地狱里给你吃给你穿可不是心甘情愿的。你以为我们希望我们可爱的达德利在你这种人身边吗？小子？你什么时候有过半毛钱了？你就跟你爸一样，他也是沾都没沾过工作，只会到处喝酒。失业，你懂的，”他向斯内普补充道，那人发出一声可以看作是赞同的声音，然后他把注意力转回哈利身上，“你活着就是浪费空气，但是你他妈最好找点工作做，钱不是树上长出来的，我们也不会像发糖一样白给！”

“你什么时候给过糖了？”哈利突然说，糟糕，策略失误，“对不起，弗农姨父，我那样不礼貌。我的意思是，我已经向卢平教授保证我会每周末给他擦地板，擦一个月，来偿还他。他觉得这交易很公平。”

“让他擦两个月，”弗农向斯内普建议说，“这小子是个懒鬼。”

提到糖让达德利了想起什么，他说要去走廊尽头的自动售货机买点东西。哈利克制住翻白眼的欲望。

“别给我一张巴结奉承的脸，小子！”弗农训斥着他，“达德利因为担心他的妈妈都日益消瘦了。你没看到衣服都挂在他身上了吗？他需要保持体力。妈的，他现在吃东西只是因为他对你到了感到大松一口气。我们等了那么多天，傻乎乎地担心那愚蠢的猫头鹰会不会分不清信件和田鼠。说真的，猫头鹰！这太过分了。还有，在社区会议的时候我对费格的人品有话要说，等着瞧！”

哈利从悠久的经验里学会了怎么回复这种没完没了的气话：“是的，弗农姨父。”

斯内普再次打断对话：“德斯礼先生，我恐怕哈利在校长派我来的时候没有向我解释清楚。我能冒昧询问您妻子的情况吗？如果哈利要在这里停留更长时间，我需要通知学校。”

“啊，哈利可能根本不知道要说什么。”弗农生硬地承认，他看上去又冷静下来了。哈利意识到斯内普对他能起那样的作用。他想知道这有多少归功于一道不易察觉的咒语，或者那是因为他用的语调，莱姆斯最柔软的语调。“上一个暑假我操碎了心，我不记得告诉他了。当然了，我怎么可能记得呢，这小子根本看不见人，在那叫人毛骨悚然，眼睛凸出来的人跟我说如果我胆敢瞪他一眼会发生什么后果之后，我也没有心情去把他找来。”

斯内普耐心地等着弗农说到重点，这魔药大师对学生可没这个耐心。可能除了史莱哲林。

“不管怎么说，她得的是白血病。”弗农沮丧地承认道，仿佛这词汇本身正在扼住他的喉咙。

哈利能看到斯内普正在试图解读这个词，试图找出点含义来，可能是把它拆成拉丁词根。他也能看到他没能真的明白。教授不是唯一一个不明白的人。

哈利向前靠了一点，轻声问：“白血病？那是……一种癌症吗？”

“血癌，”弗农叹着气，他忽然间看上去十分疲惫，以至于他还能醒着都是个奇迹，“在课纲里加上这条，教授，这蠢小子都不知道正常人是怎么生怎么死的这种基本常识。不管怎么说，她在排队等骨髓移植。达达和我都申请当捐献者，但是我们不匹配。”他的声音在最后一个词上加重了：“等候名单很长，医生说她可能等不到……”

“我很抱歉。”哈利说，他希望自己的家庭关系可以让他在说这话时把手放在别人胳膊上。但是他没有，也知道最好不要尝试。为数不多几次他试着抱他姨妈或者姨父的腿的时候（三岁的小孩也抱不到更高的地方了），他都被毫不留情地尖叫着推开。_我们不喜欢你这种人，所以保持距离。现在，回到你的储藏室里去，直到你学会不要把你那肮脏的手放在别人身上……_哈利微微瑟缩了一下，想起插销关上的时候那一声可怕的“喀哒”声，想起储藏室里凝滞的空气。

“你是应该感到抱歉。”弗农恶狠狠地回嘴，他恢复了常态，眼中的怒火越烧越炙，尽管他显然已经筋疲力尽了。“这是你的错，小子，完完全全是你的错!这么多年的担惊受怕，不得不忍受你，佩妮无时无刻不在想起她那怪胎妹妹!你对我们撒的弥天大谎！还有飘在半空中的布丁！我以为揍你一顿就让你老实了，但你还是坐在这里，连个招呼也不打就又把花瓶炸了！怪不得她要生病，抚养你的压力就能要她的命！”

这一次，哈利及时地封闭了自己的思想，以便更好地忍受弗农像炮火般攻来的辱骂。或者至少他自以为如此，思想封闭术和隐忍很难难区分开，哈利想它们是一样的。也许他只是需要少去感受。感受一切。

然而，不管有多么地隐忍，他也无法准备好听到接下来从姨父口中吐出的令人震惊的话。

“不过，现在你可以偿还她了。”他压低声音说，那声音低到哈利拼尽全力也只能勉强听到。“你知道我们不喜欢你老是搞的那些古怪的事情，这也难怪，但是如果你在那学校里真学到了什么玩意儿，你肯定也学会用它来做点好事吧，嗯？那就是我们把你叫回来的原因。你不觉得我们有谁想见你吧？我们只要你做一件事，那就是让佩妮恢复健康。”

哈利吞咽了一下，希望自己理解错误了。他肯定是理解错误了，对吧？“你……呃，你真的想让我用魔法，弗农姨父？”

“没错，小子！你没有脑子吗？你拿魔杖在她身上比划两圈，或者你要干什么都行，让她的血恢复正常！好了吗？动手啊！”

哈利吓坏了，他无法控制自己接下来做出的事。

他看向斯内普求助。_斯内普_。

但他不得不这么做，这里没有其他人了。

魔药大师看上去在沉思之中，过了很长一段时间才开口。“德斯礼先生，这是一个……不寻常的要求。哈利没有经受过治疗的训练，或许您能让我研究一下这件事吗？”

弗农的眼睛眯得更紧了：“你爱研究什么研究什么，卢平先生，但是说到底，这小子他妈最好救活我的佩妮。”

“我能理解。”斯内普喃喃说，他的声音仍然让哈利依稀想起一剂安神剂，“但是，我必须指出，这可能远远超出了他的能力范围——”

“哈!”弗农姨父吼道，不愿意接受这一点。不管斯内普之前对他施了什么咒语，现在肯定都不管用了。“那么多年来我一直忍受着他那变态的魔法!看看他对我和我的家人做的那些可怕的事! 如果他都不能用他的不正常来做一件我要求的事，那他就在街上饿死好了!你听明白了吗小子？在你用那些东西诅咒了达德利之后是佩妮坚持要收留你！她说你宣称那东西住在什么地方来着……巴兹卡班！是佩妮一直在包庇你！现在你要不做点帮她的事，要不我就把你提着耳朵扔出去，彻底摆脱你!”

哈利清了清嗓子，开始用沙哑的声音做出某种回答。他只觉得斯内普的手突然抓住了他的手指，紧紧地捏了一下。这样也好，他对该如何回答他叔叔的疯狂要求毫无头绪。说实话，那时他的视野已经开始渐渐收窄了。

当他的腿开始打弯时，他意识那是恐慌。

是斯内普，偏偏是斯内普，把他扶起来的。


	8. 两清

斯内普把他的手移到哈利的前臂上，好让他保持直立。“此事我们必须寻求咨询，”他平心静气地解释说。当弗农开始讲话时，教授先发制人地抬起一只手来。“没错，我完全理解时间十分紧迫，但这并不能改变你要求咒语是未知的这一事实。就算你要的魔法是有可能的，我们也得从头开发起来。”

“好吧，那要花多长时间？”弗农问道。

“我们越早开始动手越好。”这是斯内普对此事最后的评价，“现在，我想哈利最好要些食物。看看他，他在颤抖。”

哈利觉得这话过于夸张，但他不能否认自己饿了。

弗农开始抱怨起来，说什么这男孩以前已经挨过好多次饿，也没有怎么样，但是他那典型的无情评论在达德利做的事的对比下顿然失色。

“你想吃糖吗，哈利?”

哈利几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，但他瞥向斯内普的另一边时，他的表哥正递出一块巧克力杏仁排，还带着包装的。他晕头转向地收下了，同时注意到达德利没怎么吃买来的东西。哈利想，佩妮姨妈的病对他的表哥影响十分重大。

“呃，好，当然。”哈利迟疑地回答。那个恐吓邻里，殴打任何个子比他小的人的达德利发生了什么？那个只会对哈利说出侮辱或者威胁的话的达德利？哈利突然想到这个提议会不会是一种诡计。

但它不是。达德利毫不犹豫地递过把巧克力排。

“呃，谢了，达德利。”哈利设法说。真的，他感觉好一点了，斯内普再也不需要扶着他了。但他当他扯了扯胳膊的时候，那魔药大师没有松开手。

“留着晚点吃，”斯内普指示道，“晚饭后。”

嗯，也许那时候斯内普没有放开手是件好事。哈利的虚弱感又猛烈的袭来了。他到底怎么才能完成弗农姨父要求他做的事呢？他不能，不是吗？尽管他并不确定，但哈利觉得没有人可以。那么，那些保护他不受伏地魔伤害的守护咒呢？如果哈利任凭佩妮姨妈死去，德思礼一家就永远不会允许达德利延续此事了，不管他是不是对此无能为力——

“呼吸。”斯内普在他身边轻声说，然后又转向弗农说，“也许你能推荐一家我们可以过夜的旅店？”

弗农转向一边去抚摸佩妮的额头。他心烦意乱，直到斯内普重复了一遍才听到这个问题。

“什么？哦。好吧，实际上……”他清了清嗓子，似乎在考虑这个问题，当他开始说话时，他的胸脯因自负而高高挺起。“在我反对之前，那男孩都可以住在家里。他让我失望了很多次，但这次不会，对吧？我相信他会为他的家庭做正确的事。小子，对不对？”

斯内普握着他的手臂的手比原先更紧了，当哈利抬头看时，看到他的教授微微摇头。

哈利不明白这是什么意思，但是既然说“不”不是个好主意，他给出了一声似是而非的回应，又低头看回他那双过大了的，耷拉着的鞋子。

“恐怕我必须和哈利呆在一起，”斯内普正在说，“这是校长的命令，所以我才这样要求。”

“没错，闯祸精，”弗农咕哝着说，又朝佩妮倾了一点，“这些天她几乎不醒来了。好吧，教授，我猜校长知道他是怎么回事。不管怎么说，我也不想让这小子一个人呆在我的房子里。你不知道他会干出什么来。你睡他的房间，他可以睡客厅地板。”

“一个人呆在房子里？”哈利沙哑地说，他很困惑，“你们不回家吗？”

“当然不回！”弗农大叫道，“达达和我在边上订了一个房间，但是我们很少用它。佩妮万一醒来的时候我要在这里，别以为我会离开！我们好几天都没有回那房子了！”

哈利设法抖开斯内普的胳膊，这一次他在没有辅助的情况下只是轻微地摇晃了几下。他不知道该怎么回应姨父的爆发，只是迟疑着说：“那我可以也留在这里吗？”

“跟你的老师走，”弗农叹气道，再次把头靠回墙上。

离开的时候，哈利试着不要回头。他不想看到佩妮姨妈如此糟糕的样子，他真的不想。但是有什么东西迫使他这样做。

哈利回头看的时候，看到的是达德利站在床脚，揉搓着眼睛不让自己哭出来。

* * *

“你没力气走回去的，”他们走进电梯时斯内普宣布。这一次他看上去没有惊慌失措。

“哦，我还好。”哈利坚持道，她拉伸了一下身体。那恐慌感已经退入背景之中，但是他知道它正在意识的边缘潜伏，一旦他对他叔叔所想的东西考虑过多就会再次席卷而来。

“别给我逞英雄了。你幻影移形过吗？”

“呃，我用过港口钥。”哈利用手摩擦着自己的前臂思考着说，他确信斯内普已经知道这事了，第三个任务，西德里克……“我不喜欢。”

“这也没好到哪里去，特别是你不习惯的话。”他毫无预警地向哈利踏进一步，拉过他紧紧地靠在自己身上，“闭上眼睛不要动——”

“放开我！”尽管那触感和气味都是莱姆斯的，但哈利还是大叫着挣扎。不是莱姆斯，不是莱姆斯。他在扭动的时候对自己重复。

“好吧。”斯内普怒道，“自己看着办。”

话音刚落，哈利周围的世界融化成为了一团令人作呕的色块。那不是他的肚脐钩被勾住，也不是被猛甩到了某个地方的感觉。唯一的感觉是他惊恐地确定整个世界在他身边融化了，然后融化进他的身体里。他的骨头开始疼痛，肌肉发出抗议，他的身体战斗了一场而且失败了，嘴里充满了胃酸。

* * *

哈利意外地发现自己双手着地地跪在女贞路四号门前的草坪上。有很长一会儿他一动不动，他觉得地面正以一种危险的速度旋转，如果他站起来的话他就会被猛地抛出去。但是过了一会儿，那飞旋的速度渐渐减缓，成为缓慢的翻滚，他用胳膊支起自己，跪了起来。

“好不了多少？”他恶狠狠地质问斯内普，那人正站在几英尺外，胳膊交叉，脸上浮出一丝得意的微笑，“明明是糟糕了一千倍！你至少可以警告我吧？”

“如果你还记得得话，我试图帮你吸收掉它的冲击力。”

“你有想过要告诉我吗？”

斯内普眯起眼睛，尽管哈利确定这个表情在莱姆斯身上远没有魔药大师本想要的那么吓人。“经验是最好的老师。我敢保证你下次会抓紧我了。”

“可别。”哈利咕哝着站起来。天色已经完全黑了，这让他想知道他们在医院呆了多久。但黑暗是好的，这意味着邻居们很可能没有看到他们到达。但是说到他们出发的时候……“我就告诉你一声，大多数电梯都有摄像头，有人可能会在录像里看到我们幻影移形了，那可比有人宣称看见车在天上飞糟糕得多。”

“嗯哼。”斯内普只是这么回答，“阿拉霍洞开。你姨父叫你住在这里，却没想到给你个进门的法子。”

“没错，他觉得我会像你刚才那样开门。”

“你惯常无视保密法吗？”

“不是！”哈利失去耐心，大叫道，“除了我不能控制的时候， 我从来没在这里用过魔法，懂不懂！”承认这点让他想到了碎掉的花瓶，以及让他失控的原因。那些指向他的恶毒的话语和随之出现的谎言。斯内普都听到了。

哈利叹着气走过斯内普身边走向厨房。他开始打开碗柜寻找不需要太麻烦就可以做的东西。可能是汤。

“坐下。”斯内普命令说。当哈利没有照做的时候，他抓住了哈利的肩膀把他推进桌子旁的椅子里。

“我以为你说我需要吃东西！”哈利爆发道，把椅子推开，“这里可没有家养精灵来做饭，还是你打算做？”

“呆着别动，你这傻孩子。”斯内普嘱咐道。他在桌子对面的一张椅子上坐下，把手放在桃花心木的表面上，轻声而坚定地说：“你今天受了几次不小的惊吓，还刚经历了像被颠倒了一样的感觉。深呼吸几次。除非你在吃东西之前让自己冷静下来，不然会生病的。”

“滚。”哈利答道。他凭什么在意斯内普怎么想？他已经照顾了自己……好吧，原则上来说他一直是自己照顾自己的。他不需要一个多管闲事挖苦人的混蛋老师来管他的吃饭时间。

“格拉芬多扣——”斯内普停了下来，轻轻笑了，但是哈利没觉得哪里好笑。就他看来，事情越来越不好笑了，因为魔药大师说的下一句话是：“很显然，你是这里的家养精灵，哈利。”

哈利怒气冲冲地说：“你现在不认为我是著名的哈利波特，过度打扮，特殊待遇，娇生惯养？”

斯内普抬起一边眉毛：“不，我认为你十分疲倦，过度紧张，还没你想让我相信的那么老，并且需要好好吃顿饭。一顿不用你自己做的饭。我还认为我们需要讨论很多东西。这里附近有什么饭店你推荐的吗？”

不知道为什么，哈利没有比再说一句“滚”更想做的事了。想到斯内普变得那么……好吧，几乎像是真的莱姆斯那样，他感觉很奇怪。或许他只是还不相信斯内普。

“哦，让我叫个披萨得了，”哈利呻吟道，“今天晚上我不需要更多倒霉事劈头盖脸砸我头上了。理论上在这幢房子里伏地魔奈何不了我，所以把电话给我。”

“为什么说理论上？”

“邓布利多说的话我一半都信不了。”哈利叹道，“比如说，他说过去年让你指导我是个错误，说他意识到我们的旧账会让整件事变成灾难。然而我们再一次在他的命令下被丢到了一起。”

“这和思想封闭术不一样，”斯内普指出，“在萨里这里谁来照顾你？蒙顿格斯·弗莱彻？哈拉贝拉·费格？”

“不如真的莱姆斯怎么样？”

“那人不久之后就会变成狼人在上锁的房间里沉睡了。另外，如果黑领主对你的兴趣突然增加，我会是我们这边最早知道的人。这很关键，而阿不思明白这点。”

我们这边。听到这么讲感觉很奇怪。太多年来他一直把斯内普当作死敌。而且他就是，几乎肯定可以说是……但那和战争是两回事。

“我估计也是。”哈利咕哝说，“但是你如果想知道我为什么不信任邓布利多，你看看他的反复无常就知道了。”

“生活不是透明的水晶晶体，它是液态的，不断在变化。如果你只是因为阿不思根据事态做出不同的反应就对他妄下判断，那你就是个傻子。”

“我还以为在你的观点里我就是个傻子呢。”

“如果你笨到不相信我在课上说的一大半话都是为了让马尔福汇报给他父亲的，那你的确是。”斯内普用手指梳过头发，把莱姆斯棕色的发束从额头上掠开，“回想起来，我意识到不该停掉你的思想封闭术课，尽管我要指出你拒绝练习使我不管做什么都几乎是无用功。话说回来，我怀疑阿不思觉得他给了我第二次机会，我同时也怀疑把你和信带到他面前这事让他确信我这次可以……做得更好，不管之前发生了什么。”

斯内普等待着他的回复，没有收到答复响起的时候他试探道：“你说你要‘叫个披萨’，对不对？”

“对。我说把电话给我。”哈利发现他需要解释并且指出电话是什么，如果他心情好点的话，这有可能会很好笑，“那个墙上的，蓝色的东西。”他不想要站起来找电话簿，所以他又一次打给电话查询问他要的号码。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

他一定是睡着了，因为他知道的下一件事是披萨已经放在了桌子上，盘子和刀叉摆在一边，而斯内普正在研究怎么处理这玩意儿。

哈利昏昏沉沉地坐起来，无精打采地开始吃那片斯内普终于弄进他盘子里的歪七扭八的披萨。他一点力气都没有，直到他注意到斯内普咬了一口披萨然后吐了出来。嗯，那不可能比他让我们吞下的那些恶臭的合剂更糟了……但这个想法提醒了哈利一件事。“你有没有吃，呃……药?”

斯内普瞪着他，哈利觉得那代表肯定句。他感觉好点了，就站起来给他们两个倒水。这一次，斯内普没有试图阻止他。

“好吧。”哈利直切主题，“你听到他们想要的了，我该怎么办?”

“那个决定可以等等再谈。”斯内普回答。他一口气喝光了整杯的水，然后继续苦着脸，用刀叉又吃了一口披萨。如果不是因为哈利至少可以想象莱姆斯在吃披萨，这个画面肯定太奇怪了。斯内普吃完那片披萨之后放下他的餐具，自动地把它们平行排列起来，好像它们是魔药桌上的工具一样。“让我们分析一下你叔叔的行为。他给你写了一封信，措辞至少可以说是无礼的，然后他当面长篇大论地痛斥了你一顿。而且是在陌生人，在你的老师面前?”

“所以弗农姨父是一头叫人忍无可忍的猪猡。”哈利承认道。他以前从没大声说出过这句话，现在他觉得把它说出来真叫人轻松。“就这么回事。”

斯内普皱起眉头，似乎他自己也这么认为，但哈利觉得他只是不知道如何很好地控制莱姆斯的表情。“我的意思是，波特先生——”

“如果你要这么叫我，我希望你施过无声无息了。”现在想想，哈利意识到，他几分钟前就该想到这点了。这证明了他有多累。

斯内普又瞪了他一眼，那种“你是学生我才是老师”的眼神。哈利瞪回去，但斯内普明显软化的态度让他不知所措。“那个，再加上_不可洞穿_。”魔药大师严厉地回答。“刚才我说到，你姨父把你召来的动机是是要你帮他一个很大的忙，但他的态度课可说不上是个在哀求的人。就我的推测来看，他极尽所能地来侮辱你。这给了‘非理性’这个词新高度。”

“你才是那个用了摄神取念的。没错，我注意到你在用。不管怎样，你肯定知道他是什么样的人。他一生气就脑子不好使了。这有什么要紧的？”话虽如此，哈利还是用手抓起披萨，开始吃起来。

“这很重要，因为了解他意味着我们知道如何更好地对付他，波特先生。摄神取念的作用是读取记忆，而不是读取心灵状态。如果我们要说服他让我们延续守护咒，那我们必须确定怎么才能更好地对他施加影响。”

“嗯，那很容易，不是吗？用个一忘皆空让他忘记自己有多恨我，然后再问他愿不愿意。如果这还不够的话，我肯定有什么你可以用的咒语，让他对我有一定程度的担心。”

“我们绝对需要一门更像样的黑魔法防御术课。”斯内普嘀咕说，“尽管献祭魔法这种话题可能更适合七年级，不过就这样吧。你没办法欺骗别人让他们参与构建保护性的咒语。这根本就无法操作。”

“邓布利多清清楚楚地说过我姨妈是不情愿地收留了我，教授。”

“那个你不相信的邓布利多？”斯内普稍稍嘲弄着，“这是个语义问题。她也许对收留你并不感到开心，波特，但事实上她是心甘情愿的。没有人强迫她这么做，也没有人下了咒。她甚至没有受到贿赂，只有良心驱使了她的行动，而这正是我们需要从你表哥那里得到的东西。”

“所以我甚至不能把我的金子分一点给他们。”哈利沮丧地总结道。“不是说我要给他们加隆。我敢打赌，他们会认为加隆带着诅咒。但我本来想可以把一些换成英镑。你确定这样一点用都没有吗?”

“就算你散尽千金分文不剩，善意也是买不到的。如果我们假设达德利在他父亲同意前是不会同意的话，那你的姨父毫无善意就是个大问题了。”

“你用不着告诉我他们缺乏善意，教授。”

“我的确用不着。”哈利没有抬头，斯内普肯定露出了一丝笑容，“但现在他远不止缺乏善意。你的姨父对你的记忆非常扭曲，他相信你应该为你所有的不幸负责。”

不幸。好啊，这可真是个用来形容猖獗的情感虐待的好中性词，更不用提一直做到半夜的家务杂事和偶尔当头的巴掌了。哈利下定决心继续吃，决心不为斯内普可能获得的记忆而烦恼。如果魔药大师知道了一切呢？如果他真的在史莱哲林四处传播，或者更糟，在每堂魔药课上例行的接二连三的辱骂中，一点一点地把它吐出来呢？比这更糟的事情在他身上发生过，这是肯定的。是啊，比如说他自己的血帮助了伏地魔重获主宰，比如说知晓他自己要为由此带来的每一次死亡负责。比如说意识到他自己不是一个男孩，他只是一道伤疤和一条预言。

比如无意中把小天狼星诱向死亡。

“好吧，你的童年也不是什么无忧无虑的好日子!”他突然爆发了，这一次，他甚至不在乎斯内普会不会因为哈利知道的事情生气。

“没错。”斯内普承认道，他把头撇向一边，若有所思地看着哈利。“我想也许我们两清了。”

“哦，这可真太好了。”哈利气急败坏地说，他没想西弗勒斯·斯内普这样的人竟然会承认如此重要的事。“我可开心死了。教授，让我把话说明白了！我当时说过我很抱歉了，而且我真的感到很抱歉，而且，除了对小天狼星之外，我从未对任何人吐露过半个字。我问他也完全只是因为我需要知道他那个时候在想什么玩意儿，需要知道我父亲为什么是这么个狂妄自大的下作东西，这样行了吗？所以如果说我们扯平了，那么……哦，当我没说。”

他停了下来。

“如果说我们扯平了……”斯内普沉思着，眯起眼睛，用莱姆斯从未用过的方式打量着哈利，仿佛掠食者在打量猎物。“啊。这爆发会不会是某种尴尬的、有点幼稚的要求，要求我不要分享我从你这里知道的事?”

哈利向下瞪着自己的盘子。说真的，吃了一半的披萨看起来很恶心。他有一种强烈的冲动想把它扔到墙上，看着番茄酱从丑陋的花哨墙纸上滴下来。

“波特先生?”

那从莱姆斯的声音里流露出的傲慢语气使他抬起头来，绿眼睛依旧燃烧着怒火。“我什么都没有要求，先生。我不会要求我得不到的东西。”

“毫无疑问，这是住在这里的又一份遗产。”斯内普摇着头评价道。他迟疑了一下，然后继续说道:“我相信我提问的时机有待改进，但我可以问问你教父在你向他提问时是怎么回答的吗?”

“哦，当然，为什么不行？你就是要把我的整个生活搞得一团糟。”哈利发着牢骚，“他说他们两个都是白痴。他们才15岁，而每个人在15岁的时候都是白痴。”

斯内普缓缓靠回椅子上，指尖搭在一起，庄严地看着哈利。“波特先生，与你听说的相反，你的父亲，他并未失业。”

哈利不知道他们的谈话是怎么转到这个话题上的，但这似乎让先前所感到的刺痛减轻了。“我知道，”他承认道。“显然，他不是在车祸中丧生的，也不是一个身无分文的废物。”

“他并非身无分文，不。”斯内普回应道，这话本该挖苦至极的，但是听起来并没有那样的感觉。它听上去更像是……斯内普不愿承认那个十五岁的孩子已经长大，并把他的白痴行为抛在了身后。

哈利又吃完了一片披萨，然后用袖子擦了擦嘴，心想意大利辣香肠比他记忆中要油腻得多。即使斯内普轻蔑地撇了撇嘴唇，也不值得他爬起来找餐巾，因为这是达德利的衣服。

“让我们回到先前的话题，你的姨父。”魔药大师说，“你对他在需要你帮助的时候故意跟你作对有任何的理论解释吗?”

“哦，简单得很。”哈利一边回答，一边把盘子推开，在达德利的裤子上擦了擦手，只为了看斯内普再次皱起了眉头。“弗农姨父这辈子从来没有说服过任何人做任何事，他只知道恐吓。”哈利皱起了眉头，想起了几十件可以佐证他说法的事件，然后他强迫自己回到手头的话题上，“他会想，如果他好好请求，我就不会帮他了。”

“当然，他的确没有好好地请求。”斯内普的嘴唇微微一撇。“但这又让我想到另一件事。为什么这个要求会让你透不过气来？我从食死徒们和阿不思那里都听说过你的详细情况。坦白地说，你在面对黑领主的时候表现出的焦虑都比你在亲戚面前展现的要少得多。你不可能觉得他们比黑领主还可怕。”

“没错。我不知道……”哈利抬起一根手指去摸索他的伤疤。“也许至少在面对他的时候，我可以做些什么。不是说我觉得我我能打击他，我在那个墓地里吓坏了。但是那时我有……我不知道，我有选择、咒语，至少有些什么。此外，就像你说的，每次我战胜他的时候都得到了帮助。先是厄里斯魔镜，然后是方克斯和分院帽，还有，呃，我父母从他的魔杖里冒了出来，上一次是邓布利多和几个雕像。”

斯内普对这番胡言乱语丝毫没有质疑。好吧，正如他所说，他可能是从他的信息来源处那里都听说了。当一个“人人都在讨论的男孩”可不是棒呆了吗？

“不管怎么说，这有什么关系呢?”哈利问，他意识到那自怨自艾的的冲动并试图拒绝它，“他们自己那样感觉，我无法改变。我想即便是我救了佩妮姨妈也不会有什么改变的，虽然达德利的行为确实让我疑惑了一下。”

“他看到了你叔叔没看到的东西。”斯内普平静地肯定道。“即疏远你并非寻求帮助的最佳方式。”

“哈。”哈利一边说一边摸出巧克力排开始吃。“我个人认为摄魂怪把他吓出了点理智。要么是当他们试图吸出他的灵魂时，他们设法只吸出了最糟糕的那部分。没错，这样就说得通了。我是说，你想想，他给我的不是焦糖椰子之类的东西，而是巧克力。”这并不好笑，但出于某种原因，哈利笑了。

“不要拿摄魂怪开玩笑。”斯内普责备道。

“我没有，我是真的认为摄魂怪可能把达德利变好了。”哈利向后靠，端详着天花板。它在他眼前有点晃动，这说明他是多么疲倦。这可能就是为什么他松了口风，说:“你知道，像这样坐着说话太奇怪了。我觉得你在过去三分钟里都没侮辱我。”

“如果我这么做了，你会感觉好点吗?”斯内普略带轻蔑地问。好吧，这的确好点了，哈利想。

“是的，可能会的，”他承认道，站起来，伸伸懒腰，“它会提醒我你不是莱姆斯。好吧，我累瘫了。如果弗农姨父知道了会气疯的，但我会睡在沙发而不是地板上。你可以照他说的住我的房间。别以为把你自己关在外面有什么意思，现在不行。晚安。”

“上楼去你的房间。”斯内普命令道。“我马上就来。”

“来干嘛？我不需要别人帮我盖被子了，从——”哦，完了。佩妮姨妈从来没有给他盖过被子，但他才不会这么说，听起来就像一个自怨自艾的小笨蛋。

斯内普摇了摇头。“这座房子可能的确浸透了你母亲的血祭，但如果你的姨妈在夜里死了，黑领主就会进来。你不应该让马尔福先生看到这个地址。毫无疑问，卢修斯现在已经告诉了所有感兴趣的人了。”

“所以你_知道_那是一封信，你在拿信之前就知道我没有作弊!”

“没错。”斯内普毫无悔意地说。“波特先生，我一直注意着我班上发生的事情。”

“如果你真的注意了，纳威就不会在该加狐媚子皮的时候加龙鳞了！”

“隆巴顿先生和你们所有人一样必须从经验中学习。”

“对你来说最后，我们什么都没学到一点都不重要！”哈利反驳道，“这可真是个好主意，先生。不管怎样说，如果这里这么要命地危险，我们不是应该马上回霍格沃茨吗？”

“在把你母亲的血祭转移给你的表哥之前不行，这是最迫在眉睫的事。综合各方面因素，这所房子对你来说比霍格沃茨安全。自从你来到霍格沃兹之后，伏地魔已经多次成功潜入学校了。”斯内普对厨房里的电灯皱起了眉头，但在哈利动身关掉它们之前，他已经挥动魔杖把它们熄灭了。

哈利所有的焦虑又向他涌来，直到他觉得自己被淹没了。“达德利可能是给了我块糖，但不会违拗他的父亲，而只要佩妮姨妈还病倒在那里，弗农姨父是不会动一根手指来帮我的。我们对此能做什么呢？我是说，_我_很显然没办法把她治好，但是有什么方法可以治吗？或许是你知道的某种魔药，或者圣芒戈有的什么药，或者别的什么东西，有任何这样的东西存在吗？”

斯内普开始走上楼梯，示意哈利跟上去。“没有。”

“你确定吗?”哈利问，那种恐慌的感觉又向他逼近。

“魔法治疗是通过与我们体内的魔法内核相互作用而起效的。对麻瓜来说，这些疗法不是无效就是致命，只有极少数例外。”

“妈的见鬼。”

“对你这样一个心地单纯的格兰芬多学生来说，这真是令人震惊的用词，波特先生。”

“你看，我就知道你不可能有三分钟不侮辱我。”

斯内普在一级楼梯上转过身，向下盯着他。“你认为这是一种侮辱吗？我还保留了我的真实想法呢。”

“最好是。”哈利回嘴道，“我知道你对我的真实想法是什么。你在我每次去上你的课时就说得很清楚了，更不用说在走廊上那些随机说的时刻你说的话了，你可不要告诉我这只是一场表演。你在卢修斯·马尔福还没有人可以汇报的时候就开始了。”

“第二年发生的事情本应该会让你明白这个结论中的谬误。”

斯内普一直等着，直到哈利爬过他的那级台阶，他们的脸处在同一个高度上。然后他向前倾，靠近哈利，眼睛里闪着光芒，这让人想起他是斯内普，而不是莱姆斯。他的声音下潜藏着自信。

“请允许我说出我对你的真实看法，波特先生。今天在医院里时，你说自己不正常，还编造了麻瓜研究到底是什么的说辞。你屈服与侮辱和虐待，却几乎丝毫没有出言反驳。”

“所以呢？”哈利反唇相讥，他站稳脚跟，哪怕斯内普的呼吸几乎已经喷在他脖子上了。他觉得斯内普是在叫他懦夫，这恰恰说明这个人根本不明白是怎么一回事，“是你说我最好向他们抛橄榄枝的！”

“你买了那些花，”斯内普坚决地继续说，“这一招是为了故意挑起一场关于金钱的争论，好让你宣称有其他人在像使唤家养精灵一样使唤你。你知道你的姨父会喜欢这个主意的。你撒谎了，波特先生。你操纵人，你采用计谋，这是史莱哲林的特质。”

哈利僵住了，他咬牙切齿地说。“你不觉得这么说有点下三路吗？”当然了，斯内普自己也是史莱哲林的。他们什么时候公平竞争过了?

“我_觉得_，波特先生，你本应该让分院帽干好它的工作！”

哈利的牙再也咬不住了，他的嘴彻底张大了：“你知道我——”

“我当然知道，我当时在场。”斯内普轻声回答，终于退了回去。“格兰芬多的英勇和荣誉，多么高贵的品质啊。我想那些品质有它们可以发挥的地方，但是要打倒黑魔王，仅仅拥有这些特质是远远不够的。那需要狡诈，如果你那时被分到我的学院里，你现在早就该掌握了。”

“啊，谢谢，我一直想当作弊鬼和撒谎精来着。”哈利摇着头拖长调子说。他不想去思考他如果进了史莱哲林会发生什么，真的不想。

“你将任何有可能帮我们赢得这场战争的策略排除在外都是轻率的。”说完，斯内普大步走过大厅，盯着哈利门外的那一排锁，脸上毫无表情。哈利想，莱姆斯的五官要这么表现是很难的。

当斯内普打开门走进去的时候，哈利觉得他受够了。“这简直发疯了。我不需要保姆，就算我要，房间里也只有一张床——”

“你觉得我打算睡觉吗?”斯内普问道，他的下巴挑衅似的微微扬起，“不。你去睡觉，我守夜。我的确不觉得你姨妈今天晚上就会死，但是如果她会死，我不愿意拿你冒险。”

“你要是准备坐在那里盯着我看，我就睡不着!”

“没关系,你可以睡着的，我有魔药——”

“去你的魔药！”

“哈利，”斯内普安静地说，他的声音毫无波澜，“不要继续犯傻，上床睡觉。”

让什么成熟去死吧，哈利想。“你看啊，我觉得沙发听着越来越好——”

“你要么睡在你的床上，”斯内普断然宣布，“要么和我一起坐着，解释一下楼梯下储藏室里的黑能量。你不想？我可不觉得。”

哈利没脱衣服就爬进被子里，猛地闭上眼睛。他整张脸拧成一团，紧得让肌肉都感到疼了。他不要在斯内普的注视下睡觉，他就是不要。这不是斯内普所说的顽固，也不是愚蠢，而是事实。他无法放松，哪怕一股柔和的魔法穿过空气，使床单闻起来有点像草地。哪怕他的眼皮越来越重，椅子在地板上摩擦发出的微弱的声音似乎被编织成一个梦，整个房间也慢慢地被吞噬在一股暖意……和慰藉之中……

不,哪怕……

“嘿。”哈利睡意蒙眬地咕哝道，他翻向一边，双手在被单底下拥抱住自己。“嗯，我想……当周围没有人偷听的时候，你还是叫我哈利。”

“周围有人。”斯内普安静地回答，“嘘,哈利。现在睡觉。”


	9. 格兰杰小姐可能是对的

第一更

第二天早上，哈利睡眼惺忪地睁开眼睛，只见斯内普靠在书桌椅子上，一本书支在交叠的膝盖上，他黑色的眼睛快速地扫视着文字。

哈利摇了摇头，他试图摆脱清晨醒来的迷糊感，头发乱七八糟地翘了起来。除了西弗勒斯·斯内普会在他的卧室里，或者哈利十月份会在女贞路以外，肯定还有什么东西不对劲。别的东西……为什么斯内普穿的是莱姆斯那根本不合他身的衣服?

哈利把被子推到一边坐起身时，魔药大师抬头看了一眼。“早上好。”

那是斯内普的声音……哈利只多花了一秒就把所有事情联系起来了。“你的药剂！”他指责道。

斯内普把一缕长长的黑发从眼睛上掠开。“没必要恐慌，”他斥责道，“我们在这里很安全。”他把书放在一边，在口袋里摸出一个小金属瓶，就像是当时假的疯眼穆迪用的那个一样。“不过，我现在会再喝一点。它似乎确实能让事情……变简单。”

哈利无视了那个说法，一心想着前面那句话。“你说我们是安全的，这么说佩妮姨妈还好吧？”

“她还活着。”

斯内普从随身酒壶里啜饮药剂的时候哈利把目光移开。他想起了腐烂的卷心菜的味道，想起了他喝下同样的药水时，那种可怕的呕吐的感觉滑进他的胃里，然后是变化本身所带来的拉扯扭曲……但这种药剂似乎并不能困扰斯内普。要么是这个人已经习惯喝下可怕的有毒物质，要么是他的配方改进的不只是有效时间。

又是莱姆斯熟悉的声音说：“我在楼下找到的这本书。读读这部分。”

哈利拿起递向他的那本厚重的《白血病:诊断与治疗》，快速扫视斯内普指出的那一段。“我……我看不太懂，教授。”他读完两遍后承认道。哈利甚至没有意识到自己正在鼓起勇气，准备听到接下里刻薄的评价。

“难怪你看不懂，它写得很差。”斯内普简洁地回答，“麻瓜出版物，所以你还能指望什么？真可惜，他们连赫夫帕夫的平均水平都写不到。不过，在费力地读完那些无关紧要的冗词之后，我还是蒐集到了一些有用的东西。起来，我们吃早饭时讨论。”

想起前一天晚上他们在厨房里谈起的事让哈利变得警惕，以及愤恨起来。但他不知道该如何开口提出他的不满，所以怨恨从另一件事上倾泻出来了。“你是想使唤我做早饭，”他突然说，“还是我们得再吃一个披萨？”

“如果你昨天看到自己的脸，你就不会试图站起来了，那比马尔福先生看到你从草坪上掉下来出现下的时候还白。但是你现在看起来很好，所以如果你愿意，你可以随意扮演家养精灵。”

“我不愿意，但在这里食物不会把自己做好。”

“可惜了。”斯内普回答。

哈利在被子里把脚拖来拖去摸索鞋子和袜子。有意思的是，他不记得自己脱了鞋袜。肯定是在夜里把鞋踢掉了……但是它们正整齐地被放在地板上，袜子叠好了，鞋带塞进了开裂的鞋子里。哈利感到恼怒起来，他厌恶地瞪了斯内普一眼。“不要碰我，行不行？尤其是我睡着的时候。”

“你在翻腾，”斯内普解释道，“看起来那些巨大的……东西很可能会从你的脚上飞出去，砸到什么东西。你梦到了什么?”

“没什么。”

“黑魔王？食死徒？”

“没有！”

“西德里克？克劳奇？”斯内普吸了一口气，“是不是布莱克,哈利？”

“如果你一定要知道的话，是佩妮姨妈和达德利！”他飞快地套上鞋袜，二话不说，拖着沉重的脚步怒气冲冲地走出房门，穿过走廊和楼梯，进了厨房。这里真的没什么可吃的，冰箱里的牛奶已经发酸了。哈利找到一些听装牛奶和谷物片——这是达德利好多年前要求买的甜得一塌糊涂的鬼东西——三分钟之内他就在桌子上吃了一顿简单的早饭。

斯内普没有对食物做出评价，不过他也没怎么吃。哈利添了三次，就着他用冷冻食品调出的橘子汁喝了下去。吃完之后，他就没有那么不满了。

“好吧，就这样吧。你从那本书里发现了什么?”

“你在骨髓有可能匹配的亲属范围内。”

哈利搔着头。“好吧，我想这说得通。弗农姨父说，他和达德利想要捐骨髓但是被拒绝了。你是觉得我可以捐？”

“这可能的范围内。”斯内普回答。“这本书已经被翻烂了，我相信你的姨父知道你应该至少做个匹配测试，但是他只字未提，他只要求你的魔法。”

“怪了，”哈利不得不说，他又给自己倒了一杯果汁，“他又不是觉得魔法没什么关系的人，所以他为什么不愿意要我的骨髓，而是……哦，原来如此。”

“解释一下？”

哈利脸上闪过一丝沮丧的微笑，这微笑总是伴随着他对亲人对他的想法的顿悟而来。“我和你打赌他们认为我的骨髓会玷污她，或者别的什么。你知道，用魔法玷污她。”

“有趣的想法。”斯内普低声说。“事实上巫师的血液是一种极具魔力的物质，而麻瓜理论坚信血细胞是在骨髓中产生的。虽然这对我们来说可能并不适用，但你明白的，这还是……”

哈利笑了。“哦,拜托了。佩妮变成个女巫！”突然之间，一切都不好玩了，“你懂的，我想她宁可去死也不要变成女巫。难怪他们没有要求我献骨髓。照他们的想法，用魔法治愈她会更安全可控。虽然谁也不知道为什么弗农姨父还会把可控和我联系在一起。他从没见过我真正地施魔法，他见过的只是……意外魔法。”

“所有的巫师孩子会这样。”斯内普轻描淡写地说。“这只能代表你实际上很正常。”

“对巫师孩子来说正常。”

“没错，对巫师孩子来说。”

哈利把碗碟堆在水池里，然后转回来面对斯内普仍然坐着的那张桌子：“那么，佩妮姨妈这事我们要怎么办？”

“这是你自己的选择。”斯内普回答，手指轻敲着桃花心木的桌面，“你可以假装施了某种魔法，希望他们相信它起效了。我甚至可以在你姨妈身上施一层迷惑术，让事情看起来更真实，但这不会改变她真实的健康状况。”

“你也能糊弄这些机器吗?”哈利逼问道，“我想有一个机器是测量血压的，他们可能还会监控她的体温，还有……我不知道还有什么，但你要让所有的机器都显示出正常读数来才行。”

“我不知道什么对麻瓜来说什么才是正常的。”斯内普指出，“尽管一些研究就可以解决这个问题，但是魔法是高度有机的。它与自然世界紧密地结合在一起，由有生命的机体施用与有生命的机体之上。用它来改变复杂的机械可能会产生……不可预见的后果。”

哈利想起赫敏给他上的无数次讲座，说是麻瓜科技在充斥着魔法的情况下是如何失灵的。“好吧，还是打消这个念头好了。”哈利让步了。“好吧，那我们可以假装用一个效果不好的咒语。弗农姨父跟你一样，他也半点都不相信我——”

斯内普坐得更直了：“你刚才说什么?”

“我想你听到了。”哈利靠在操作台上，重复了一遍，“你知道吗，你其实很像弗农·德斯礼。你们都喜欢把人贬低得一无是处，尤其是相对无助的人，像那些无法反击的学生。你们都喜欢威胁别人，看着他们挣扎。还有，不仅仅是威胁。昨天，你们接二连三地紧紧抓住我的胳膊，不管我说什么都不放，直到你们觉得满意了为止。”

“我是为了防止你摔倒，你这傻小子！”

“我宁可摔倒也不要被人推来搡去的，就像如果我乐意我就要穿着鞋子睡觉一样！如果我需要帮助，我会要求的，行了吗？”

斯内普重重地把椅子向后一推，椅子向一边倒去摔在了油毡上。“这就是问题所在，你从来不要求！”

“我可他妈确定那时候我说了要你救小天狼星，没错吧！而你就只是高高在上地睨视着我叫我滚开，因为你想要他死！你明明知道在我父母的死这事上他无可指责，但是在你看来他不是无辜的，你还不愿意认识到在阿兹卡班的十二年已经足够惩罚他当时——”哈利突然停止了说话，因为要不是这样，眼泪就会汹涌而下。他稍稍转开头，眨着眼睛驱开这种感觉。

“好吧。”在感觉自己终于控制住一些之后，他说，尽管他不知道斯内普是不是还在房间里。他感觉自己仿佛失去了时间感，仿佛有那么几分钟他意识不到任何事。他那打算表现得成熟的决心去哪里了？小天狼星死了，斯内普对此很高兴，而再怎么哭哭啼啼也不能改变任何事了。哈利的手紧紧抓着操作台的边缘，直到他感到骨头都要折断了，但是他刻意地松开手，试图将自己的怒火隔离开。“好吧，所以假装对她施法这个主意被排除了。如果延续守护咒的代价是让她恢复健康，那我想剩下的就只有捐骨髓了。还有什么别的选择吗？”

“这是个修辞手法，还是你在要求帮助？”斯内普生硬地回答。

哈利突然间感到被抽空了，他走向一把椅子，朝斯内普挥挥手示意他也坐下。“我在问你知道些什么，你在书里看到什么。”

斯内普没有坐下，但是他回答了，他在梳理自己思路的时候来回踱步，仔细分析问题。哈利只是看着他听他说，眉头紧锁。听起来骨髓捐献对麻瓜来说不是什么大事，但是斯内普太清楚哈利是个巫师，而且是一个异常强大的巫师了。他问道，哈利是否知道只有不到一半的经过良好训练的巫师能放出守护神咒，但是他未等回答就继续说，能放出有实体形态的守护神的人更少，而哈利在十三岁这样不可思议的年纪就做到了这点。这简直称得上荒谬，但是斯内普一边思考一边大声说他自己不该那么惊讶的，因为哈利的父亲在校期间未经丝毫训练就成为了阿尼马格斯。

稍作停顿后，斯内普继续道，巫师和麻瓜医药不能兼容是众所周知的，这样的副作用在强大的巫师身上经常被放大，尽管人们对具体会发生什么知之甚少，因为大多数巫师生病的时候都足够理智到去请魔法治疗师。但是通常来说，人们认为小孩子比起成年人更能耐受麻瓜医疗的侵入，年龄越小越是如此，然而这种说法这也只是基于偶尔的奇闻轶事，很难作为信服的依据。还有一件重要的事是巫师血液本身携带着个体的魔法特质，这有可能使佩妮的情况恶化而非好转，特别是她对魔法持有的强烈反感，而对哈利的反感尤甚。但是另一方面，斯内普解释道，骨髓移植有可能成为转化佩妮自身内核的催化剂。她的妹妹莉莉早在斯内普于学校中认识她的时候就是一个强大的女巫了，而之后她甚至设法将自己的孩子从黑魔王手中救下来，所以伊万斯家族中一定有着十分出色的巫师血统，哪怕那样的能力已经蛰伏多年，以至于这个家族彻底忘掉了它……诸如此类的。斯内普踱着步完整地解释了整件事。

“你还真是考虑了很多，”当斯内普终于停下来时，哈利不得不承认，“但是，如果他们只是因为我要捐骨髓才答应帮助我，这不是很像某种贿赂吗？你说那没用的。”

“我认为金加隆不能带来真正的善意。”斯内普纠正道，“但是如果你愿意捐骨髓，那是有可能的。”

“如果我愿意?”哈利重复道，“你这是什么意思？你不是还说‘如果有必要的话，我会逼你跪下来求他们’吗？”

至少，斯内普还有显得有点懊悔：“我以为你是个忘恩负义的孩子，把亲戚们的爱和关心视为理所当然，以至于连他们的信看都懒得看。詹姆斯就有点像那样，他把和朋友的玩乐放在家人之上。”

哈利想了想，沮丧地意识到这个描述很符合他看到的十五岁时的父亲。“我希望别人不要再把我和詹姆搞混了，”他喃喃道，“好吧，我想不剩多少选择了，是吧？我必须捐骨髓。我找不到任何其他能够激起他们足够善意的方法了。”

斯内普在他的对面坐下，在桌面上展开双手：“我认为，可能你唯一的选择是让你的姨妈面对她的宿命。如果我们为了维护守护咒失去你，那我们就失去了一切。你听过寓言的。”

“失去我？”

“因为麻瓜医学！”斯内普怒目而视，嘶嘶地说，“你没在听吗？你不是麻瓜，哈利。你不应该把自己交给医生随意摆弄，句号！我就不应该提到这事的。”

“那你为什么要提？”哈利的头好奇地偏向一边。

“因为你不止十五岁，也不是个白痴。”斯内普尖刻地回嘴，“你有更多信息的时候表现得比没有信息的时候好，这个观点现在连校长也开始领会到了，尽管我能肯定你还不信。我说了这是你自己的选择，我是不是这么说的？！”

“没错。”哈利沉吟道，“我知道你说麻瓜医学是怎么回事。韦斯里先生去年试着缝了几针，结果不太好，当然那也可能单纯是毒液的问题。但是你知道，我是麻瓜养大的，这给了我一点可能性，你还说小孩子比大人更耐受，你看，我在听。不过我好像记得一些关于医生的奇怪的事，呣……”

斯内普审视着他：“什么事？”

那段记忆用了好一会儿才清晰地浮现出来，就算是这样，他也不确定自己是不是应该披露。但是斯内普刚刚才说了关于分享信息的话题，他觉得自己最好还是说。“好吧，我能记得我去过医生那里好多次，但是大多数时候都是因为达德利。但是有一次……我不知道，我那个时候估计三岁吧，达德利去打针，医生说我也应该打。”看着斯内普一脸空白的样子他解释道：“呃，打针就是他们把一根针头扎到你身体里注射……呃，我猜是某种类似于魔药的东西。”

哈利注意到斯内普几乎屏住了呼吸，但是他肺里留下的空气还够他说话。“哈利，他们也对你做了这个吗？这……”他听上去彻彻底底地受到了惊骇，“_注射_魔药？”

“没错，”哈利承认，“但是他们可不好过。护士把针给我看的时候我尖叫了起来，我是说真的很大声的尖叫。他们不得不按住我。当针尖碰到我皮肤的时候，我感到一种奇怪的颤栗传遍了整个身体。我……呃，我想我把针头弄弯了。我不是很确定，我只知道佩妮姨妈也开始尖叫，然后她嘶声叫他们再拿一根针来，这一次他们打针的时候她用手捂住了我的眼睛。”

“我想你肯定受到了惩罚。”斯内普总结道。

哈利满不在乎地耸耸肩。他的思想在过去之中徘徊，以至于他真的忘了自己在和谁说话。“不管他们给我注射了什么，我都起了不良反应。我不太记得细节了，只记得很恶心，非常想吐，储藏室里又很热让人出汗，我想要漱口，但是他们不让我出去。”那是最让他胆寒的记忆之一，可能是因为那个时候他太小了，不能理解为什么没有人来帮他。哈利再次耸耸肩，想把那样的感觉留在过去。“不管怎么说，我再也没有打过针。现在想想，我不知道他们是怎么糊弄过去的。我知道为了获准上学的话我本来应该打更多针的。”他苦笑了一下

“你只要施了意外魔法就会被关到那间储藏室里去？”

“哦不，我一直住在那里。”哈利解释道。然后就诅咒起了自己格兰芬多的口没遮拦。他就该让斯内普信他爱信的去，这也能解释储藏室里的黑暗能量了。但是有一部分的他对终于把秘密说出来感到松了一口气。_没错，_他挖苦自己说，_是那部分几乎把这人当成莱姆斯的自己_。然后他意识到这不是真的，也是不公平的。_或许那是记得昨天发生的事的自己。他试图让幻影移形更舒服一些，他让我坐下休息而不是起来做饭，他坐了一整晚来确保我是安全的。他还研究了白血病，甚至没有指出我本来应该要自己想到要做一些研究的。_

“哈利？” 斯内普问道，那名字多少让哈利回过神来。

“你不能告诉任何人。”哈利喃喃说道，但这不是一个问题，也不是要求。

斯内普的眼神波澜不惊，几乎没有显示出任何承诺，他也没有给出任何反应。但是他说：“你不是唯一一个在这种事上知道保有……风度的人。”

哈利认为那是斯内普说他理解哈利为什么需要和小天狼星说那件事的方式。或者那是斯内普在试图感谢哈利没有把他最糟糕的记忆传遍格兰芬多塔。或者两者兼有，哈利决定了。

“没错，风度，是个好词。”

他们在沉默中坐了几分钟，直到斯内普先开口：“所以，这是你的选择，哈利。我们可以回到霍格沃兹，对此不做评价，也再不提起这件事。毫无疑问你的姨妈会死，守护咒会在暑假到来之前很久就崩塌，这也让你没有任何必要再回到这里了。”

“这可真是诱人。”哈利承认说，“但是，是你告诉我霍格沃兹不是绝对安全的。就邓布利多对于黑魔法防御术老师的人选是个后脑勺粘着伏地魔的老兄这点来看，它怎么可能安全呢？不管我怎么恨这个地方，我可能不得不坚守这个世界上唯一真正能够保证我安全的地方。如果那意味着我要被麻瓜医学摆弄——”哈利耸了耸肩。

“比起抽取骨髓的过程来说，霍格沃兹可能是个更安全的选项。”教授指出，“按照你的陈述，你还是个孩子的时候就对麻瓜药物有非常强的排斥，而现在你已经几乎成人了。更何况我们讨论的医学操作远比起你说的打针要更有侵入性。书本飞来！”他忽然朝楼上的卧室一挥魔杖，喊了一声。

当那本书砰地一声落在桌面上的时候，斯内普轻挥着魔杖让书页自己高速翻转。他对着翻动的书页低声念了一句咒语，那是一连串哈利之前从来没有听过的拉丁文。那书骤然静止下来，斯内普把它调过来对着哈利。“在你做决定之前读一下这章。”他命令道。

所以哈利读了，在阅读的时候表情变得难看起来。

* * *

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“哦，真恶心，”这是他看完第一时间所能给出的所有评价，“这从头到尾都恶心透了。而且他们还要用针。真是哪壶不开提哪壶。”

“你明白我为何持反对态度了吗？”

“嗯。”哈利承认道，他的确希望自己能够离家出走逃回霍格沃兹，但是他知道这样的愿望从很多角度来说都是自私的，“呃，但是那不是最重要的事情，你懂吗？我是说，就算不是为了守护咒我也必须这么做。她是我的姨妈。”

“你知不知道那听上去有多不理智？”斯内普摇着头反驳，“她可能是和你有血缘关系，但你只是叫她姨妈而已，哈利，你什么都不欠她的。”

“我欠我妈妈的。”哈利澄清道，“她不会希望我在有可能阻止佩妮的死亡的时候让她去死的。”

“你可能会很惊讶，”斯内普立马接上话，眼神凌厉，“我认识莉莉·伊万斯。我听她讲起过她那痛恨魔法的麻瓜姐姐。单凭那句话本就可以告诉我，我对你前十一年生活的推测是错误的。不管怎么说，我毫不怀疑你的母亲不会想要你经历一场痛苦、高危并且效果可疑的手术，试图去救一个曾如此不光彩地对待你的人。”

哈利不知道该说什么，因为魔药大师的确有他的道理。

“还有，”他的老师继续说道，“你的母亲牺牲了自己的性命来救你！你觉得她会想要你抛弃自己的生命去救一个像佩妮·德斯礼一样的人吗？”

“就目前的情况来看，这句话有点过于戏剧化了，”哈利回嘴，“保持冷静，好不好？我不会死的！”

“你怎么知道？你占卜课的成绩进步了吗？”斯内普讽刺道，他用一种哈利从未见过的方式胡乱挥着手，“我见过你普通巫师等级考的成绩，波特先生！”

“听着，如果我能在钻心咒的折磨下存活下来，我就可以忍受一根扎进骨头里的针。”

“钻心咒，”斯内普倒吸一口气，他的双手毫无优雅可言地掉回桌面上，重得足以留下淤青，“你说钻心咒是什么意思？”

“消息没你自己想的那么灵通吧？”哈利嘲讽道，“没错，你听到我说的了。伏地魔在三强争霸赛抓住我之后对我施的。还有魂魄出窍。然而我还是活着逃出来了。我适应性很强的，如果不强的话，那条蛇怪早就把我干趴了！所以就让你的那些顾虑见鬼去吧——”

哈利突然闭嘴了，他的脑海中回荡着一个想法。_哦，妈的。原来如此，这就是他为什么看上去如此支离破碎，为什么他不敢看我的眼睛。他在担心我。不是担心寓言或者世界的未来……而是我。_

“你会知道的那不会有事的。”哈利用轻快一些的语调重新说道，“毫无疑问特里劳尼会寓言我的死亡，但是到现在为止每次都没中，所以你不必要……呃，担心。”

“十四岁的时候经历钻心咒。梅林啊。”斯内普的手指蜷曲成爪，“你经受的还不够多吗？为什么你一定还要这么做？不要用你的母亲做借口。我向你保证她_不会_想要你这样。”

“好吧，”哈利若有所思地喃喃道，他向一边瞄着斯内普，“赫敏会说那是因为我有‘救人情结’。”

“这一点都不好笑，波特先生。”

“最好还是叫回哈利。我想出去。”

“出去？”斯内普看上去还在思索哈利受过的那些毒咒。

“没错，可以吗？你没在外面侦测到黑魔法吧？我想我们该去医院了，但是如果可以避免的话，我真的不想在幻影移形了。”

斯内普点点头，抬起魔杖缓慢地划出圆形，有时甚至指向天花板和地面，念出“不可洞穿咒立停”。然后魔杖扫出一道宽阔的弧线，他的眼睛因专注而闪着光芒。结束的时候，他失望地摇摇头。

“我想你最好过来，哈利。”

哈利明白了教授的言外之意，靠进一步。他回想起上一次的经验，这一次闭紧眼睛一动不动地站着，只有在斯内普把手臂环过他肩膀的时候稍稍畏缩了一下。然后直接在他们周围融化，穿过他们，但是当哈利意识到自己站在328病房外面的走道时，他至少还是两脚站着的。

他摇摇晃晃，几乎颠三倒四的，胃仿佛沉到了膝盖那边去，但是他还站着。

哈利花了一会儿来深呼吸，隐约有一部分的他庆幸那手臂还在他肩膀上。更棒的是当他想要抖开那手臂的时候，它马上撤开了。

“还好吗？”斯内普问道，但并非用怜悯的语气。只是陈述事实。哈利喜欢这点。

“还好，有点喘不上气，但是没事。呃，谢谢。”

斯内普轻轻做了个手势，好像要把那句感谢掸开。“你确定你想这么做吗？”

哈利做了个怪腔，但是点点头。能有多坏呢？肯定不会比那个蠢货洛哈特把他的骨头弄走，然后庞弗雷夫人再让它们长回来更坏了。肯定不会比钻心咒更坏了，就算他对这过程的反应和麻瓜不一样。

一声清晰可闻的呼气声从斯内普的双唇里逸出，他说：“我不得不承认，我发现自己希望你配型不会成功，哈利。”

“哈，就凭我的运气？”

“或许你的家庭会拒绝，考虑到……”

“我的不正常。”哈利补充完那句话，“好吧，如果那样的话，我可能要坚持要求捐骨髓。”

哈利正要走进病房的时候斯内普把一只手放在他的肩膀上：“你知道，格兰杰小姐可能是对的。”

“说我有救人情结？”哈利叹道，“好吧，那就让我照它做吧。”


	10. 测试

回到学校真是太好了，哈利想，尽管他知道等待会很难熬。他想为佩妮姨妈的问题做点什么，因为这毕竟也是他的问题，但麻瓜的世界不是这样运作的。

他进了328号病房，斯内普假扮成莱姆斯站在他身边，他们两人一起设法让信息穿过了弗农姨父那厚厚的脑壳，让他明白魔法根本不是一个选择。他们说，这个咒语并不存在，也无法被发明。魔法不是这样起作用的，不是为麻瓜准备的。当然，至少可以这么说，这种说法过于简单化了，但斯内普坚持认为，最适合用来处理弗农的方式是_不比最基础的公理更复杂的东西_，他说，_哈利，你姨父不是块拉文克劳的料，对吧__?_

总而言之，这消息不太受欢迎。弗农大吼大叫，几乎与哈利断绝了关系，还威胁要杀了他，但当斯内普冷静地提出了另一种选择时，他收回了大部分话。_哈利愿意捐骨髓给你的妻子_，魔药大师解释说，_我真的认为你应该感谢他_。

当然，哈利没有得到任何感谢，但在稍微理智地讨论了一番之后，弗农闷闷不乐地同意，捐赠骨髓可能是佩妮最大的希望。当然，他承认自己因为担心“怪异的副作用”而心存戒备，但斯内普圆滑地消除了他所有的恐惧，告诉他这样的事情绝对不可能发生。

哈利当时想，这非常史莱哲林，因为他很清楚斯内普相信把骨髓转移到佩妮身上有可能会让她具有魔法。他后来告诉哈利，最大的可能性是那个女人身上发生的任何变化都会是渐进的。与此同时，守护咒将会延续到达德利身上，这样即使佩妮复发，女贞路四号也仍然是他的避难所。实际上，斯内普说最后一句话的时候带着嘲讽的语气。

哈利很庆幸斯内普让事情就这样过去了，只用一个冷笑，表明他对德思礼一家的真实看法。斯内普没有做赫敏发现真相后会做的事，他没有试着让他敞开心扉，谈论他的感受。他让哈利做他自己。

说服弗农大约花了一个小时，在这一小时里达德利完全不在场。哈利对此感到很奇怪，他宁可试一试水，看看他的表哥是否还友好。这对守护咒的构建很重要，但哈利没有机会见到达力。

就在弗农同意让哈利接受匹配测试，并通知了护士之后，哈利马上就被带去做了一系列测试，那能让普通巫师等级考看上去像春游。生理测试，而其中的大多数他以前都没听说过，尽管带领他进行检查的护士非常愿意一边做一边解释。

开始是一份生词多到他几乎看不懂内容的调查问卷，然后是一场冗长的访谈，目的是找出更多的信息。个人信息。一个又一个关于他父母的问题，他无法回答的问题。他多少次不得不解释自己1岁时就成了孤儿，而且几乎从来没有人告诉过他关于他爸爸或者妈妈的事情?

接下来是关于他自己的问题。他们问的内容有哈利一半都不知道该作何回答。他喝酒吗,哪怕是偶尔也算？_当然，我不反对喝一两杯黄油啤酒_……过去一年里他服用了什么药物？_镇静药水，提神剂，以及绝对过量的无梦睡眠_……他在过去三个月有否服用任何娱乐性毒品？_我不知道，双胞胎生产的东西能被称为毒品吗？它们绝对是娱乐性的__……_

因为无法回答出任何有半点真实的答案，哈利基本上用“嗯”和“呃”还有嘀嘀咕咕地糊弄完了整个流程，而斯内普坐在一边假笑，毫无疑问想的是无助于事的史莱哲林特质和精明。哈利被那假笑惹恼了，但是说真的，他很庆幸弗农姨父大声坚持莱姆斯·卢平教授要作为他的代表陪着哈利走完整个测试流程。这是斯内普的主意，肯定是被施进了那个毫无防备的麻瓜的脑袋，但鉴于那是哈利的合法监护人的要求，医疗团队接受了这点。斯内普在房间里可能让人不舒服，但是那天早上在女贞路上的黑影足够让人警惕，哈利知道他需要紧靠着能把他幻影移形到安全地带的人。

但是他发现，在斯内普透过莱姆斯那善良的棕色眼睛的注视下，忍受那些医疗流程越来越让人不舒服了。

医疗访谈已经够糟了，但是至少在这一步他们还让他穿着衣服。不久之后，在哈利看来，事情变得有点荒唐了。为什么他们需要从他这里获取那么多样本？把骨髓拿去搞定拉倒！但是不行，他们要对他的血液和组织采样。事实上一旦他们向他解释了“排异反应”，他就明白了这些事的必要性，那把他都吓傻了。他不想为佩妮的死负责。

但是为什么他们还要拍X光胸片，更不要说把他连在一台机器上一个小时来记录他的心率了。那时候他不得不脱下达德利沾满污渍，尺寸过大的汗衫。然后他们又抽了一次血，解释说他们需要检测一系列看上去能穷尽词典的问题。然后又是抽血来进行他们叫“DNA分析”的玩意儿，那会是最后确定他的骨髓是否适合被移植到佩妮体内的一项。

哈利开始怀疑他们还打不打算给他留下半点血了。每当有针头靠近的时候他的脸都会抽一下，然后他紧紧闭上眼睛，告诉自己“蛇怪的牙齿都扎到你的血肉里去过了，你当然可以忍受一根小小的针头”。

然而，不知为什么针头更吓人，可能是因为他只能坐在那里被扎。至少他当时能和蛇怪战斗。事实上哈利需要控制自己，不让自己用魔法弄走那根针。他的心里痒痒的想要那么做，特别是最后那一针，护士在找静脉的时候遇到了点问题。她一遍又一遍地把那可怕的东西滑进他的胳膊，他的眼睛都拧了起来，从头到脚都在发抖，他的手臂还在原地不动只是因为护士抓得格外紧。

直到那时，斯内普除了看着之外没做什么别的，但是在最后一针的时候她站到了哈利身旁。没有触碰，没有说话，甚至没有用无声的咒语让他冷静下来。他周四hi站在那里，提醒哈利他并非孑然一身。

这起作用了。

护士一开始把一管管他的血装进托盘的时候，斯内普就回到了他的椅子上去。

哈利本以为这磨难终于到头了。他们几乎把他的血都放干了——好吧，在他眼里是这样的——还能有什么别的？

他就应该知道事情只会变得更糟的。因为那时，他们向他要尿液样本。一开始，当一个不到18岁的漂亮的红发护士助理递给他一个小塑料杯，让他去隔壁的洗手间按要求小便，然后把装满了的杯子还给她的时候，他只是瞪大眼睛，震惊得说不出话来。他觉得自己从来没有这么丢脸过，而且斯内普还坐在那里，听到了每一个字。

不过，他的教授显然认为他反应过度了。“这跟你调制一些更高级的魔药时必须做的事没什么两样。”他若无其事地说，靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛，两腿舒展开。

又是风度，哈利感觉到了。斯内普远比他所表现得有风度得多。哈利照要求做了，他红着脸把样品递给漂亮的护士助理。

最后却发现，在这么多苦差事之后，他还得等待所有这些测试被执行，然后得出结果。

他们向弗农姨父作了解释，很快地说了声再见——哈利注意到达德利仍然不见踪影——请他一听到结果就马上用费格太太的猫头鹰。弗农皱起了眉头，但还是同意了。

然后，经过一整天的讨论、决策和白痴的麻瓜医疗行为，哈利终于通过飞路回到了霍格沃茨，斯内普紧随其后。他们到达时，校长的办公室空无一人。

“晚饭时间。”斯内普解释道，哈利呻吟起来。在那么多周折之后，他根本什么都吃不下。

斯内普似乎明白他在想什么。“事情只会变得更糟，波特。”他平静地指出，“他们今天对你做的事和提取骨髓的过程比起来，根本算不了什么。”

“我知道，我读过那本书了!”哈利爆发道，他不想去思考这件事。

“现在改变主意还不晚。”

哈利抬起头，努力想透过莱姆斯的外表看到斯内普。那并不容易。

“太晚了，”他争辩道。“我已经说过我愿意做了。”

斯内普摇了摇头，一个鄙夷的字眼在空中掠过:“格兰芬多。”然后他大步走出房间，走向他的地下室。

* * *

“哦,你回来了!”赫敏扑向格兰芬多公共休息室里哈利的沙发前，叫了起来，“真是太幸运了!”

哈利扭头看了罗恩一眼，用口型说:“幸运？”

“因为你只在那边呆了一个周末，伙计，”他的朋友解释道，一边把一根手指在耳朵旁边转一转，这样他就不必大声说出“脑子有毛病”了，“你懂的，你不必承受错过一节课的可怕悲剧——”

赫敏只是大笑一声，蜷缩在哈利旁边，踢掉了鞋子。“莱姆斯怎么样了?”

一种奇怪的、半被掐住似的的声音从哈利的喉咙后面发出来：“哦,呃……嗯，你知道莱姆斯的。”然后他想到了一个答案，一个他相信赫敏不管怎么样都会想到的答案，所以他不妨说出来。“你知道，那时正是满月的时间段，他一直都在睡觉。显然他还在让斯内普给他做狼毒药剂。当他不在……呃，睡觉的时候，说实话，他看起来不太好。”

哈利突然想知道，莱姆斯是不是斯内普伪装的最佳人选。如果有人在满月的时候看到狼人还保持着人类的样子，会不会有点可疑呢？并不是没有人知道莱姆斯·卢平是狼人。毕竟斯内普已经确保了史莱哲林的每个人都知道了。这仍然让哈利很冒火，真的。不过，不知怎的，他现在并没有原本怨恨斯内普那么深了。但像当时那样揭露莱姆斯的秘密，仍然是一件卑鄙的事情。

然而，秘密已经泄露了，这让哈利不禁纳闷，为什么邓布利多要在大家都知道莱姆斯应该是狼人的时候，还把斯内普打扮成莱姆斯的样子送出去。不过有一件事是肯定的。有什么事正在发生，一些远超出白血病和守护咒的事。但哈利不知道是什么。他没有什么指望能弄清邓布利多排布在他们的萨里之行中那错综复杂的计划。

只有一件事是肯定的:不管发生的事是什么，邓布利多认为告诉哈利是不合适的。

一如既往。

罗恩一屁股坐在赫敏的另一边，朝哈利眨了眨眼睛，把她拉到自己那边，让她靠在自己的身体上。赫敏半心半意地打了他一下，然后就融化了，嘴角挂着一丝温柔的微笑。可是罗恩并没有这么轻松。一提到狼毒药剂，他的心思就转到了斯内普身上。“那个油腻的傻卵讨厌莱姆斯，”他抱怨道，“他让他丢了工作，这瘪三。逼得他不得不辞职，而莱姆斯真的很需要那份工作！我可奇怪斯内普现在想干什么，还给他配制那种药剂？或许那是慢性毒药吧！”

“我第一次看到它的时候也是这么想的。”哈利提醒罗恩，“但是我错了。”

“好吧，”罗恩若有所思地说，“也许是很慢很慢的慢性毒药。”

哈利觉得自己有些寒毛倒竖，然后他自己对此感到很奇怪。没错，说他是油腻的傻卵非常粗鄙（原文greaseball是用来辱骂拉丁裔的，但是我也不知道罗恩为什么要用这个词），企图谋杀的指控也有点夸张，但哈利自己也肯定说过斯内普的坏话。五年多的坏话。但他现在不想说l，即使罗恩似乎在等着他回应，他也不想。

谢天谢地，赫敏带着答案插话了，至少是关于魔药的。“斯内普和莱姆斯都是凤凰社成员，”她指出，然后带着一脸困惑的表情……这表情不太适合她——追问哈利，“既然是他会变成狼的时候，邓布利多为什么还要派莱姆斯和你一起去?”

她是对的，这根本解释不通。“嗯，为了道义上的支持。”听到这话说出来有多疯狂，哈利几乎瑟缩了一下，“我是说，他不知道我只会去一个周末。可能会更长。”

“但是对麻瓜来说，屋里有个狼人，还是有点惊吓吧?”罗恩咯咯地笑着说，“所以，你表哥的舌头怎么样了？”

哈利没有理会他，因为赫敏还在追问:“你为什么需要道义上的支持，哈利？你从来没有告诉过我们那封信里写了些什么。”

“斯内普差点就告诉我们了，”罗恩不得不插嘴。“在课上，你看起来就像要倒地而亡了，伙计。”

“这只是…家庭琐事。”哈利惨兮兮地低声说。他讨厌把事情瞒着他的朋友，但他确实知道这种必要性。他不知道这是否让他变得像斯内普说的那样史莱哲林。

罗恩完全误解了哈利的心情。“你是该处理家庭事务的了，”他讲求实际地观察道，“欢迎体验我的生活，家人没完没了一直缠着你。甚至在学校里也甩不掉。”金妮和一群朋友穿过公共休息室的时候他补充说。

“是啊。”哈利说，想转换到一个话题去。随便什么话题都好。“那么，你们两个周末怎么过的?”

赫敏低下了眼睛，罗恩看上去觉得那堵花岗岩的墙壁很有趣，然后他们对视了一下，咯咯地笑着，他们的腿缠得更紧了。

“我明白了。”哈利用最邪恶的声音说，这只会让赫敏脸红，把脸藏到罗恩的毛衣上去了。

“好吧，我们也去了霍格莫德。”罗恩叫道，因为哈利像舞台剧里的反派人物那样上下挑动着眉毛。赫敏看到这个心照不宣的动作，尖叫得更响了，罗恩翻翻白眼，但尽管如此，他看上去还是特别高兴。

“出来！赫敏。”哈利叫她，当她抬起头的时候，他给出一个能让任何人都感到安心自在的微笑，“好了，我们应该庆祝一下。不如我们摸去厨房吧？多比会给我们些黄油啤酒的……”当赫敏皱起眉头的时候，他快速补充道：“如果我们好好说的话，哦看在上帝的份上，赫敏！邓布利多付他工钱，你知道的。多比不是那种你需要为他感到难过的家养精灵。还没过宵禁时间呢。你不许抱怨。”

* * *

第二天早晨，哈利往地下室走去，心里有点不安。他在女贞路会觉得斯内普将对他所知道的可怕的事情守口如瓶是另一回事……首先，斯内普看上去像莱姆斯，其次，不管怎么说，有个巫师和他一起呆在那个地方太不真实了！现在回想起来，整个场景简直像是天方夜谭。简直不可能。

现在他回到了真实的世界，他很难把记忆和现实调和起来。是斯内普在说风度？是斯内普在哈利不得不面对那些针时，几乎对他表达了同情？这看上去就不可能，因为他所认识的斯内普从来不会放过一个羞辱哈利·波特的机会。

再说，才过了两天。两天之内不会产生什么实质的变化，不是吗？哈利对自己点点头，鼓起勇气做好了最坏的打算。仅仅两天时间，他对西弗勒斯·斯内普的整个概念就经历了极端的重组，而他为了省事起见忽略了这个显而易见的事实。他溜进自己平时的座位，像往常一样准备他的材料，听到老师进入教室时房门的吱呀作响，他惴惴不安地抬起头。

“今天我们要拼尽全力制作_Scaradiate_膏。”斯内普冷笑道，强调“拼尽全力”这个词。当他扫过房间的时候，他的长袍翻飞着，他的声音一如既往地专横又充满威胁。“毫无疑问，你们会有些无赖会拿出浑浊、变色的可憎之物供我评分，但请不要搞错：这是一种简单的魔药，完全在你们那无事可做的双手和愚笨的头脑的能力范围之内。任何不能配置出令人满意的药膏的人都将去费尔彻先生那里关禁闭。”

在哈利过道对面，纳威·隆巴顿倒抽了一口冷气。哈利向他投去同情的目光。纳威本想在五年级之后退出魔药课，但斯普劳特教授坚持认为，草药学如果没有足够的魔药学基础就毫无用处。

“我本来想说叫你们在彼此身上测试魔药，”斯内普继续说着，眼睛盯着史莱哲林们，好像要给他们出主意，“但是，唉，学院间的竞争还没有让你们中的任何一个人留下足够用来测试的伤疤。不，韦斯莱先生，青春痘疤不算。”

呃哦，哈利想，他突然明白了Scaradiate是什么意思。好吧，至少我能预见到接下来一句是什么。

“然而，我们确实有波特先生以及因为他那可疑的威名留下的伤疤。”斯内普说着，一边大步穿过走道走向他。在房间的另一边，斯莱特林的学生们叽叽喳喳地说着什么，德拉科对潘西耳语了几句，哈利觉得一定是类似“接下来有好戏看了”的话……“对波特先生来说不幸的是，他的伤疤是魔咒性的。马尔福先生，魔咒性伤疤的主要特征是什么?”

“可怕而且毁容，先生。”

“确实，史莱哲林得五分。”

赫敏低吼了一声表示抗议，接着嘶嘶说：“这都不能算是个像样的回答!”

斯内普忽略了她。“另一个明显的特征是，与其他伤疤不同，魔咒性伤疤仅靠魔药是无法去除的。我恐怕波特先生不得不继续带着……马尔福先生怎么说的?啊，没错，可怕的毁容伤疤，继续生活了。”

哈利向上瞪着他，眼中充满怒火，嘴巴紧咬着。_他说这是一场表演_，一个声音在他的脑海中耳语道。问题是，斯内普所谓的表演似乎太真实了。见鬼，这就是真的，哈利再次被针对着嘲笑。但是，他为什么会在意斯内普重新变回……原来的斯内普呢？事实上，他早就预料到了。他知道期待着不一样的结果是愚蠢的。

斯内普瞪了他很长一会儿，然后慢吞吞地说:“我相信我们格兰芬多的英雄快要哭了。别当个傻子，波特先生。给我们看看你的风度。”

听到这句话，哈利知道他可以放松了。没有其他任何人能领会这句话潜藏的涵义，但对哈利来说，这句话有着重要的意义。这只是一个游戏，一个“捉弄那雪貂”的游戏。不管斯内普在过去是多么认真地说出那些伤人的话，现在他不是真心的了。好吧，至少不像以前那样真了。

哈利也像往常一样瞪了他一眼，将计就计演下去，但他没料到斯内普接下来做的事。

* * *

“说实话!”赫敏气呼呼地看着他们爬出地下室。“那人真是个_玻璃心_啊，竟然拒绝给你的考试打分数！他知道你没有作弊，知道那是一封信！然后他今天未加警告就给你安排了第二次考试！你因为家庭事务被召回去的，不可能整个周末都在学习！我觉得你应该上报给校长，我真的这么觉得！”

哈利忍不住哼了一声，想象着如果哈利去找邓布利多抱怨他一开始就要求的考试，邓布利多那种装糊涂的反应。

“那一点关系都没有。”他告诉赫敏，“我敢肯定，不管他改的是哪一份卷子，我都能得到巨怪等级。更有可能是巨怪减。”

“好吧，但是这也太不光彩了！他因为你没有完成你的魔药扣掉了格兰芬多的分数，可是他把一张试卷甩在你的桌子上，要求你写卷子，你怎么可能做完魔药呢?”

哈利不得不承认那一举动的确不光彩。

“那些考题是不是针对同样的材料出的啊？”赫敏继续批判道，“还是他考了你补充材料，他知道你几乎从来不看的。”

“补充材料。”哈利回答，他忍不住笑了。他知道在赫敏看来这很不公平，但是在他看来，这单纯是很好笑。毕竟某种程度来说他是自找的。“忘了这事吧，”他向朋友们建议道，“你们的抱怨会被传会给他的，你们知道那一定会的，然后就会是……”哈利把声音压低，模仿斯内普那低沉，嘲讽的语调：“格兰芬多扣因为在一切证据都不支持的情况下期盼正义得到伸张扣十分。”

“玩的开心啊，波特？”德拉科·马尔福那讥讽的声音从背后传来。

“啊，没错，”哈利承认道，他知道没有什么比自己感到高兴更能让马尔福生气的了，“你怎么样？”

马尔福假笑了一声：“希望禁闭也很有趣。”

赫敏握紧拳头：“哦，你什么事都要去跟老师打小报告，是不是，马尔福？”

马尔福银色的眼睛无辜地睁大了：“和我没关系啊，泥巴种。斯内普教授已经为了惩罚没完成魔药安排好了。”

赫敏发出了一声压在喉咙里的尖叫。

* * *

关禁闭肯定是不公平的，哈利想，但他以前也在斯内普这里被关过不公平的禁闭。他猜，一切正在恢复正常。斯内普要确保这一点，哈利明白。事情必须看起来像往常一样。

费尔彻在看门人办公室报到时瞪大眼睛看着他。“我今天晚上第一次听说要关禁闭，波特。”他用粗糙的声音嘶哑地说。“但是我晚上在大厅里有几头到处乱窜的山羊怪，我需要新鲜的诱饵来诱捕它们。你这大小差不多正好——”

“好吧，”哈利快速说着向后退了一步，“我的错。”

只是这不是他的错。斯内普绝对安排了一次禁闭。哈利叹着气向下走到魔药教室去，他敲敲打开的门。“教授？”

“啊，波特先生。”斯内普拖长调子说，“你迟了五分钟，所以格兰芬多扣五分。让禁闭对我来说如此有趣，你可真是好心。或许你下次可以安排一下，再晚点来？”

哈利咬紧牙齿：“我先去向费尔彻先生报道了。

“奇怪的行为。考虑到关禁闭正是因为要酿造你错过的药剂，这可以说得上是愚蠢了。”

“哦。”哈利低声说。斯内普是要确认哈利不会因为他要求的补考落下进度……他还真没想过这点。

“但是先别急着开始，我改完了你的测验。”

当哈利把试卷从斯内普伸出的手上接过的时候，他自己的手有点发抖，但那不是因为他在担心自己的成绩。你不可能得比巨怪减还低的分数了，所以没什么可担心的了，不是吗？

“坐下看看，波特先生。”斯内普讽刺道，然后将注意力转回他在批改的另一沓论文，“我敢说，你可能会被我想对像你这样一个自视甚高而且著名的格兰芬多说的话所震惊。”

的确震惊，哈利在坐在最近的一张椅子上，开始扫视试卷的时候想。

_毫无疑问是巨怪减_，评语说道，_你如果继续无视补充材料的话不能指望更好的成绩了，哈利。记住以下几点：_

  * _巴波块茎脓水在铜釜中不稳定，而且如果用铜釜加热的话会爆炸。_
  * _曼德拉草根在提取汁液之前一定要先切成细条并且捶打。_
  * _双角兽和独角兽的角一点相似之处都没有。_
  * _几乎可以肯定马尔福先生在窃听。_
  * _在开始做你的魔药之前把这张卷子在你的釜下面烧掉，确保把灰烬和其他在壁炉里的炉灰混合好。_
  * _小小吵一架不会有错。把重点放在无关紧要的事上，不然我将会处于必须扣分的境地下了。_

对哈利来说这一时间有些太过刺激了。没有羞辱？更令人惊讶的是，甚至还有些有用的建议？赫敏有时的确会收到建议，更少见的情况下罗恩和纳威也会，但是他自己还从来没见过以不带偏误的语言写出的建议。通常他收到的是“_你是中了什么邪，相信毒蕈是唾液药水的组成部分？你是在蘑菇底下长大的吗？_”

哈利抬起头，看到斯内普的嘴角翘了一下，然后意识到他是第一次真正看到斯内普的嘴角翘起来。这场面太诡异了，但是哈利知道最好不要如释重负地笑出来。他明白最后三点建议是什么意思。

嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地骂了一句之后，他腾地站起来，把试卷捏成一团，大声说：“教授！这成绩不公平！我都不知道考试内容包括补充阅读。我没有准备！”

斯内普只是轻蔑地瞥了他一眼。“生活是不公平的，这让你那格兰芬多的心碎了吗，波特？”然后他站起身，长袍飞舞，“在我给你心爱的格兰芬多扣十分之前，收起你脸上那无礼的表情。现在，你有魔药要配，没错吧？”

他一挥魔杖，疤痕消除膏的说明出现在了黑板上。

哈利开始工作，按照要求烧了试卷。当他把最后完成的一瓶放在教授的演示桌上时，斯内普一个字也没说。他只是抬眼看了看，点点头，然后又开始改作业，但是当哈利走向过道，离开教室的时候，他的目光回到了那男孩身上。


	11. 一忘皆空

一周半后的午饭时间，猫头鹰到了。

哈利盯着那麻瓜用的的信封，有些害怕打开。他不想知道测试结果，真的不想。他不想回到法穆里公园，让一根大针扎进他的屁股，一直扎到骨头，然后躺在那里让他的骨髓被吸出来。当然，他告诉过斯内普，如果他能在钻心咒下存活，他就什么都能扛得住，但现在回想起来，这听起来像是吹嘘。像是狂妄自大。

奇怪的是，斯内普居然没有指责他，考虑到他在过去许多年里对哈利和他的狂妄所说的话……

好吧，吹嘘他可以承受任何东西是挺好的，但是现在当他手里拿着这封信，他意识到他不想兑现他在萨里的承诺。但是没希望，对吧？除非信上说他根本不匹配。但是这样的结果可能性有多大呢？如果是那样的话，哈利怀疑弗农姨父不会费心思写信。这封信肯定是他想的意思，它必须是。

不经意地，哈利发现自己正瞥向老师的餐桌所在的高台。斯内普正俯身和庞弗雷夫人深入交谈，这是他最近经常做的事。他在期望什么呢？魔药大师不会在公共场合给哈利任何注意力——好吧，完全负面的注意除外。

“别让那些麻瓜把你打倒了。”罗恩同情地说，“看起来你上次回去拜访还好啊，对吧？”

“是。”哈利同意道。他把一把刀滑进封口处，抽出一张纸。他看到的东西让他的眼睛都弹出来了。

那根本不是弗农姨父的信，只是一页密密麻麻的医学报告汇总，哈利猜那是他所有的检查结果。他一点都看不懂这报告，但是他明白了最后几行字。

_匹配系数：_ _0_ _.93_ _（_ _0._ _85_ _是移植的最低门槛）。_

_请于_ _10_ _月_ _22_ _日上午_ _8_ _点至法穆里公园医院进行手术。如果您无法应约前来，请写信告知我们，地址为法穆里利公园医院肿瘤科，朴茨茅斯路，弗莱姆利，萨里郡_ _GU16 7UJ_ _，或请致电_ _01287 408965_ _。_

那看起来是如此地……正式，哈利想，他感到脸上的血液都沉向他的胃，他的胃则早已经拧成一团了。那封信从他的指间滑落，飘落在地板上。

“那是什么？”赫敏立刻问，她伸出一只胳膊环过哈利，让他转过身来看着她，她的刀叉磕碰在盘子上。她几乎屏住了呼吸，压低声音问：“是你的伤疤？”

“呃……不。”他哑着嗓子说，他开始疑惑自己到底出了什么毛病。它只是一根针，对吧？只是一根又长又大的针，穿过他的骨盆，一直扎进骨头里，扎六次，也许是八次……

罗恩弯到桌子底下，把那封信抄起来，但他没有试图去看，只是把信递回桌子另一边的哈利那里。

赫敏不会这样良心不安。她从罗恩的指尖一把抓过信，扫视着那张纸，眼睛飞快地审视着内容。“哈利……”

“不要在这里讨论。”哈利嘶嘶说，他猛地把信扯了回来，把它塞进口袋，摇摇晃晃站起来，“去有求必应屋。现在。”

他没有注意到斯内普那双黑眼睛正关注着他带两个朋友离开餐厅。

* * *

“你打不打算解释？”赫敏问道，她双手叉腰，站在波斯地毯上。沿着墙的底部，一整排的香炉，其中还有一些形状像阿拉丁神灯，正腾出气味浓烈的烟雾。“还有，你想要的到底是什么房间？这个地方看起来像……一个……穆斯林闺房似的！”

“我想这个房间只是想让我冷静下来。”哈利嘀咕着说，“我有点担心——”

“你的移植手术？”赫敏质问道，“哈利·波特，你现在就告诉我发生了什么事？”

“不，他不会的。”另一个声音圆滑地回答，斯内普迅速地走进房间，关上门，双臂交叉在胸前。但是不一会儿之后，他又转身向门口走去，在门口施了个消声咒。然后他大步走向前，黑色的长袍在四周飞舞，就像暴风雨在他体内回旋一样。

“听着，我必须告诉他们。”哈利解释道，他觉得自己被眼前的状况挫败了，“赫敏看到了那封信。不管怎样她都会想明白的。”

“一忘皆空之后就不是了。”斯内普无情地冷笑道。

哈利跳了起来，所有的懈怠都消失了。“不!”他喊道，但斯内普已经抬起了魔杖，眼睛里闪着一道可怕的光，他开始转动魔杖，哈利能认出那种方式，尽管他的动作没有洛哈特在密室里的那么有戏剧性。

赫敏摸索着长袍，想抽出自己的魔杖，罗恩已经拔出了魔杖，指向斯内普。斯内普立刻念道：“魔杖飞来!”

哈利的魔杖从口袋里飞了出去。

斯内普敏捷地抓住了他们三人的魔杖，塞进长袍里，继续瞪着赫敏，他的魔杖仍然在划着那道令人不安的弧线，这意味着离一忘皆空只有分毫之差了。

哈利怒不可遏，跺着脚朝斯内普走去，仰起脸吼道:“你敢！你X他妈的敢！明白了吗？”

罗恩的眼睛瞪得大大的。“格兰芬多要扣一千分了。”他呻吟道，尽管眼下分数对他们来说是最无关紧要的问题。

“哦，闭嘴。”哈利破口大骂，“他不会扣分，如果他扣分了，那也值得。”然后他转过头来面对斯内普：“你自己看，好吗？然后我们才能解决剩下的事。”

说着，哈利把那封折得乱七八糟的信塞到他老师的怀里，对那根仍然抬起的见鬼的魔杖置之不理，转身看着赫敏。

她倒在地板上，抱着膝盖，前后摇晃着。罗恩除了咕哝几句，什么有用的事情也没做，这惹恼了哈利。他跪在赫敏身边，用双臂搂住她，把她拉过来，对着她的耳边轻轻说，“嘘，没事的。他不会动真格的。我发誓他不会。我以后会告诉你我是怎么知道的，但是我_知道_，好吧。相信我，赫敏。”

赫敏点点头，停止了她发狂的动作，但她看上去仍然很忧虑。

斯内普读完之后，他对着哈利说：“波特先生，我对你感到十分失望，这一次，你再次在把你的信件藏好这种简单的事情上失败了！”

听到自己的朋友被不公平地攻击，罗恩的勇气又冒出来了。“这可真是够了！”他喊道，“你才是那个把他的信抢走大声读出来的人，先生。”

“把嘴巴闭上，韦斯莱先生，要不然的话格兰芬多就真的要被扣分了。”斯内普咆哮道，那的确起到了让罗恩闭嘴的效果，但是他向哈利抛去了一个疑惑的眼神：你说了那些话，他就_不_扣分了？

“我很抱歉把信掉出来了，教授。”哈利告诉斯内普，他让自己的语气保持平静。要保持不把怒气倾倒出来简直要了他的命，但是那帮助他在五年的意外中活下来的直觉告诉他不要再对事态火上浇油了。

至少，这招战术似乎起效了。斯内普再次开口的时候，语气从挖苦变成了陈述事实：“一忘皆空真的是最简单的解决方法。”

“不，”哈利坚持道，“你不能，如果你对她施了一忘皆空，我就重新解释一遍整件事的每个细节。你用多少次，我就解释多少次，所以那没什么意义。”

斯内普的眼睛闪过寒光：“或许我该连你的记忆也一起抹除了！”

“我不觉得邓布利多会同意你擦除我们之中任何一个人的记忆。”哈利反驳道，他拒绝退让。

“有的时候我真的恨你，波特，”斯内普顶了回去，而罗恩在他身后做着“只是有时候？”的口型，“好了，格兰杰小姐，冷静下来。我想波特先生说服了我留着你那可观的才智。把它们用在炫耀之外的地方，好不好？”赫敏掸掸衣服，尽管她身上并没有灰尘，然后她还冲最近的那盏“神灯”里冒出来的烟挥了几下，但是当罗恩终于来到她身边的时候，她只是瘫倒在他身上。

“先生？”哈利问道，指了指散落着坐垫的地面，“拜托了。”

斯内普阴沉着脸，但是他盘腿坐下了，长袍在身旁堆叠起来。只有在哈利也坐下之后，他才开口说话。

“看来我们遇到了些状况，”他冷笑道，“格兰杰小姐知道的比她应该知道的多，而毫无疑问，韦斯莱先生会在一次激情的幽会中钓出她知道的消息，或者说，那是被一群无能的十六岁小孩当作伟大的激情的东西。”

“我们就不能不要羞辱人吗？”哈利要求说，那换来了恶毒地一瞪眼。但是斯内普那样做的目的是什么呢？罗恩和赫敏两人都已经明白了有什么事不对了。他们看到了哈利咒骂斯内普然后成功脱身，所以没有必要假装往日的仇恨还和原来一样浓厚而强烈，至少在他们面前没有必要了。

_但是，_哈利想，_经过这一次事件，往日的仇恨可能的确会重新席卷而来了_。

他惊讶于这样的想法有多么让他沮丧。

“这是凤凰社的事务。”既然斯内普保持沉默，哈利就想了想对他的朋友们说。可能如果不侮辱人的话，他根本不知道怎么跟学生讲话吧？不，这不公平，他在萨里的时候对哈利还好……“所以我真的不能谈论这件事，”哈利总结道，“抱歉了。”

“你需要移植怎么就成了凤凰社的事务了？”赫敏抬头说，“还有，你从什么时候起进的凤凰社？”

“我不在凤凰社里，”哈利向她确保道，“我只是像以往一样，涉及到了。至于另一个问题，赫敏，你能做的就是相信我。”

泪水充满了她的眼眶。“但是哈利，移植手术？我知道，我知道你像我一样是麻瓜养大的，所以你可能没有意识到，但是你真的不应该到医生那里去进行这样的手术，”她从罗恩怀里挣开，靠向前，把一只手放在哈利的膝盖上，“没有其他办法了吗？你去过圣蒙戈医院了吗？和治疗师谈过了吗？或者别的什么？”

斯内普打断了谈话，他的声音明显冷静了许多。“格兰杰小姐，恐怕在这一特殊的情况下，魔法治疗会毫无效用。”他停住了，显然是感到不情愿，但是他最终继续说，“我能要求你和韦斯莱先生两个人保证你们不会向哈利施压，打探更多的消息吗？保证不会自己调查。我再怎么强调这一点也不为过：深入挖掘这个问题会把他的生命置于危险之中。我想过去几年里的危险已经够多了，你们说呢？”

罗恩瞠目结舌地看着他，但还是设法点点头。

“格兰杰小姐？”

当赫敏迟疑的时候，哈利弯下腰抓住她依旧放在自己膝盖上的手。“我现在没有危险，”他向她保证，“除非你们开始四处打探，这会让我的……情况被其他人注意到。”

“但那时麻瓜医生，”她对上他的目光，轻轻地哀叹道，“哈利，在我的父母弄明白该让我远离医生之前，有两次我差点死了。他们以为我是对药物疫苗或者别的东西过敏。但那不是过敏，那是我的魔法不想受到侵犯。”

哈利觉得还是不要告诉她自己在麻瓜医生手下可怕的故事了。“我知道我在做什么，”他希望自己就像听上去的那么自信，“斯内普教授也知道。”

“老兄，那听上去不怎么让人放心。”罗恩插嘴，他向旁边瞪了一眼教授，教授微微抬起鼻尖，好像就连焚香也无法掩盖坐在五英尺外的韦斯莱发出的恶臭。

“好吧，邓布利多也知道，好了吧？”哈利尝试着，然后他意识到实际上他并不知道邓布利多是否知情，“呃，你告诉他了吧？”他问斯内普。

“校长对于你没有亲自去见他感到很失望，”斯内普尖刻地答道，“但是没错，他知道你情况的特殊性。”

“那他同意了？”赫敏质问。

“这不是理想的情况，格兰杰小姐！”斯内普咬牙切齿地说，“但是如果你能放过我们的话，我们都会尽力的！”

“向我保证，赫敏，”哈利恳求道，他害怕如果赫敏太过于反对，斯内普还是会对她一忘皆空，“保证你不会干涉。等可以的时候我会告诉你的——”

“波特先生！”

“当我_可以_的时候。”哈利强调，“赫敏？向我保证。”

“哦，好吧。”她不甘心地同意了。

斯内普清晰可闻地冷笑了一声。

“我不会做任何事来打探！”赫敏放开哈利的手坐直，坚持道，“我向哈利保证。”

“你要是食言，”斯内普冷笑道，“我不仅要亲眼看着你因严重的决策失误而被开除，我还会用尽我所知的所有黑魔法把你变成一团瑟瑟发抖的烂泥！”

哈利叹了口气，想要说“嘿，别威胁我的朋友”来让他冷静，但是他觉得最好还是别了。他已经够大胆了，而就他所知，斯内普真心希望他根本从来没去过萨里。

但是尽管本意并非如此，赫敏把局面弄得更糟了。“我不会食言，先生。”她傲慢地回答，吸了吸鼻子，仿佛那想法本身就是种冒犯，“我是个格兰芬多。”

“小矮星彼得也是。”斯内普挖苦说，他站起身时一把将长袍紧紧裹在自己身上，“你的学院没有什么神圣的，虽然我可真不情愿打破那在晚上能诱你入眠的可悲误解。还是说那是韦斯莱先生的工作？”

“教授。”哈利警告道。

“波特。”他反嘲。

哈利叹气。他真不知道该对这人说什么。在萨里的时候一切都简单得多……当然了，当时看起来不是这样的，不是吗？

“我能要回我的信吗？”

“不能。”斯内普回答的语气不容半分还价。

“那是他的。”尽管哈利试图让赫敏闭嘴，她还是指出道。

斯内普唯一的回答是离开之前将三根魔杖扔在脚下的地毯上。

* * *

“那到底是怎么回事，哈利？”门刚一砰地关上，罗恩就质问道。

哈利把一根手指按在嘴唇上，伸手取过魔杖，在门上施了他所知的最周全的无声无息咒。他希望这足够了，因为他不知道怎么施不可洞穿。他示意他的朋友们在房间另一头冰冷的花岗岩地板上一起坐下。当斯内普猛地关上门的时候，那闺房似的场景消失了。但那没关系，反正哈利也不觉得那是他需要的东西。

“小声说话。”他提醒道。

“好吧，”罗恩用气声回答，“所以那到底是什么鬼？这次回答我。”

“我是真的不能想告诉你什么就告诉你。”哈利强调。

“你知道我不是在问那个，”罗恩反驳，这次他的气音听上去很生气。“你和斯内普是什么毛病？‘我很抱歉把信掉在地上了，教授！’”他挖苦地模仿道。“这是怎么一回事，哈利？他在魔药课上折磨你，取笑你的疤而且鼓励那些史莱哲林做一样的事，无缘无故给你加了个考试，还因为你做了卷子关你禁闭，然后还打算把赫敏咒到失去理智。你做的就只有叫他坐下，还用了‘请’。你就差没给他倒茶了！”

“别傻了，”哈利低声吼道，“我阻止了他对赫敏施恶咒！你还只会嘀咕那些愚蠢的学院分！”

“愚蠢的？！”罗恩抗议道。

“没错，愚蠢的。”哈利再次确认。

看上去罗恩还想说什么，但是赫敏抬起一只手。“跟哈利面对的东西比起来，那是很蠢，罗恩。”她靠得那么近，以至于鼻尖快要撞上哈利的鼻子了，“你说他不会真的用一忘皆空。我想你是对的，但是什么让你那么肯定？”

哈利报以一个苦涩的微笑。“我知道实际上他不用魔杖就能施一忘皆空，那就是我确定的原因。”他想起在法穆里公园他询问台施咒的场景，解释道，“他虚张声势地假装要那么做，但如果他真的想的话，他直接就做了。”

“恶毒的杂种，”罗恩气呼呼地说，“让赫敏那么以为。她对他做过什么了？”

好问题，哈利想，但是实际上这个问题有答案。“好吧，三年级的时候我们三个都对他施了恶咒。”他大声地回忆起来，“但我们从来也没收到惩罚。那可是攻击了老师！我在想没收我们的魔杖这出戏，可能是斯内普想要两清的方式。”

没错，他对两清有很大的情结。

“不管怎么说，这不重要。”哈利继续用低到无声无息可能都不必要的耳语说，“重要的是你们要保守秘密，你们两个都是。我需要再次离开——别问我去干嘛，但是我想你们能猜到。我离开是时候你们就依照我在格兰芬多塔里散布的幌子就好，行吗？这很重要，不仅是为我，也为了这场战争。”

“我们永远不会把你置于险境的，哈利，”赫敏发誓，“你……我是说，我能不能问问，你这次离开会超过一个周末吗？”

“我不知道，”哈利承认，“但是尽量帮我补上课，可以吗？”他顿了顿，有些不自在。“我们现在没事了吧？我不能告诉你们真相，我真的很抱歉，但是当一切……尘埃落定之后我会尽快告诉你们一切的。”

“我们不会不和你当朋友的，哈利，”赫敏用一种受惊的语气说，“我们爱你。”

哈利拥抱了他们，希望能够告诉他们自己有多害怕。但他不能，他能做的只有等待。

* * *

通往格兰芬多塔的楼梯比平时更不老实了，哈利跟在罗恩和赫敏身后艰难地往上走的时候想。但是当他看到魔药大师隐藏在阴影之中，向他勾勾一根尖细的手指示意他跟上的时候，一切都解释得通了。

哈利迟疑了一下，他讨厌那所有的花招，但是他还是叹了口气，默然同意了。

“嘿，”他喊住台阶上的人，“我去找多比要点吃的，行吗？”

“给我们带点布丁回来。”罗恩说着，和赫敏转过一个拐角去了。

* * *

斯内普一直没有说话，直到他把哈利拉进一间在通向地下室半途中无人使用的办公室，并在门上施了几道防护。那里面漆黑一片，哈利很想拿出魔杖念一句“荧光闪烁”，但是他决定自己最好不要看到他老师脸上的表情。

“我和校长讨论过你的信了。”斯内普说，他低沉的声音在黑暗中显得很怪异，“准备好在22号一早就飞路离开这里。我们像之前一样用他的办公室。”

“我们？”在有求必应屋发生的不愉快之后，哈利不确定斯内普是不是还会和他去萨里。

“某种程度上说吧。”斯内普撇撇嘴，“我会再一次看上去像那被你称作朋友的野兽一样。”

哈利考虑了一下这事，惊讶地发现自己有一些失望。他意识到自己不喜欢斯内普和莱姆斯的界限模糊得无法辨认。他更不喜欢不知道该持什么立场的感觉。在过去事情显得更明了，虽然复杂，但还是明了的，如果这个形容说得通的话。现在所有的东西都被笼罩在迷雾之中。“我想伪装是必要的，”哈利喃喃道，“呃，先生？”

他几乎能够感觉到斯内普的目光刺透黑暗向他投。“嗯？”

“我很抱歉刚刚不得不对你大喊。”

“那是道歉的意思吗，波特？”

哈利花了一会儿才明白他的老师想表达什么，然后不知为何，他有些懊恼。“是的，先生，是这个意思。”

一个低低的声音在四周是花岗岩的房间里回响，哈利渐渐才辨识出那是阴暗的，令人不快的笑声。“先生？”

“我只是在想你吐出那些脏话的时候韦斯莱先生的表情。”

“哦，”哈利不知道该怎么回答，“好了，那晚安，先生。”

“等一下，波特先生。”

哈利转过身，尽管斯内普显得很冷静，这还是让他不安。但是当然了，他看不到那人，所以这可能才是他不自在的原因。

“为什么你说这事和凤凰社有关？”

哈利不安地摇晃着：“没有吗？我想如果整个暑假为我站岗是凤凰社的事务，那我的守护咒也是，衍生开来，这……整件事都是。为什么这么问？”

“提起凤凰社是一件很有可能让你的朋友同意我们的条件的事。”

“嗯哼？”哈利依旧感到疑惑。

斯内普靠近的时候袍子细细簌簌作响。“我想，你说这话是为了操弄他们。”

史莱哲林，哈利想着，脸扭了一下。“不，我只是对他们尽可能地诚实。”

斯内普稍稍抬高音量。“你相信格兰杰小姐会和你一样诚实吗？如果她摸进图书馆调查，而马尔福先生跟踪了她研究过的东西，那食死徒就会推论出你要做什么，以及他它的原因。”

哈利在黑暗中摇摇头：“马尔福不会在图书馆跟踪赫敏的，教授。”

“我向你保证，他极有可能就会那么做，”斯内普厉声说，“他会怀疑赫敏知道关于你为什么消失的原因，他会寻找任何可以传递给他父亲的线索！”又是一阵衣袍的声音，说话声在他耳边响起：“卢修斯·马尔福会毫不迟疑地杀掉你的姨妈以及你的表哥来瓦解防护，波特先生。然后你就是下一个。”

“我信任赫敏，”哈利坚持道，“还有罗恩。”

“黑魔王信任我。”这句警告让空气骤然寒冷。

“好吧，但是你是个史莱哲林。”哈利颤抖着抗议道，“你知道怎么做两面派，赫敏是……”他不想说“格兰芬多”然后被侮辱一番，所以他总结道：“赫敏是朋友。”

“她的确很在意你，”斯内普听上去有一丝丝困惑，“深切地在意你。”

“你觉得有人在意我很奇怪？”哈利咬牙切齿地说。

“我没那么说。”

“那你为什听上去这么困惑？”哈利反驳道，他怀疑这次对话会不会只不过又是一次在史莱哲林式的狡猾上的训练。

“因为一个人往往只对自己忠诚。”

“你需要多多离开地下室。”哈利告诉他，“我能走了吗？快要宵禁了，我还要在回塔上之前先去厨房。”

“二十二号。”斯内普提醒他，“一早。像上次一样带上书。你可能需要一些可以阅读的东西，你……恢复的时候。”

恢复。这话听起来让哈利不喜欢。他习惯于在校医院呆一个晚上就解决好任何事。当他还在思考这事的时候，斯内普轻柔地念诵了一句拉丁文，然后打开门


	12. 敞开心扉

斯内普藏在莱姆斯的身体里已经够奇怪了，哈利想，但是看到在莱姆斯身体里的斯内普穿着外科手术服呢？怪异得没法形容了。尽管如此，至少这一景象帮他把注意力从愈演愈烈的恐慌上吸引开。

难怪，因为斯内普露出了赤裸的前臂。或者说，那是莱姆斯的前臂。如果哈利思索得太久的话，他常会把自己弄糊涂。不过他对复方汤剂很好奇。它赋予了斯内普莱姆斯外貌，但它的力量能彻底抹除黑魔标记吗？

显然它可以。哈利十分钦佩，他原以为那个丑陋的蛇和骷髅的符号会一直留着。当然，复方汤剂让他暂时摆脱了自己的魔咒性伤疤，所以也许他不该这么惊讶。

一旦他把这个道理想明白了，除了显而易见的事实之外，他就没有多少别的东西可想了。恐慌感开始淹过他的呼吸道，直到他只能喘着气呼吸。他非常想拥抱什么东西。或许是个枕头。或者泰迪熊。他从来没有过泰迪熊，他曾经非常非常想要一只。哈利紧紧地闭上眼睛，阻止那感觉上去像是泪水的东西流出来，告诉自己不要再做一个愚蠢的爱哭鬼了。

没错。是时候长大了，做出符合年龄的行为。发发慈悲吧，他已经十六岁了。噢，他在盯着我看，哈利意识到。好吧，如果有什么事是哈利可以确定的，那就是他不会让他的教授看到他哭。除了莱姆斯，他在心里补充道，这个想法无用到令人难以置信。

“所以你说服了他们让你留下来了？”哈利想开玩笑。要不是这样，他就会彻底失控哭出来了，但他立刻想起，斯内普不可能笑得出来，尤其是在他整个上午都沉默寡言、脾气乖戾透顶的时候。毫无疑问，魔药课老师仍然对有求必应屋里发生的事情耿耿于怀。哈利希望他能放下这件事。哈利自己放下了，而且他比斯内普需要原谅的事多得多。

“我想你知道我是怎么说服他们的。”斯内普含糊地回答，“以及为什么”。

是的，哈利知道为什么：那天早上，他们和邓布利多详细地讨论了这件事，毫无疑问是为了哈利好。女贞路仍不时有阴影笼罩。伏地魔知道有什么事在发生，只是还不知道具体是怎么回事。如果这还不足以让哈利留在斯内普触手可及的范围内的话，还有整个医疗程序本身这个问题。哈利的身体不知道会有什么反应。斯内普的计划是，一旦事态向不对的地方发展，斯内普就立刻把他送到圣芒戈，尽管他们当然都希望不会发生那样的事情……

诸如此类的。过了一会儿，哈利就几乎再也听不下去了，像这样被讨论令他反胃，他们两个直接越过他讨论，仿佛意识不到哈利就坐在那里！

从那天晚上起，斯内普似乎就不愿看哈利——也许这就是为什么他坚持要在一个漆黑的房间里讲话——但现在，他终于把目光投向了那个紧张地躺在手术台上的男孩。

莱姆斯棕色的眼睛带上了一点温度，尽管只有一点，但在那之下的斯内普在就很难说了。“不要担忧。”

好吧，在他任人宰割之前，这可称得上是“莫大的”安慰了，不是吗？这倒不是说哈利需要人娇惯他。他从来没被宠过，也从来没期望过有人会这么做，而且他无论如何也想象不出斯内普会安慰他。“你真不擅长安慰人。”哈利突然叫了起来，他受够了，“你应该——”

斯内普走得更近了一点：“嗯？”

_牵着我的手，告诉我一切都没事的__……_“没什么。”他嘀咕着说。他没有在要求他不会得到的东西。

他某部分的需要肯定是无声地表露了出来，尽管哈利确信他没有被摄神取念，可是，下一刻斯内普又走近了一些，到了他身边，他喃喃地说:“我真的认为你不必担心，哈利——”

“没错，当然了。你才是那个说这会杀了我的人。”

“但你说过不会的。”斯内普指出，“你的直觉通常很好。所以为什么你那么紧绷？”哈利没有说话，所以斯内普继续问道：“是因为针吗？”

“这可太棒了，提醒我，雪上加霜。”哈利呻吟道，“你在这方面真的是糟糕透顶。”

他希望真正的莱姆斯能在手术进行的时候站在他身边。莱姆斯知道该怎么做。他会把手放在哈利的额头上，说他的父母会为他感到多么自豪，他会说一切很快就会结束的……

但是哈利不得不称赞这人。斯内普的确做了尝试。“在那个时候你做得很好。”他向男孩确保道，指着护士们插在哈利胳膊上补充水分用的静脉注射管。

“是的，但那是塑料的，”哈利强调道，“或者橡胶什么的，我不知道。我试着不去看它！那很疼，但并不是很大，也不会直接扎穿我，像——”他。

“你甚至不会看到……它，”斯内普指出，听上去他竭力使自己的声音保持平静，只是为了哈利的缘故，“你记得吗？他们会用……我觉得是某种蒸汽态的药剂，还用那个管子输入药物，这样你就可以睡觉了。”

“这只会让事情变得更可怕，”哈利鼓起勇气说，“最糟糕的是无助感。不得不躺在这里被扎，昏迷不醒，这样即使有必要，我也无法战斗……”

他知道这样听上去没有任何道理。毕竟，是他选择了麻瓜医生所说的“全身麻醉”。他也可以让医生在腹股沟上打一针就好，但哈利知道在手术时保持清醒是不明智的。他的恐惧会征服他，他知道。条件反射掌握一切，意外魔法会从他灵魂深处喷涌而出，让用来提取骨髓的针直接消失。

如果他想成功渡过这一切，他除了让自己无助地躺在那里别无他法，但是那不意味着他喜欢这种做法。

“如果事情到了这个地步，我会为你战斗。”斯内普庄严地发誓。

“别离开我。”哈利听到自己乞求着，他对此感到难为情。

“我不会。”

哈利点点头，很奇怪，他感到十分安心，但是在他能说其他之前，手术队伍进了房间。在斯内普取下哈利的眼镜放进口袋的时候，团队做了一些准备活动。然后，哈利毕竟还是看见了那根针，有什么东西通过那根插进他手臂静脉里的管子被注射了进去。尽管针尖并没有碰到他，他还是微微惊跳着抽了一下手，然后他感到他的手忽然被一张温暖、可靠的手握住了。那一握像是保证只要他需要，它就会一直在那里。那帮他集中思想，帮他想起他不是一个人面对麻瓜医生。有一个懂得他，如果事情出了严重错误就会帮助他的人正在这里。

一阵无法抗拒的睡意席卷过它的身体，哈利闭上眼睛，隐约感觉到口鼻部被带上一个面罩，他吸入了某种比平时的空气更凉爽而湿润的东西。

那手依旧握着他的手，那是他可以依附的船锚，尽管他的手不再紧握了。

哈利在失去意识之前最后一个想法是，_好吧，你知道吗？或许斯内普并不像我想的那样不会安慰人。_

* * *

他所知道的下一件事，是含糊的声音在他四周的墙壁间跳跃，而他睁不开眼睛，也动弹不得。但是他好像并不想动，所以他并不感到困扰。

对话的片段在他的周围盘旋，时而能分辨，时而不能，有某种在他之外的力量将那些声音拉近，又推远。哈利模糊地回忆起在他很小的时候一次去布莱顿的旅行，海浪拍打着岸边，达德利冲进水里又跑出来，向哈利泼水，直到把他弄哭。_薯条，_哈利突然想，_很好吃的薯条。蘸着醋……锐钛矿酊剂和醋一点关系都没有，波特先生……不对，波特先生是我的父亲，对吧？……等一下，我有父亲吗？_

_哈利忽然感到悲伤，他发出了一声微弱的呜咽。_

_他听到脚步声靠近，这一次他的耳朵能够听见句子，而且捕捉到了一句话，尽管那句子没有上下文，他花了一会儿才能理解。但他能分辨得出那是莱姆斯令人平静的动听声音。莱姆斯的声音，和其他什么人的。_

_“他们说四个小时……”_

_“太长了……有几天了……”_

_“希望他能醒过来……”_

_“莱姆斯。”哈利努力地让意识浮上来，直到他能够沙哑地叫了一声。他不想让莱姆斯担心他，现在他醒了。好吧，只能说是某种程度上。好像在说出那名字之后，他又立刻陷入睡眠，尽管他在沉睡中还是能听到，感觉到。一只手将他的头发从前额上掠开，然后有人给他洗脸，尽管清洁咒当然能起到一样的作用……但是那水的感觉很好，非常非常好。温暖，带着轻微的香气，安抚他进入睡眠。_

_哈利沉了下去，梦到一个长发的女巫正对一个小小的，黑发的婴儿轻声哼唱着摇篮曲。_

* * *

“哈利。”又响起了一个声音，这一次每个音节都十分清晰，好像他的听力被加强了，而不是一片混沌。

哈利眨眨眼，感到眼皮开始作痛。那感觉扩散开，他意识到整个身体都在一种低度的疼痛之中跳动。他无视了那感觉，又眨眨眼睛，然后设法保持眼睛睁开。世界在他的眼前摇晃，好像热空气在大风扫过的景物上抖动。哈利盯着它，看不见自己身处的房间，或者是门另一头的走廊。他所能见到的只有莱姆斯，比平时模糊一些，但还是能够分辨。

“嗨，莱姆斯。”他呻吟道。上一次他好好和莱姆斯说话是什么时候了？

莱姆斯把椅子拖近床边，把一只手放在哈利额头上。“不发烧了。”他评论道。但当他把手指拿开的时候，哈利笨拙地抓住了它们，叹了口气，他把莱姆斯的手拉到自己身边放在床铺上的时候扣住了他的手指。为什么挪动自己的胳膊那个见鬼地困难？但不管怎么说，他感觉好多了，因为他现在有莱姆斯。

“我为什么会发烧？”他想了想问道，尽管这个问题听上去毫无道理。他甚至不确定自己刚才听得对不对。

“你烧了几个小时了。”莱姆绷紧了手指，解释道，但是哈利握紧自己的手，所以那人无法挣脱。但莱姆斯为什么想要把手抽走呢？莱姆斯以前从来不会拒绝给他安慰。或许莱姆斯在因为发生在小天狼星身上的事生气？？不，不可能。那张纸条显示了他一点都不生气。至少哈利这么认为……

莱姆斯轻声的话语又回响起来，……你烧了几个小时了……，但这话说不通。

“几个小时？”哈利重复道，他的眉头皱起，“几个小时什么？哦，你说我们的学习时间？”莱姆斯脸上浮现出一种模糊的表情，介于皱眉与困惑之间。“我感觉很糟，莱姆斯。”

“你说什么？”莱姆斯突然靠近问，“他们说只要四个小时，但是你睡了四十个小时，你还可能有其他并发症——”

“嗯？”哈利完全不能理解，“不，我对我们的学习世界感到很糟糕，傻瓜。”他斥责道。“我想我还没感谢过你。嗯……或许感谢过了，我好像不记得了。但是三年级是很久之前的事了。还是说，你教的是我二年级的防御术？”

在他身边的莱姆斯好像被问题惊吓到了一般僵了一下，但是，他慢慢点头。“三年级的时候你……啊，我当了你的防御术老师，哈利。”他用一种不太对劲的声音回答。他被逗乐了？不，不是被逗乐了，更像是感到迷惑，哈利想。“我很确定你感谢过我了。”

“从来没有人辅导过我，莱姆斯，没有人。从来都没有，一次都没有。”哈利说着，摇摇晃晃地把自己推起来一点。那很疼，但是躺平了也一样。

莱姆斯好像对那句话皱了皱眉头，这让哈利很困惑，直到他明白莱姆斯注意到自己需要调整一下床铺。那人把魔杖从温暖的马甲里抽出来，施咒语让床垫微微靠起来一点。

“啊。”哈利呻吟道，把他的背靠到弧形的床垫上。莱姆斯难道不是一向如此体贴关心的吗？“呣，谢了，莱姆斯。现在我感觉好多了。”

他再次看向莱姆斯，这一次注意到了他看起来有些好笑。模糊的。嗯，整个房间都是模糊的。但是他没有想到要眼镜，甚至没有想到他平时戴着眼镜。实际上，那种模糊感还不错，和他大脑中晕晕乎乎的感觉很协调。

“你喜欢柠檬汽水吗？”他突然没来由地问道。

“太甜了。”莱姆斯回答，听上去他很努力地不让自己笑出来，“你想喝吗，哈利？你渴了吗？”

但是哈利的思绪已经飘过去了。“你不觉得家养精灵们抵触柑橘吗？这么说吧，你还记得巧克力吗？那很奇怪。”

莱姆斯似乎对哈利眨了眨眼，但是东西都太模糊了，所以他不能确定。“你表哥给你的巧克力？”

“不，你给我的巧克力，傻瓜。”哈利说着捏捏莱姆斯的手指。和他说话真的太好了，他可以告诉莱姆斯所有事，“你知道的，在火车上，噬魂怪差点搞掂我了之后。我谢过你的巧克力了吗？不管怎么说，那很奇怪。”

“呃……哪里奇怪？”

哈利闭上眼睛打了个寒颤：“因为巧克力能让我感觉好些，在我听到我妈妈尖叫着，乞求他放过我，为保护我死去之后……”

“那是噬魂怪每次靠近的时候你听到的东西吗？”莱姆斯突然吼道。

尽管世界仍然是一团他难以分辨的模糊的团块，哈利虚弱地再次睁开眼睛。嗯，莱姆斯听上去很震惊。或许哈利没有谢过他的巧克力？哦不，那是另一件事，对吧？但为什么那会让莱姆斯惊讶呢？“三年级的时候我告诉过你了。还是你教的是我二年级的防御术？”

“三年级。”莱姆斯叹气道，“你为什么不试着多休息一会儿呢，哈利？我想你自己没意识到，但你有些胡言乱语。你绝对需要睡觉。”

“我不想睡觉，”哈利孩子气地说，他的下唇颤抖着，“我做了那些梦。我想说话。我一直见不到你，莱姆斯。他们让我参加三强争霸赛的那可怕的一整年里我都想见你。我打赌你知道思囊草。你本来还可以告诉我哪里能弄到的。我以为我要淹死了，因为我从来没听说过这东西，也不知道怎么当美人鱼。还好多比知道哪里有。”忽然之间，他的思绪又跳到了远处：“呃，我能问你个问题吗？那有点……私人。如果你想的话叫我滚就是了。我们还是好伙计。”

一团模糊的影子点点头作为回答。

哈利微微侧身，再次伸展了一下，试图记起自己要问什么。哦对了。

“变成狼人的时候会痛吗？”

“你想问这个多久了？”莱姆斯倒抽一口气，听上去他像是摒住了呼吸。

“从三年级开始。”哈利耐心地解释道，仿佛莱姆斯才是胡言乱语的那个，“还是你教的是我二年级的防御术？”

又是一声压抑的笑声。“二年级教你的是吉尔德洛伊·洛哈特，哈利。”

他握着的那些手指滑走了，然后莱姆斯的声音从远处响起。哈利挤挤眼睛，看到他和一个穿着鼠尾草灰绿色长袍的女巫医说话。嗯，女巫医。他奇怪那为什么不是庞弗雷夫人。呣，他是怎么受伤的？打魁地奇？

“他会记得现在发生的事吗？”哈利听到莱姆斯说。

“不太可能。”巫医回答，“等他清醒一点，我们马上开始剩下的治疗。通常我不会犹豫的，但是考虑到他一开始是被送来的原因？最好小心点。”

哈利彻底坐了起来，相当迟钝地意识到自己穿的不是校袍。他笨拙地把腿转到床边去，心想他最好是穿上衣服准备上变行术，或者是变星术，还是变什么术课，随便啦。这时莱姆斯回来了，轻柔地把他的腿抬回病床上。莱姆斯把他推回床垫上，然后将薄被子在那男孩身边掖好。哈利觉得自己彻底融化了，但这一次，是那种好的融化。他想他可以信任莱姆斯，可以告诉他那些糟糕的真相。

“我不喜欢洛哈特，”他丝毫没有意识到这话题毫不相关，“我跟他一起关禁闭，他让我用自己血帮他给粉丝信签名。”

“什么？”

为什么咆哮也可以是安静的呢？真奇怪，哈利想。“没错，”哈利轻快地继续说，他的记忆在旋转，搅拌……哦，想起来了，“他用的是一种划破你的皮肤蘸取血液的羽毛笔。不管你写什么，它都会被刻到你的胳膊上。没错……_我不能撒谎_，这话布满了洛哈特骑在飞天扫帚上的照片，在我的胳膊上都刻进了骨头。”

莱姆斯发出一种窒息了一般的声音。

“那疤还在，”哈利叹气，“又是一条。你知道……呃，诅咒性伤疤的……怎么说来着，一个主要特征是可怕而且毁容吗？哦等等，那是两个特征了，对吧？”哈利皱起眉头：“可能只有可怕，我不记得了——”

“你的疤不可怕。”莱姆斯轻声说。

哈利停顿了一下，一条信息在他脑海的迷雾中闪烁出一点模糊的光芒。“哦，你知道吗？我想那句话是别人让我抄的，可能是斯内普？不……他没那么坏。你知道他没那么坏吗，莱姆斯？他只是不喜欢狼人，或者学生，或者我，或者他就不喜欢教书。或者是不喜欢格兰芬多，还有赫夫帕夫，或者擦洗魔药釜，或者伤风（译者注：小天狼星阿尼马格斯形态的外号），或者也不是那么喜欢拉文克劳，或者我说‘伏地魔’，或者——”

“你撒了什么谎？”莱姆斯打断道，他听上去对这谈话感到厌倦了。

哈利更舒服地在床垫上挪了挪。“躺？当然是在床上了，傻瓜。你知道罗恩说什么吗？他说史莱哲林的学生躺下的时候像抹布。”他突然咯咯笑起来，要不是一个哈欠打断了笑声，他还会继续的，“还有，你能不能告诉多比我们喝太多南瓜汁了？呃，上课的时候你能把我叫起来吗？接下来我有变，边……扁形术课要上，我不能缺课。我那门课真的很烂。”

“上课的时候我会叫你起来的，哈利。”莱姆斯慢悠悠地说，他停顿了一下补充道，“需要我叫个巫医来，问问她你能不能喝点无梦睡眠吗？”

“那东西没用了，”哈利咕哝着，一阵疲惫感将他向下拉，但他感觉异常地清醒，“伤疤会让我做梦，或者……别的什么也会。但是有的时候我会梦到伤风，所以没事。”

“我们得重新开始上思想封闭术的课了。”他听到莱姆斯叹气。但是莱姆斯从来没教过他思想封闭术。莱姆斯是不是知道他上过这课都是个好问题。

哈利困惑着，让那问题从他的脑海中划过，靠向环过他肩膀的手臂上，睡着了。


	13. 咒立停

“现在感觉好些了？”一个声音在哈利的手肘边问道。

哈利睁开眼睛的时候整个世界看上去还是模模糊糊的，但是这一次他足够清醒，会去摸他的眼镜了。但是在他找到之前，一双手温柔地把它搁在了他的鼻梁上。

他感觉浑身僵硬酸痛，他的臀部一跳一跳地从里到外疼，但仔细想想那很合理。至少他不用再扎针了，所以疼也不是没有价值的。“没错，好点了。”他终于抬眼回答道。

“喝点柠檬汽水（1）。”

不知为什么，那听上去好极了。哈利大口喝下递给他的一满杯汽水，心想那一切不舒服可能都只是因为他渴了，因为香气扑鼻的柑橘味汽水好像将他的疼痛一扫而空。他用睡衣袖子抹抹嘴，向四处看看，认出了这是圣蒙戈医院的病房。法穆里医院不可能一台医用仪器都没有。

斯内普关上门，然后施了防护，回转过来问：“你知道我是谁吗？”

“知道。”哈利奇怪他为什么要问。他瞥瞥四周，看到他的床是唯一一张有人的。尽管如此，回答得太明显依旧让他感到不舒服。“你测验的时候给了我巨怪减的成绩，还有一些有趣的评语。”

斯内普狠狠瞪了一眼，然后重新坐回床边的椅子上。他挪挪椅子面对哈利，问道：“你现在对任何事情不再感觉糊涂了吧？”

“为什么我会糊涂？”

“好吧，”斯内普吐出那个音节，看上去很享受，“有那么一会儿，你似乎对我的外貌太想当然了。”他微笑着看着哈利震惊的表情：“实际上，那有点像你喝了胡叨汤。那很让人愉快。我留下了很清晰的印象，发现你对告诉莱姆斯·卢平任何你愿意的事都感到十分自在。”

哈利觉得一点都不好玩。

“你不是认真的吧？”呣，看上去他好像是认真的，“我说了什么？”

斯内普耸耸肩，但是那动作被他强忍着笑，双肩颤抖的样子掩盖了：“大多数都是胡话。看起来你连准确地从一数到三都不行。”

“那不是真的！”

“我向你保证那是真的。你还追忆了一下单独辅导的时间和巧克力，还问我变成狼人会不会痛。”

哈利觉得自己的脸涨红了。

“别这样。”斯内普说，他的声音变得安抚了一些，“在法穆里公园医院他们警告过我，说从麻醉药剂的作用里恢复时会说一些胡话是很正常的。”

“但是我不记得我醒过，更不用说说话了。还有不管怎么说，我永远都不会问莱姆斯……那件事。”

“显然你会问。”斯内普指出，他又撇撇嘴，“还有，你记不得也是很正常的。不用为那个担心，哈利。”

“感觉上去好像我只是打了个盹。”哈利咕哝道，他心里有一部分还在怀疑斯内普是不是在耍他，“我们是今天早上离开霍格沃兹的，对吗?“

“今天是二十六号。”斯内普坚持说。“如果你不相信我，那就在巫医进来的时候问问她，或者，他讽刺地提议，“你想看看预言家日报吗？”

哈利打了个寒战。没错，预言家日报终于决定要报道伏地魔的归来了，但是就他来看，那还是一份不光彩的垃圾报纸。“呃……不了。我不想。”

哈利仍然很尴尬，但他还是尽量不去考虑这件事，尽管他不知道自己还说了什么。他有没有讨论过斯内普，或者透露了什么可能会让他和罗恩、赫敏和被开除的事情？比如他们自己胡搞酿造复方汤剂？他承认了是自己从摄魂怪手里救了小天狼星吗？他解释了赫敏的时间转换器吗？

但是如果他真的说了那些东西，很难想象斯内普还会这么友善，所以哈利觉得还是不要担心了。“这不是法穆里医院，所以发生了什么？”

“你连着几个小时发着可怕的高烧，而且在本来应该清醒过来的时候也没有醒来，”斯内普解释着，他的眉头因回忆中的忧虑而皱起来，“那些傻子想要通过那根扎进你手臂里的管子输入更多麻瓜药物，好像他们没意识正是他们那些酿坏了的糟糕魔药引起的你的状况！”

“没事了。”哈利说，他觉得自己变成安慰人的那个有点奇怪。

“可能现在是没事了，”斯内普承认，他的手仍然紧紧抓在一起，“但是你躺在那里将近四天，不是毫无知觉就是胡言乱语。还有，这里的治疗师认出了你。”

哈利恼火地哼了一声：“这可是个问题。”

“没错，我本来应该把你幻影移形到安全的地方，然后招一个凤凰社里的治疗师来的。但是我怕没有时间了，我没见过那么高的烧，连接近那个温度的都没有……我……我很惊慌。”

“哦……”哈利很震惊，他小声回答，“嗯，那可以理解。我那时肯定很糟。”

“没错。”

“所以你跟他们怎么说的？”

“你跑去开车，然后撞上了东西，伤到臀部。当你失去知觉的时候，急诊医生给了你一剂药，很显然，你对那不恰当的治疗起了不良反应。”

“他们买账？”哈利惊呼。那本书上有骨髓抽取术留下伤痕的醒目图片：微小的伤口，整齐地平行排列。车祸不可能造成那样的伤口。“他们都没有看过我吗？”

斯内普不敢对上他的眼睛。“他们……啊，我不让他们用咒语扫描你，那可能会侦测到你缺失的骨髓。我坚持只能用魔药，那种可以清除手术残留物质的魔药。”在哈利怀疑的目光下他补充道，“我自己把他们合成到你的胃里去的。不管怎么说，不需要担心有人知道整个真相。”

“没错，”哈利追问，“但是他们没有_看_过我吗？”

“或许你该看一下。”斯内普微弱地回答着转开身子。哈利褪下被单，从睡裤的腰带里往下看。呃，真要命。他的臀部像是被割烂了，那表面仿佛被磨走了一样，里面的肉好像佩妮姨妈以前教他割开烤肉那样被划开。

“哦……”他最终说，他有点奇怪为什么伤口一点都不疼，“你……呃，把这个施在我身上的？”

“这是必要的。”斯内普僵硬地坚持道，他双臂交叉，露出了莱姆斯外套那磨出线头的胳膊肘，“但是我为冒犯你道歉。”

“嗯……好吧，我猜能这样想很好。”哈利回答，他试着一笑置之，但是发现那有点困难。他没法停止怀疑斯内普是不是要让他的臀部露出来才能造出这样的伤口。不，可能不用，他觉得，但是他当然不会去问。是时候找个新话题了。“佩妮阿姨怎么样？如果我昏过去那么久，她现在应该已经进行手术了吧？”

斯内普再次不敢对上他的目光。

“嗯？”哈利追问，斯内普还是什么都没说，他咬着自己的嘴唇，“我知道有什么问题不对。她像他们说的那样排异了？是这样吗？”

“不，哈利。”斯内普轻声告诉他，然后伸出手，把他的两只手都握在自己的手里，“我很抱歉，但是告诉你这消息很难。你的姨妈死了。”

哈利盯着面前的墙，但是又好像没有真正看见它。“哦，呃，我猜我第一想到的是守护法阵，这挺糟的。”

“我会说这样想很实际。”斯内普向他确认道，那双手轻轻捏捏他。

“不，是很‘史莱哲林’。”哈利决定说，但是他没有对那个词嗤之以鼻。他好奇如果当初自己没有和分院帽争论的话，他现在会是什么样的人。他在床上坐起来，再次感到那种要做什么的碍事需求，但是没有什么能做的了。“我应该难过的，至少有一点难过。我是说，特别考虑到某些事。”

斯内普迟疑了一下，然后把手挪道哈利的后颈，开始缓慢地画圈揉搓那里打结的肌肉。他的接触一开始只是试探性的，但是当那男孩身体里的紧绷感开始消退的时候，他加重了力量。他的手指熟练地寻找着一些施用魔药效果最佳的治疗穴位。

“特别考虑到什么？”他轻柔地问。

哈利知道他正在被人掌控，甚至可能是操控，但是被人照顾的感觉太好了，他实在是不想在意了。他甚至不在意是斯内普在安抚他。哈利知道只需要一个词就能让他停下来，但他不想让斯内普停下。

“你知道的，”他回答，放松的感觉随着那些手指继续按摩着他的颈椎渐渐蔓延到全身，尽管话题本身丝毫不轻松，“如果不是因为我的话，这事本不会发生。”

“但是它会发生的，哈利，”斯内普坚持道，他把一根手指放在哈利的下巴上，知道那男孩抬头看他，“它_已经发生_了。那不是你的错，你看到她是什么情况了。”

“我没法——”_讨论这件事_，他本来想说的是。但是他的老师似乎明白他的意思。

“好吧。”斯内普轻易地同意了，“我会通知治疗师们说你清醒了。我想他们会很快地处理一些你的外部伤口，但鉴于我们无法提及你的手术，你之后需要依靠我的魔药来处理身体内部的疼痛。”

“身体内部不疼。”尽管从某种程度上来说这不是真的，哈利还是抗议道。

“等我放在你柠檬汽水里的精露效果过了之后就会了。”

哈利疲惫地点头。不久之前，斯内普暗地里给他下药这个想法还十分地恐怖。而现在，他无法再对这件事感到担忧了。罗恩会说他是个神经病，不过话说回来，罗恩不了解斯内普。

哈利也不怎么了解他，但是已经足够了。“谢谢。”他说着靠回去，“谢谢你做的一切，手术的时候呆在我身边，现在呆在这里陪我。还有魔药，还有……”哈利不知道还应该说什么。

“你很在意感谢别人，对不对？”斯内普观察到，他站起来，掸了掸莱姆斯羊毛西裤上的线头，“你不需要谢我，哈利。”

随后，仿佛对自己刚才说的话感到十分不自在似的，他干脆地说：“我会通知他们来检查你。与此同时，如果你想的话，可以开始补学校功课了。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“别人会以为你四天没吃东西了。”哈利把第二盘晚餐一扫而空的时候斯内普轻快地评论道。

“好吧，我是四天没吃了，”哈利回答，然后对他老师那一抹得意的笑感到奇怪，“我吃了？”

“我不能让你饿着，是吧？”

“要是以前你会的。”哈利沉思着，然后意识到那并非事实。甚至在一年级的时候，斯内普就在关照他，比如说，在奇洛对他的扫帚施咒的时候保护他。他在评判上毫不留情，对全世界都表现出一副恨不得哈利死掉最好的样子，但归根到底，就算是在那个时候，他们也站在同一边。“所以你施魔法往我肚子里放点东西？”

“南瓜汁。”斯内普说了句俏皮话，然后看着哈利的表情露出一抹笑容，“不是，当然不是了。是营养药剂，很好消化，但是足够你长生不老了。”他耸耸肩说：“没人知道你要多久才会恢复意识。”

“好吧，我现在很好。”哈利宣布道，把他的双腿荡到床外面去站起来。呣，“很好”可能有点言过其实了，他有些站立不稳。但是没什么是他处理不了的。“我只需要台电话。我想圣芒戈应该没有吧？”

“一台……电话。”斯内普迷惑地重复道。

“没错，用来给弗农姨父打电话，”哈利解释道，当斯内普看上去还是一片空白的时候他大声说，“可能巫师的做法不一样吧，我不清楚，但是我得知道葬礼的信息，或许我们可以直接回到女贞路去。”

“我觉得你不会在意到去参加葬礼的。”斯内普小心地提意。

“好吧，那你想错了。”哈利反驳道，防备、痛苦和脆弱的感觉同时向他袭来。这是个糟糕的组合。“那是得体的行为，而且在你开始念叨格兰芬多的忠诚是多么彻头彻尾地愚蠢之前，想想我们来这里的任务。这一切发生之后我不太可能和达德利继续保持良好关系，但是如果我错过了他母亲的葬礼，那他肯定不会同意参与任何守护咒了。尽管……”他想起了另一间事，“她什么时候去世的？我猜在我昏过去的时候葬礼可能早就结束了。”

“她是前天死的。”斯内普说。

“所以我还没有错过。”

“的确还没，但是我们仍然可以借故说你病得太厉害无法前往。”

“不。”

“哈利——”

“_不_。”

“好吧，”斯内普让步了，“我会尽力找一台电话的，因为在和你家人通话之前，我不建议你回到女贞路去。你的姨父太易怒了。”

哈利不知道他的教授是怎么做到的，但是那人几分钟之后带着一台纤细的银色手机回来了。哈利从来没用过手机。他花了一会儿才意识到它永远都不会发出拨号音，又花了一会儿发现他需要先开机。

当他听到对面的电话铃响起时，他小声对斯内普说着“你介意吗？”然后挥着手想让他出去。斯内普没有离开，尽管他走远了一些，走到施了防护的门前。

哈利深吸一口气鼓起勇气面对弗农姨父的暴怒，但拿起电话听筒的是达德利。

* * *

达德利很明显在嚎啕大哭，哈利想，他几乎听不清他的表哥在说什么。

“噢，哈、哈利，”他抽噎着说，“那太糟了，太糟了。你、你听说了吗？他们告诉你了吗？”

“嗯，他们告诉我了，”哈利轻声回答，“我很抱歉，达德利。我知道这无助于事但是我真的，真的很抱歉。”

“爸、爸觉得你是故、故、故意的！”达德利的语调介于尖叫和呻吟之间，“他说你不能回家了，哈利。永、永、永远都不能了！”

接下来是一连串抽泣的声音，然后，达德利看上去设法控制住了自己。

哈利或多或少已经推测出弗农会拒绝再次收留他了，这不仅是守护咒的问题，而是他在霍格沃兹外的唯一的家彻底而实在地失去了。达德利听上去是如此地遗憾，这让哈利有些惊讶，但是哈利把那归结于他感情整体上受到的重创。他忽然想到，如果你的母亲不得不死去的话，或许那发生在你只有一岁，还不能理解这样的丧失时并不是一件那么坏的事。

“你能告诉我葬礼什么时候举行吗？”哈利问道，“还有地点。”

“哦！！！你最好不要来，哈利，”达德利急迫地说，他的声音听上去十分坚持，“我是说真的，爸会杀了你的。”

“好吧，你知道他一直这么说，”哈利嘀咕道，“至少对我。”

“没错，我以前觉得那很好笑。我对那感到很抱歉。但是现在……”达德利又抽了一口气，加快说话的速递，似乎听到有人走近，“你没见过他。他眼睛里有那种眼神，太吓人了，哈利。别过来，行吗？不要过来。”

“达德利——”

“我得走了，”他的表哥倒抽了一口气，“别再打电话了！但是……嗯，你可以给我写信。如果你不用猫头鹰寄的话，我会喜欢的。拜！”

电话挂断了。哈利盯着手机看了一会儿，才记起来把它关上。当斯内普走回来的时候哈利说：“我不觉得达德利恨我。”但他的声音听上去像一汪死水。“那不足以保持我母亲的献祭有效，是吗？我是说，如果弗农姨父不让我住在他的房子里的话，没有地方用来布守护法阵。”

“我想我们应该回到霍格沃兹，”斯内普宣布道，“越快越好。你恢复期间我可以照料你所有的需要。“

“不，“哈利重申，他想弄明白为什么这个念头让他如此痛苦。“你不明白吗？我……我甚至不知道我的父母有没有葬礼。我不能就这样离开，假装什么事都没发生。我不能假装佩妮姨妈的死与我无关!”

当斯内普依旧看上去十分不情愿时，哈利赶紧补充：“我们站在后排，好吗？我们……在看不见的地方躲着。但是我必须去，教授。我必须去。”

“时间，地点。”斯内普叹了一口气，拿起手机放进莱姆斯的马甲口袋里。

“达德利没说。”哈利觉得就算他再拨回去，他的表哥也不会说的，“给我弄份萨里郡的报纸来，那上面会有公告。”

斯内普瞪着他。

“不想帮忙？”哈利突然怒道，他担心如果斯内普继续这样难对付，他最终还是会错过葬礼，“好啊。我会在麻瓜伦敦四处游荡，自己去找萨里郡的报纸。看到伏地魔的话我会大叫的，这个办法听起来怎么样？”

“别那么孩子气。我无法满足你心里想要的东西，除非我把你一个人留在这里，二五不会这样做的。”

“变出来！”

“尽管你对我能力如此有信心，波特，我做不到。”

哈利抽了一口气：“你做不到？”

“看到你发现我并非无所不能的是如此地震惊真是让人高兴，”斯内普嗤之以鼻，他对这个话题的蔑视就算是用莱姆斯的语调说出来也十分清晰，“但是的确，我做不到。”

“那就找个社里的人去拿一份！”哈利大叫，“现在！”

“我不在乎你的语气，波特！”

哈利寸步不让：“你的什么我都不在乎！”

“这已经退化到某种幼稚的程度了，”斯内普拖长调子，轻蔑地吐出每一个字。他怒气冲冲瞪着哈利，然后转过身：“呆在这里，不许动。还有控制一下你的歇斯底里。我会把你弄去这次葬礼的，它肯定让你受益匪浅。”

哈利猛地倒回床上，告诉他自己等这一切都完了，就算再也看不到西弗勒斯·斯内普，他也毫不在乎。

* * *

那天的天气带着冬天特有的冰冷，风暴云在南边酝酿着，墓碑在下午的阳光下投下长长的影子。哈利站在远处，发着抖看葬礼进行。风在他的耳边呼啸，以至于他无法听清哀悼者们唱的赞美诗的歌词，但是那没有关系，他只是想看，想知道自己足以勇敢，可以看着这一切。

严格意义上来说，他们最终还是错过了葬礼。斯内普认为教区的教堂太过狭小，不足以提供藏身的地方。他挖苦地问哈利他真正想做的是不是在这本该是神圣的仪式上引起异常不愉快的场面。当哈利提议他们应该用隐身斗篷的时候，他并不觉得好笑，但是哈利也没在开玩笑。如果那有魔力的斗篷不是被留在了霍格沃兹的行李箱里的话，他会用的。对于远在苏格兰的东西，一个召来咒不能起作用真的是太糟了。他疑惑，对于阿不思·邓布利多这样的人来说，这会不会有用。

或者对伏地魔来说。

葬礼的仪式部分结束了，哈利站在树后，看着前来吊唁的人一个一个穿过平缓起伏的草坪走向不远处的停车场。费格太太是其中一个，还有几个他能认出的邻居。弗农姨父和达德利是在最后离开的。父与子轻微地颤抖着一同哀悼，年长的那个人的手臂环着男孩的肩膀。哈利希望自己能走向他们，再次说自己很抱歉，说他不知道事情会变成这样，说他只是想帮忙。

他知道更明智的是不要这样说，但是站在树后，把莱姆斯的外套裹在自己身上，他用口型说着那些话，告诉自己这样一定就足够了。

斯内普在打量他：“你还好吗？”

不，我不好。她死了，死了，而那是我的错。还有，我的臀部痛得要命，你那见鬼的精露烂的要命！它已经不起作用了！她可能不爱我，但是她的确养大了我，我欠她的，不是吗？因为她收留了我，甚至在噬魂怪为了抓到我攻击达德利之后还让我留下。而我除了躲在一旁之外都不能参加她的葬礼！不，我不好！

“嗯，挺好。”哈利回答。他向远处偷眼看去，看到德斯礼一家已经离开了。“我想过去看看坟墓。”

斯内普皱起眉头，但他回答说他除了爱上之外没有感受到其他的黑魔法。

“你……”哈利噎了一口气，“等在这里。我想一个人。”

“我不会离太远的。”斯内普抖了一下，向他保证道。哈利觉得那并不是因为害怕。

“来，把你的外套拿回去。”哈利提意，开始脱下衣服。

斯内普摇头：“这是莱姆斯的外套，如果你冷的话，他会希望你穿着的。”

“不，没关系的——”

“我也会希望你穿着的，”斯内普宣布，“去。”

* * *

哈利发现那座坟墓让他感到安宁，他无法停止想自己是不是很有问题。他在那敞开大口的墓穴前跪下，看着旁边堆起的新鲜土壤，试图想出该对佩妮姨妈说的话。

此时，墓地不再让人觉得安宁了，他说话的时候声音十分受伤。

“你本来应该爱我的，”他开始说道，试图在那让他哽咽的纠结的情感中想出一些东西，“那时候我只是个小婴儿，被留在你门口的台阶上不是我的错。我不是个麻瓜也不是我的错！你知不知道我多努力地试着让我的魔法停下来！”他停顿了一下，用巴掌抹过湿漉漉的脸颊。“我想你知道我也不爱你。我想现在这已经不重要了。但是我不恨你……好吧，至少不像你恨我那样。我不想让事情这样结束的，留下没有妈妈的达德利——”

一声抽噎从他的腹部升起，因为他知道希望有一个不在身边的母亲是什么感觉。

_说话没有什么用，哈利决定。那只能让他更难过。他在寂静中又跪了一会儿，抱着莱姆斯的外套，现在那外套不仅是温暖，它还令人安慰。_

_暮光开始将墓园染上灰色。_

_哈利站起来，意识到斯内普肯定冷极了，肯定觉得哈利在那边跪那么久十分愚蠢，更何况是为了一个活着的时候对他没什么意义的女人。_

_“是你！”他站起身时一个声音在草坪的另一头指控道，“你怎么敢！你到这里来讥笑，玷污她的坟墓的吗？”_

_在哈利能够逃跑之前，弗农一个凶暴的耳光把他打倒在地。哈利飞出几英尺远，摔在地上，眼冒金星。熟悉的愤怒席卷过他，那是需要发泄，而且会找到出路的愤怒。_

_但是从他的灵魂里，没有任何东西爆发出来，没有意外魔法喷薄而出来拯救他。弗农笨重地走向他，狂怒充斥着他的身体，他肥胖的下颌因此发抖。哈利想着保密法下地狱去吧，这一次我不会忍受了。他伸手探向牛仔裤的口袋，自信地挥出魔杖大吼：“统统石化！”_

_但是什么都没发生，没有任何事情。弗农·德斯礼甚至没有因为恐惧而退缩。他只是一直逼进，尖叫着佩妮姨妈和哈利和彻头彻尾的厚颜无耻。_

“统统石化！”哈利再次大叫，把所有的力量都注入那恶咒里，魔杖是他指出的愤怒的手的延伸。重要的延伸。再一次，没有力量从他的身体流入魔杖喷发出来。“地冻天寒！”他尝试着，“障碍重重！长蛇出洞！消隐无踪！”

弗农几乎就要踩到他身上了，哈利连滚带爬地向后，因为恐慌而手足无措：“状如轻烟！”

然后，魔法在他身旁炸开，液体状绿色的火星从天而降，让空气沸腾，脚下的大地被低沉的雷声震动。弗农·德斯礼脸朝下倒了下去，发出震耳欲聋的巨响。达德利从后面跑出来朝哈利尖叫道：“你在干什么？我们只是想和妈妈再呆一会儿！我告诉过你不要来了，我告诉过你了！”

哈利跪起来，看向他仍然冰冷，毫无反应的魔杖。显然，并不是他的魔法阻止了弗农。

斯内普闪进视线中，离他只有几步远，哈利盯着他，微弱地告诉他的表哥：“不是我，不是我，我没有——”

然后斯内普开始说些什么，但是在哈利听来，那只是一连串的声音。他一头栽在魔药大师脚下的草地上昏死过去。


	14. 莱姆斯。

哈利在一间让他感到怪异地熟悉的屋中醒来，尽管这间屋子比起他上一次见到的时候，没有那么肮脏了。他在小天狼星位于格里莫德广场12号的卧室里做什么？哈利大声地呻吟一声，翻向一边，把腿蜷到胸前。他闭上眼睛，但似乎还是能看到这房间沐浴在日出之前朦胧的光线中的场景。

“哈利？”莱姆斯熟悉的声音马上响起。

哈利继续紧闭着眼睛：“让我出去，行吗？我不知道你在想什么，偏偏要把我带到这里来，但是让我离开！”

“不是我带你来的，”莱姆斯答道，“是西弗勒斯。”

“_西弗勒斯_？”哈利伸展开身体，笨拙地在双人床上坐起身，屈起一条腿保持平衡，他瞪着莱姆斯，“西弗勒斯是什么意思？”

“他在楼下，”莱姆斯解释道，“但是如果你想要的话我可以叫他——”

“等下，”哈利命令道，然后他听到这话说出来有多粗鲁，脸红了，“我是说，你不是……”他忽然后知后觉地想起，只要有复方汤剂，任何人都可以假扮成莱姆斯，所以他最好小心自己说了什么：“呃，你在霍格沃兹的时候，每个月特定的时间你会去哪里？”

“哦，哈利，”莱姆斯笑起来，但是他看到那男孩的表情依旧没有变化的时候，他嘀咕说，“尖叫棚屋。”

还是可疑，哈利继续问：“恶作剧完毕是什么意思？”

“他会让活点地图上的图案消失。说真的，哈利！”

“哦，好吧。”哈利退让了，“我猜你真的是你。所以西弗勒斯……呃，我是说斯内普教授在楼下？他变回平时的自己了吗？”

“我不会这么说，”卢平回答，“哦，如果你问的是复方汤剂的话，它药效已经过了。但是他……这么说吧，有点心绪不宁。”

哈利再次环视这间屋子，开始颤抖。“把他叫上来，好吗？”

“哈利，”莱姆斯从床上站起身的时候轻轻地说，“我们会解决的，好吗？我们_会的_。”

这时，哈利想起了那墓地，弗农姨父，以及一个接着一个拒绝从他身体流入魔杖的恶咒。他抬起头，绿眼睛大大地睁着，真相将他的胃打成一个紧紧的结的时候他的眼神有些疯狂：“我失去魔法了，是吗？”

“我们会解决的，”莱姆斯重复道，“我去帮你叫西弗勒斯。”

* * *

另一个老师上来的时候，他瞪大了眼睛：他想自己之前从没看到过斯内普穿休闲服装。好吧，除了那个假扮成他的博格特，但是那不算数。现在，魔药大师穿着深灰色的西裤，和一件史莱哲林绿的半高领毛衣。他估计斯内普外面要是套了长袍的话这一身打扮还行，但是没有长袍呢？那一点都不斯内普。

“我们当时认为你已经恢复是过早下了断言了。”斯内普僵硬地站在门口开始说话，好像他不愿意再靠近哈利一步似的，“在真的睡着之前，你昏迷了几个小时，这明显表示你还需要治疗。”

“更不用说我在弗农姨父身上试了十几二十个恶咒，”哈利咕哝说，“他连抖都不抖，当然它们也没能阻止他走过来了！就好像他知道我再也不能使用魔法了一样！”

“他只是很愤怒。”

哈利发出一声有些歇斯底里的大笑：“如果你试着发出诅咒但是什么都没发生，这算违反限制法吗？现在就算他们折断我的魔杖也没关系了。它对我已经没什么用了，不是吗？”

莱姆斯温和的声音打断了他：“哈利，你比任何人都清楚在自卫的时候是可以用魔法的。”

“没错，我知道，”哈利承认，“我只是不相信这发生在我身上。我是说，这是什么见鬼的问题？巫师不会平白无故就失去魔法的！”

“显然，骨髓抽取术影响了你对魔法的控制水平，”斯内普唐突地解释道，他看到了哈利目不转睛地样子补充道，“没错，没错，卢平什么都知道了。他必须知道，因为你要和他一起在这里呆到问题解决。”

哈利的眼珠子几乎弹了出来：“这里？我不能呆在这里！”

“还有哪里能让我们保卫你的安全的？”斯内普问道，他又露出了一些旧时讥讽的语调，“你再也不能回女贞路，而霍格沃兹不在考虑范围之内。”

“我倒是觉得霍格沃兹听上去蛮好，”哈利坚定地回答，“我必须回去上课。”

斯内普发出了一声让人想起莱姆斯狼形时候的咆哮：“你是彻底傻了吗，波特？就我们所知，目前你没有魔法！你还提议要继续在一个几乎每一节课都需要使用魔法的学校上课？你觉得你能将你的情况隐瞒多久不被同学们知道？”

“罗恩和赫敏一个活人都不会告诉——”

“梅林饶了我吧，这些头脑简单的白痴！”斯内普大喊，“霍格沃兹里不是每个人都是一脸奉承只会傻笑的格兰芬多，等不及要保守你的秘密！你一个礼拜要和德拉科·马尔福一起上好几堂课，你不记得了吗？你觉得他会注意不到你连最简单的咒语都没办法实施了吗？”

直到自己吐出一口气，哈利才意识到自己之前都摒住了呼吸。“哦，我想我懂了。你担心伏地魔会发现。”

“精彩的推理，波特先生。”斯内普讽刺道。

“西弗勒斯，说真的，我们两个花了几个小时才把这事想清楚，”莱姆斯插话，“公平点。”

“啊，格兰芬多和公平。”又是一句鄙夷的回答。但是在那之后，斯内普的确看上去冷静下来了。他走进房间继续对哈利说：“黑领主最希望的莫过于看到你死。你战胜了他，波特先生，这是他难以容忍的事实。如果他获悉你目前没有抵抗能力，地狱在他面前，他也会先推开它来对付你的。纵然霍格沃兹有古代魔法的保护，在过去对你来说也远非安全之地。只是你强大的魔法加上数不尽的好运气才让你还没被揭了皮！”（译者的OS：突然感觉自己把哈利波特翻译成了红楼梦）

“好了，好了，我懂了，”哈利说。天啊，说完第一句他就可以停下来的，他不用把他当成绝对的傻子吧。“我不喜欢你说的，实际上我恨你说的那些，但是我想你是对的。格里莫德广场12号可能是对我来说最安全的地方了。它的地址只能由保密人说出，而那个人恰好是伏地魔唯一害怕的巫师！好了吗，好了吗？我明白了！”

“他听上去很痛苦。”卢平低声说。

“你还指望怎么样？”哈利大喊，“小天狼星恨死这个地方了！他痛恨被关在这里没人作伴，除了那厌恶他的母亲尖叫的画像和巫师史上最不忠诚的家养精灵！”一道暴力的光点燃了哈利的眼睛，他说出下一句话的时候，声音冰冷而算计：“说起来，克利切在哪里？”

“克利切死了。”莱姆斯说。

“他的脑袋被钉在墙上了吗？”哈利嘲笑道，他的手失望地握成拳头。他想要自己杀了那个小杂种。没错，用铁丝绞紧他的脖子，直到他的眼珠子突出，从脑袋上掉下来，然后拧下他的脑袋狠狠踢一顿，一脚又一脚，直到它变成一滩血肉模糊的肉酱。

他盘算这件事的时候黑色的隐约笼罩了他的眼睛。

“控制好你自己，波特先生！”斯内普突然怒吼，他向前一步抓住了哈利的肩膀。但是他没有摇晃他，只是抓着他说清自己的看法。“现在手头的问题既不是你的房子，也不是你恨的家养精灵，也不是其他什么飘过你那三心二意的脑子的没意义的东西。是你的魔法。”

“或者说，是没有魔法。”哈利嘀咕着抬头看斯内普。他黑色的长发遮住了半边脸，让他的表情看不分明。没错，斯内普的确喜欢隐藏……然后他想到了他老师的嘲笑和愤怒背后掩藏着别的什么情感。那时他曾见过的情感，尽管当时，他透过的是莱姆斯的脸庞。但是斯内普在那脸庞之后。斯内普担心他，疯狂地担心他。莱姆斯刚才说，心绪不宁。

不管怎么说，那让哈利自己的愤怒消失了，给他只留下了……挫败感。因为就连斯内普的担心也不能解决这个问题，是不是？“这有些讽刺，不是吗？”哈利吞咽着，耸耸肩抖开他老师的手，“我花了许多年许愿，试着让我的魔法消失。现在，就在德斯礼家和我彻底没关系了的时候，它自己消失了！”

莱姆斯温柔的声音给他提供了保证和希望：“我想这是暂时的异常现象，哈利。我们已经让一位治疗师检查过你了。”

哈利脱下眼镜，揉揉眼睛，然后把眼镜戴回去：“然后？”

“她用咒语把你上上下下检查了一遍，”斯内普平板地说，他仍站在离哈利的膝盖只有几英寸远的地方。“得出了你长时间的高烧是罪魁祸首的结论，它和被输入到你身体里的麻瓜药物一起把你的魔法内核烧为灰烬了。当这一切发生的时候，你的身体意识到了缺失的骨髓，你的血液关注了那一边，而不是对更关键的问题做出反应，去保护魔法内核。至少，马季戈德治疗师是这么认为的。”

“你不这么认为？”哈利问，他害怕答案会比迄今为止他听到的任何东西都更令人不快。

“实际情况比马季戈德治疗师所理解的要复杂得多。”斯内普解释说，他在床脚坐下，转过脸面对哈利，“她是凤凰社的一员，我信任她，否则我就不会召唤她来了。但是她的理论有几个矛盾之处。”

哈利坐直了：“比如说？”

“赫拉斯精露减轻了你的不适。如果你的魔法内核像马季戈德说的那样彻底被烧毁了，那就像我上次说过的那样，魔药不是无用就是致命的。”

“它一开始是有用，”哈利告诉他，他的胸口好像被挤压，呼吸变得困难，“但是在葬礼那一天，它一点用都没有。”还好它不是致命的那个。

“你在忍受痛苦却没有想到要告诉我，哈利？”

“听着，我很习惯于不抱怨了，好吗？”

斯内普点点头，他和莱姆斯交换了一个眼神，表情显得在沉思之中。

“怎么了？”哈利催问，他们迟疑的时候他加了一句，“来吧，怎么了？”

说话的是莱姆斯：“西弗勒斯提起了这几天你说过的一些事，哈利。是关于……责怪你自己，觉得你对其他人的死亡负责。我们在想你是不是在试着惩罚你自己。我们怀疑治疗师彻底忽略了真相。毫无疑问你的内核是至少在高烧的时候被烧伤了，但是真正的问题可能是你想要为给你的姨妈献骨髓这事受苦。”

哈利觉得自己可能要呕吐了。那就是莱姆斯对他的真正看法吗？

“你不相信这样的鬼话吧？”他问道，把目光从斯内普身上移开，然后他想了想，又重新看着他们两个人。

“在墓地的时候你宁可受苦也不愿意要更多的精露。”斯内普指出。

“没错，那是好事，因为魔药有可能会杀了我！”哦等下……事实证明精露是没用的那种，不是致命的。好吧那不是重点。“而且我那时候有很多心事！”

“没错，”莱姆斯轻声地断言，“有可能不止是你姨妈，对吗？你因为小天狼星，西德里克·迪戈里，以及毫无疑问，你为伏地魔重获肉身而责怪自己。”

“你们两个聊得可真不少啊。”哈利斥道，“好啊，让我们来看看。呣，我的确彻底表现得像个蠢货，而且一心自找危险，拖着小天狼星下水。而且，你知不知道，我也的确像个格兰芬多一样坚持要西德里克和我分享三强争霸赛的奖杯，还有，的确是我的血帮助那个凶残的混账东西复活，所以我会说我的看法肯定在点子上。为什么我们不把单子列全呢？如果你打算追根到底的话，我父母会死也是我的错！我们现在都知道了，伏地魔是冲着我来的。如果不是因为我，莱姆斯的好朋友就还活着。实际上两个都还活着！”

“布莱克的死我也有错。”斯内普坚定地说。

“我知道！”哈利叫着跳起来，“还有邓布利多，还有食死徒，还有伏地魔，如果你说到底的话，小天狼星他自己也有错！我不觉得那都是我的错。妈的，我父母的死你也有一部分错，是吧？你那个时候已经在做间谍了，而你没有把活干好，是不是？”

“哈利——”莱姆斯打断他。

“让我说完，”哈利马上抢话回来，一边组织思绪，一边在房间里来回踱步。“要怪的人多了去了，不管你们跟我唱多少遍陈词滥调，我都没有蠢到想假装我一点责任都没有。但是你的那个想法？”他笑了，那笑声粗粝得像是有什么东西噼啪作响，“我在惩罚我自己？什么垃圾话！我打赌你们两个都没心理学学位，所以别分析我了行吗？动脑子想想！哦，当然了，我用失去魔法的方式惩罚自己！太有道理了，对吧？因为现在没人能实现那条预言了，没人能一劳永逸地搞定那个长得像蛇一样的混蛋了。所以还会死许许多多人，我还会感觉更有罪恶感。感谢你对我性格的杰出分析，但我还没那么神经！”

“他说的的确有道理，卢平。”过了一会儿，西弗勒斯说。

“没错，‘他’说得有道理，”哈利讽刺道，“我要长到几岁你们才能不在说话的时候无视我？”

“对我们说话的时候尊重点，”斯内普训斥道，“卢平是到这里来帮你的，我也一样。”

哈利想要尖叫回去“我爱怎么说话怎么说话”，但是他知道老师是对的。他把怒火都从胸腔里发泄出去了，现在是时候审视一下当前的情况了。

“所以现在计划是什么？”哈利靠在墙上，冷静地问他们两人，对他们目瞪口呆的样子感到甚是享受。他觉得那两人预估他还会再胡言乱语一会儿。或许他们想起了去年他失控的时候甚至把邓布利多的办公室都毁了。

他知道自己还能再做一次那样的事。他足够生气。事实上，他感到在储藏室里的黑能量一路爬进了他受伤的骨髓里。但他不打算进一步爆发出来。他会控制好自己，把问题解决，就像莱姆斯说的那样。

斯内普审视了一会儿着哈利平静的伪装，然后照他要求的那样解释了计划。“卢平会在这里辅导你唤醒魔法。这过程需要花多久，他就在这里陪你多久，与此同时，社里其他成员不会拜访总部。你的……问题知道的人越少越好。我必须回到霍格沃兹，继续履行我的教职和在社里的任务，但我每天晚上会通过飞路过来，帮你掌握思想封闭术。”

哈利抬起一只手摸摸自己的伤疤。“你觉得，就算我是个……是个……哑炮，这还是他入侵我思想的管道？”

“你不是哑炮。”斯内普马上反驳，“你受伤了，但是会恢复的。”他停顿了一下，但是哈利什么都没说。“至于你的疤，我没有理由相信黑魔王在向你输送那些梦的时候使用了你的魔法，这就是你必须不惜一切代价将你的思想保护起来的原因。”

“但是如果我自己没有任何魔法，要怎么做到这点呢？”

斯内普看上去有些惊讶：“约束自己的思想不一定要有魔法，哈利，尽管有魔法会有帮助。不管怎么说，我预计，在你和卢平日复一日地进行训练的时候，你的魔法会重新出现的。”

“思想封闭术，”哈利点着头喃喃说，“没错。如果伏地魔看了我的思想，发现我的魔法消失了，那我麻烦可就大了。”

“正是如此。”

“但是邓布利多说他自己本应该教我的，”哈利想起来了，不是说他像和邓布利多一起合作，但是他觉得校长可能会坚持这一点，“那个还算数吗？”

“邓布利多教授，哈利。”莱姆斯呵斥道。

斯内普微微扬起下巴。“你对我指导你有意见妈？如果是这样的话，我一定会转达给阿不思，”他停顿了一下，挪开目光，“我知道今天早上对你来说不容易，但是我以为那事对我们来说已经过去了，哈利。”

“是已经过去了，”哈利喃喃地说，他对要在莱姆斯面前承认这件事感到有些尴尬，“只是……”他不知道该怎么说，他不想抨击或者吵赢斯内普，他甚至不想伤害他的感情，当然前提是他能的话。但是这事太重要了，不能忽视，所以他继续说道：“这一次你会‘教’我吗？去年你做的不过是大喊大叫和威胁。哦对了，还有攻击我，直到我晕头转向。”

莱姆斯轻轻咯咯笑起来。“你挺像教咒语课的老图特的，西弗勒斯，你还记得吗？当然你学得很快，但是我记得就连你有时候都觉得他的教学方法有点……烦人。”

“我没有像图特一样教课，”斯内普吸了一口气，看上去很惊骇，“那人一无是处。”

哈利不知道什么图特，但他知道自己对斯内普的教学方法的想法。“你就只是不停一遍遍说‘封闭你的思想，波特’，还有‘你在放任我赢过你，你在为我提供武器！’”他模仿道，“但是你一次都没跟我说过要怎么做！”

“我告诉过你每天睡觉前清空你的思想，你这不知感恩的蠢货！”

“没错，而我试都没试过，”哈利承认道，他不想回想自己为什么都不愿意尝试，“好吧，说回是谁的错上：我们两个都有错，我知道。我发誓我会做得更好的。这次我会做好我的本分。我明白如果伏地魔往我的大脑里仔细看上一眼的话我会失去什么东西，我们所有人都会失去什么东西。”

“西弗勒斯？”卢平敦促道，好像觉得哈利的提议非常慷慨。

斯内普轻轻哼了一声：“我会尽力把事情解释得更清楚，并且帮你练习。”

“看看，是不是很简单。”哈利微微嘲弄道，“说起来，我在这里的时候能给朋友们写信吗？”

斯内普尖细的手指顺着头皮将一缕缕黑色的长发推到后面去。“可以，但是注意一下你写的内容。不要用猫头鹰邮寄，我来的时候会把它们带走，然后用霍格沃兹自己的猫头鹰塔寄出。”

哈利觉得这有点太被害妄想了，但是如果有人在监视他们的话，有猫头鹰在格里莫德广场进进出出肯定是不行的。

“你就是不肯放过我的信件嘛，对不对？”哈利耍嘴皮子说。

斯内普的脸上缓缓浮起一丝微笑：“怎么了，波特？”

“哦，得了吧，”哈利轻快地回复，“要不我就告诉莱姆斯说你那天在魔药课上怎么大声读出某一封私人信件的。”

“西弗勒斯！”莱姆斯倒抽了一口气。

“放松放松，他最后没读。”哈利笑了，他想着自己的确需要畅快地笑一场。能和斯内普一起笑挺让人感觉满意的，那人的呼吸也有点太深了，好像正在努力憋着。

说到邮件，猫头鹰能找到格里莫德广场吗？邓布利多不可能亲口告诉它们这个地方的存在啊。

“呃，我想请你帮个忙，”他鼓起勇气说道，“罗恩和赫敏需要一些给我回信的方法。我猜猫头鹰不是个好主意。我能跟他们说，叫他们把信件塞进魔药课论文里，你懂的，就把信紧紧卷在羊皮纸卷里，然后你带过来吗？”

“我想，”斯内普拖长调子，试图找回那阴险的语调，但是失败了，“记得提醒你的小朋友们，不要把任何信件掉在地下室的地上，知道了吗？”

“是，教授。”

斯内普干脆地点点头：“现在我真的必须要离开了，哈利。你在这里会和卢平好好的吗？”

“呃，当然了。”哈利奇怪他为什么要这么问。

“不要把他带出房子，”斯内普提醒卢平，“现在克利切不住在里面了，这里能屏蔽黑魔法。只要哈利呆在里面，黑领主可能就无法通过伤疤和他沟通。这会给我们争取教会他思想封闭术所需的时间。”

这一次，甚至连斯内普继续往下说的时候，哈利也懒得指出他本人就站在他们面前了。“他看上去还很苍白，卢平，而且他晚上可能要和我学习到很晚。确保他下午睡几个钟头。”

“我猜我不能喝安眠魔药吧？”哈利问，“不是没用就是致命，我打赌。”

“那些是没用的。”

“呣，那我们能从药房里买到的那些呢？你懂的，麻瓜药品？”

“你真的认为再一次将自己暴露在那些一开始引起你的问题的恶劣物质之下是明智的吗？”斯内普傲慢地问。

这么说的话，不，哈利不觉得这是个好主意。他叹了口气。

“很抱歉我不能为你多做些什么，”斯内普语气里的傲慢消失了，他轻声承认道，“毫无疑问你的臀部还在疼痛，但是那也一样，只能忍受。”

那真的很痛，而且哈利有预感，那疼痛本身在下午来到之前早就会让他精疲力竭了，但是他只说了：“没关系，我有过更糟的。”

斯内普点头：“那晚上见，哈利。”说完，他走向壁炉，从壁炉架上抓起一小把飞路粉。

魔药大师随着一团绿色的火焰消失的时候，哈利转向莱姆斯。“所以我是不是该换上衣服？”他低头看着身上陌生的过大的睡衣，隐约地猜测这是不是原本属于是小天狼星。这想法让他同时间感到安慰又想吐。“呃，这里有我的东西吗？”

“西弗勒斯通过飞路带了一些来。”莱姆斯指着一个破旧的五斗柜解释说。

哈利奇怪他是怎么做到的。可能是装成莱姆斯。不知怎么，他就是没法想象那令人生畏的魔药大师踱进格兰芬多公共休息室，漫不经心地宣布他需要哈利的衣服。但它们就在这里，各式各样的衬衫，毛衣和牛仔裤叠放整齐，甚至还有鞋袜。没有校服长袍，不过他在这里也用不上，对吧？

“嘿，我的课本呢？”哈利高声问。莱姆斯已经离开房间以便他换衣服了。

“西弗勒斯说你不需要它们。”莱姆斯高声回答，而正在拉上牛仔裤的哈利差点一跤绊倒。

“他在想什么？他觉得我是来度假的吗？”哈利大声叫道，他一边拉拉链一边猛地把门拉开，莱姆斯正站在门外。呃。“不好意思，不是有意要震聋你。”

“我们一致认为在这个节骨眼上，你需要专注于唯一重要的事情。”莱姆斯温柔地解释。

“好吧，但是我的N.E.W.T.也一样重要。”哈利反驳道，然后他回过神来，“但是我猜如果没有魔法的话就不重要了。好吧，先做重要的事。所以我们该先做什么，莱姆斯？我们要从哪里开始？”

“拿起你的魔杖，它在最下面的抽屉里，”莱姆斯指示道，“然后上楼。不要担心，哈利，我不相信你的魔法内核彻底被烧毁了，我们会找到残余的火星，然后重新唤醒它。”

“没错。”哈利再次说，但是心底深处，他不是那么确定。


	15. 呼神护卫

哈利跪在楼下会客室的炉膛前，将魔杖指向里面散布的灰烬，用尽全力大吼：“火焰熊熊！”

一小撮卷须似的灰尘微微飘起来，然后悉沥窣落地掉下去，和它炉架上的同伴会和去了。

“看，好些了，”莱姆斯鼓励说，“这次有些变化。”

“莱姆斯，我只不过是把气吹上去了！”

哈利瘫在地板上，四脚朝天地躺下，几乎希望这时候从阴影里能飞出一只狐媚子或者格林迪洛水怪。至少如果这样的话，他就可以看莱姆斯施魔法了。他很伤心地承认自己的魔法一点都没有作用。

好吧，至少莱姆斯没有斯内普那种在他不尝试的时候生气的坏习惯，哪怕他在尝试。他尽全力尝试了，试着想象看到火焰从他的魔杖里射出，想象感受到身体深处的滋滋声升起到皮肤表面，然后释放，让那魔咒显现出来。

但是没有用。

“过来，继续吧。”莱姆斯拉着一只手把哈利拉起来，他轻声坚持道，“我们不能让几次挫折打倒，哈利。或许火焰熊熊不是一开始练习的好选择。我们需要简单些的东西，或许试试羽加漂浮。”（译者注：就是第一集里赫敏说重音在o上的那个）

哈利摇摇头。咒文并不比火焰熊熊更简单，而莱姆斯很清楚。他以为他在哄谁啊？点燃火焰只需要一瞬间的魔力，但是让东西飘起来并且保持不动需要你维持住魔法。

但是莱姆斯想要他试试，所以他试了。“羽加漂浮。”他对着沙发上的靠枕里扯下来的一小块棉絮念道。他用力盯着它，想要它飘起来，但是那团棉絮只是盯回来。哈利恶心地想，那棉絮在朝他冷笑。他转向莱姆斯，仿佛在说“现在你怎么说”。

“哈利，任何像你一样在那么年幼的时候就能施守护神咒的人，不可能因为一场烧就失去魔法的。”莱姆斯陷入沉思，轻轻摇晃着身体，“啊，或许这才是问题所在。”

“什么？”

莱姆斯在那发霉的沙发上坐下，拍拍身边的坐垫，直到哈利也坐下了。“这几天发生的事让你把注意力放在阴暗的想法上了，对吗？”

“呃……不是。我是说，去年年底我感觉糟多了。”哈利承认道，他不知道前防御课老师想表达什么。

“但是和西弗勒斯一起被”丢进一团乱麻当中，哈利——”

“嘿，斯内普和我相处得还行，你没注意到吗？”

“是斯内普教授，哈利。看到你们相处得不错很好，但是那一开始对你来说肯定不自在，再加上你对守护咒的担忧，你临终的姨妈和你姨父攻击你的事，据我所知那不是偶尔才发生的事情。更不用说你不得不经历全身麻醉所带来的恐惧了，还有——”

“斯内普的嘴巴可够大的。”哈利气鼓鼓地说。

“重点是，”莱姆斯轻声继续说，“那些在你思想上的重担一个接着个。我想，情绪上你处于很黑暗的地方——”

“哦太棒了，又是一堆心理学的鬼话。你这次是不是又要把我当成受虐狂，或者就是个普普通通的懦夫？”

“你从哪里学的‘受虐狂’这个词？”莱姆斯抽了口气，显得不知所措。

“莱姆斯，我十六岁了，不是十二岁，”哈利回嘴，“而且我是从占卜学课本上看来的。”

莱姆斯试着让思绪回到正轨上。“你处在很黑暗的地方。”他重复道，他的声音是哈利前所未闻地严厉。尽管各方面来说，那也不是非常严厉，但是足够提醒哈利不要打断了。像斯内普说的那样，表示那么一点点尊重。“相信我，哈利，这不是胡话。精神状态会影响痊愈速度是有证据表明的。你在身体和魔法上都有需要治疗的创伤，而你的忧郁可能会妨碍恢复。”

“所以我建议我们先从守护神咒开始，你知道那需要极度愉悦的回忆来推动。通过强迫你的大脑思考这些回忆，我们会说服你的创伤开始痊愈。”

这个大概是哈利从莱姆斯这里听说的最傻的东西了，主要是因为他知道自己不忧郁。当然了，他的生活最近很黑暗，但那什么时候不黑暗了？从壁橱到伏地魔到被石化的朋友到朋友真的死掉到小天狼星的灾难。但是他从来都不忧郁，不是莱姆斯说的那种。他只是学会了无视生活中糟糕的部分，把他们踢到一边，继续前行。

尽管把小天狼星踢到一边让他心痛，真的很痛。

哈利想，他可能毕竟还是有一点点忧郁的。他皱起眉头，不喜欢这个想法。在斯内普看来他也忧郁吗？

“在你经历过的那些事件之后，感到忧郁是很正常的。”莱姆斯安慰道。他看着他的眼神忧伤而理解。

看到那眼神，哈利觉得自己像一只被逆着毛摸了的鹰马。或者更像是被冒犯了的鹰马。他不需要有人溺爱，更重要的是，他不要莱姆斯觉得他需要。

但是另一方面，他理解莱姆斯只是想要帮忙。看在他们的友情份上，更不用说他的魔法份上，哈利决定他还是专注在掌握他的魔法上，不要无意义地争辩他的个人感受了。

“好吧，守护神咒。”哈利嘀咕着站起身，摆好了熟悉的架势。现在轮到回忆了。某种弥漫着积极的喜悦，以及不加抑制的眩晕的东西。他相信他可以和小天狼星生活在一起的那完美的、神奇的瞬间……

哈利伸出手臂，将魔杖向上指。“呼神护卫！”

没有，什么都没有。

* * *

到了下午的时候，哈利回忆快乐的记忆一直到脸上都写满忧郁了。连着几个小时尖叫呼神护卫，每一分钟都充满了挫折感，这可一点都没法改善他的心情。

而花了这许多的功夫，他那根见了鬼的魔杖上一点银色的火星都没有。

好吧，哈利觉得要是他之前不忧郁的话，现在也肯定忧郁了。他上楼去睡一会儿，主要是因为他不想晚些时候在思想封闭术课上打瞌睡。这一次，他要让斯内普看到自己对这门技术态度认真。

他没有回到小天狼星的房间，而是走向了之前和罗恩一起住的那间。那里的床都破破烂烂了，但是哈里不在乎。他躺在没受伤的半边身子上，闭上眼睛，开始从一千往回倒数。这个方法有的时候能助他入眠，有的时候不能。这一次，它起效了。

_克利切正站在桌子上愤怒地尖叫，一边把葡萄酒从一盏刻有布莱克家徽的十五世纪银质酒樽里泼洒出来。女主人的画像被摘掉了，一起被摘掉的还有族谱挂毯。那是一个穿着飘舞的黑色长袍的血统叛徒干的，他来过这里，但是从未留宿过。哦，他用了黑魔法来除去画像和挂毯，真的，魔法、咒文和诅咒在空气里起起伏伏，但是他根本不是个真正的黑巫师。哦没错，克利切知道，克利切知道，克利切会复仇的，就像他对那让女主人心碎的讨厌的小主人复仇一样……_

_随着旋转的动作，克利切开始打转，一圈又一圈，然后整间房子开始旋转，然后是整个城市。旋转停止的时候克利切不见了，女贞路四号呈现在了眼前。_

_黑能量在楼梯下潜伏，然后，它从门缝里喷射出来，扫过每一个角落，充斥了整幢房子。达德利在草坪上尖叫“不，不，快停下，让这停下”，但是它没有停下。房子充满了黑能量，在压力下膨胀。窗户炸开，漩涡状的气体向前涌出，黑暗笼罩着女贞路和另一头的木兰新月街。穿过黑魔法厚重令人窒息的浓雾，哈利可以看到那房子骤然垮塌、缩小，不复存在，直到它变成被烧灼过的土地上区区一小块斑点而已。_

_而在那之上，黑魔标记不祥地当空高悬。_

哈利猛然坐起身，一只手覆盖住额头，大口喘气。

但是这只是反射动作，他的伤疤没有作痛。甚至连在梦里也没有。这梦不是来自伏地魔而是来自他自己的大脑，哈利决定了。

或许，他比自己想的要更忧郁一点，哈利反思道。

* * *

家养小精灵的缺席意味着必须停止魔法练习，以便有人准备晚餐。哈利觉得这是好事。午睡之后，莱姆斯立马安排他重新开始练习“快乐咒语”，哈利心里这么叫它。但这并没有使他快乐，不是吗？再施一个失败的守护神咒，他就要找个人来勒死了。“克利切不在，真是太可惜了。”哈利阴沉地想。

尽管他很擅长烹饪，但他从来就不喜欢。不过，有莱姆斯的帮忙，事情就不那么麻烦了。不过沙拉和几块烤排骨并来就不是什么麻烦事。

哈利注意到，莱姆斯在他面前没有使用任何魔法。他甚至用手打开了一罐葡萄柚汁，尽管他显然对怎么用开罐器一无所知。如果这还不能说明莱姆斯的真实感受，哈利就不知道什么才能说明了。

饭吃完，盘子洗好了，莱姆斯搓着双手，建议再试一试守护神咒。哈利就算吐出来也不愿这么快就再次面对这个问题了，所以他说，他必须在斯内普来之前写几封信。

“是斯内普教授。”莱姆斯应声斥道。

“好吧。”哈利咕哝着逃去了他楼上的卧室，结果发现哪里没有羊皮纸。他叹着气，沿着楼梯平台走向小天狼星的卧室，然后在门口停住了。

但是他踏了进去，告诉自己小天狼星已经死了，不管他有多恨这栋房子都不能改变这一点。

* * *

在房间角落里一张又大又旧的桌子里，他很容易地找到了羊皮纸和羽毛笔。哈利按捺不住，迅速地翻遍了所有的抽屉。他不知道自己在寻找什么，他只是想看看。但在他之前，有人彻底地打扫过了这里，这里没有留下任何小天狼星的私人物品，就连那支羽毛笔看上去也像是一两周前才在丽痕书店买的。

哈利叹了口气，坐下来，准备写点东西。他想，一封信就够了。这也不妨，这些日子，罗恩和赫敏简直是形影不离。但是他必须小心措辞，以防这封信落入坏人之手。哈利嚼了一会儿羽毛笔，仔细考虑着。

> _亲爱的罗恩和赫敏_ _:_
> 
> _我很好，但是事情有点复杂，我要过一段时间才能回到学校。我希望我能告诉你一切，但我知道当我说我不能的时候你会理解的。还记得前年夏天吗，邓布利多让你发誓对一堆事情保密，而你却守信不告诉我，在信里都没有？这是一样的。我知道你会和我一样善解人意的。（现在别提醒我，那个时候我基本上像个被宠坏的蠢货一样尖叫怒骂没完没了。我相信你会处理得比我好得多的。)_
> 
> _上课情况怎么样？不去上课很有趣，但我一直很忙。嘿，至少我不用去你知道那谁教的你知道那什么课了。_
> 
> _我会很快再写信给你的。不过，说到某一门课，我有件事要告诉你。这听起来可能有点奇怪，但照我说的做，好吗？如果要寄信给我，你得把它夹在论文里一起交上来。你问是哪门课？嗯，最近罗恩的粉刺是个话题（对不住了，罗恩）。没错，就是那节课，我从第一天起就恨它。说起这个，我被告知要警告你，不要让这封信从离开你的手。真的，我建议你把它烧了，并把灰烬撒在壁炉里，以防某个不知名，但是心里是个肮脏的小雪貂的人想要试试重建咒语。_
> 
> _别担心我，好吗？我还挺好的。_
> 
> _哈利_

他又把信读了两遍，觉得可以了。

* * *

哈利正在楼下的沙发上打瞌睡。每隔一段时间，他就会迷迷糊糊地醒来，想着是否应该放弃，上床睡觉。毕竟，斯内普并没有说他每天晚上都会来。

不过，有两件事让他一直待在楼下。

第一，他真的不想铺床，也不想睡在小天狼星的床上。第二，他真的想见斯内普。

这个想法很奇怪，哈利沉思着。但这是真的。莱姆斯可能以为他知道关于哈利的一切，但过去几天一直站在他身边的是斯内普。斯内普看见过那壁橱，但在课堂上从来没有泄露过。斯内普在发现哈利害怕打针的时候从未取笑他。可是他没有那么害怕了，不是吗？因为有斯内普站在他身边。

哈利再次睡着了。

* * *

有人飞路进来的声音惊醒了他，他从沙发上坐起来，摸索着眼镜。斯内普大步走来，他的长袍像一如往常地在他周围戏剧性地飘动。他看上去阴郁而雄伟，看上去仿佛刚从地牢里踏出来，直接走进了小天狼星的房子，但当然，某种程度上来说的确是这样的。

“嘿，”哈利眨眨眼睛，用手揉着，跟他打招呼，“呃，我今天的魔法练习不太顺利。”

“晚上好，”斯内普回答，“是的，我知道，我已经和卢平谈过了。”

哈利记起来邓布利多说过，凤凰社成员有比猫头鹰和壁炉更安全的交流方式，所以这样说得通。不过这倒这让他想起了自己写的那封信。哈利从沙发旁的灯台上拿起它，站起来，把它递给斯内普。在信封外面，他只是潦草地写了罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰，霍格沃茨魔法学校。

斯内普接过魔杖，但他没有把它放进袍子里，而是在手里翻了两下，问道：“可以吗？”

哈利倒吸一口气：“你是说，打开看吗？”

无言、阴沉的、讥讽的一瞥指出了他的问题十分愚蠢。

“你为什么想看呢？”哈利问，“你不信任我吗？”

“你有几个小时的时间吗，波特先生？因为我相信，就连开始定义我对你信任的测量方法都至少要花那么长的时间。”

“你可以直接说‘不’，”哈利指出，“因为你很显然不信任我。”

斯内普从长袍的肩膀上弹去一点灰。“我得说，我信任你的意图。对你处境的谨慎是对你自己有利的。然而，我对这种谨慎的执行情况感到担忧。坦率地说，波特先生，我把你的生命看得远远比你的隐私重要得多。”

“好好好，看吧。”哈利让步了，他暗自怀疑，就算他拒绝斯内普还是会读的，而且很可能是当着他的面，哈利不想让他的自尊被践踏得那么厉害。“但不要扣分。”他补充道。

斯内普扬起眉毛，迅速地用魔杖施了一个魔咒，把信封撕开了。

哈利紧张起来，屏住呼吸，想起他是怎样写了他从第一天起就讨厌魔药课的。好吧，至少他没有使用“油腻腻的混蛋”或更糟的字眼——“地狱吐出来的人渣”。

“措辞很好。”斯内普一边评价道，一边干脆利落地把信照原样折四折，“你需要准备一个新的信封。修复的话看不到痕迹，但如果有人有合适的咒语，还是可以探测到的。”

_绝对有被害妄想_，哈利想道。但他发现自己其实并不真的介意。斯内普对于信中的内容什么都没有说，这让他大大松了一口气。

但是在这一点上，哈利想错了。当他把一封新写好地址的信封递给斯内普的时候，魔药大师提到：“我没有意识到你知道‘重建一新’，哈利。是格兰杰小姐在她频繁的图书馆限制区冒险时发现的这个咒语吗？”

哈利觉得自己很好地掩饰了惊讶。“限制区？那是什么？”他厚着脸皮撒了个谎，尽管理所当然，在欢迎宴之后的一个星期内，每个学生都已经听说它的存在了。“还有，为什么你要问赫敏呢，教授？”

“你觉得呢？”斯内普回答着，朝沙发走去，“她是一个格兰芬多。顺便说一句，这些是她寄给你的。”他补充道，一边从袍子里摸出一大卷紧紧卷着的羊皮纸。“从22号开始的课堂笔记。这个姑娘需要学会不要把每堂课里讲到的每一个字都记下来。笔记应该刚刚好就够，而不是要人命的逐字稿。”

哈利轻轻地笑了，不仅是因为斯内普对赫敏关于勤奋的概念的精准描述，还有他说的倒数第二个词。霍格沃茨的魔药大师不太说那么毫无保留的话。但话又说回来，哈利意识到斯内普远比他想象的要复杂。复杂得多。

这时他又想到一件事。“呃，她怎么知道你能把这些传给我呢？她都还没收到我的信呢！”然后，在这个想法之后他立马又想到，“哦。她自己弄明白了。好吧，赫敏就是这样的。”

“对她这个年纪的人来说，真是叫人恶心地聪明。”斯内普斥责道。不过哈利能感觉到他的心思不在骂人上面。说实话，斯内普看上去有点像找到了欣赏赫敏的理由。不过，很不情愿，非常不情愿。斯内普皱着眉头坐下来，把一条腿交叉在另一条上，细长的手花了一点时间整理他的长袍。

“有可能是我揭露得太多了，在我跟踪你进入你的……我真不知道那是什么，波特先生，或许是阿拉伯闺房？不管怎么说，格兰杰小姐当时就知道，不管你面对的困难是什么，我都参与在其中。真是恼人的姑娘。她把那些东西递给我的时候，我真想给她下个恶咒，而且不仅是因为你现在不需要作业来分散注意力。”

“好吧，莱姆斯和我刚才谈到过这点。”哈利同意道，他把纸条扔到一边，在沙发的另一头坐了下来，侧身坐着，以便能看到斯内普。“实际上，我们谈了很多事情。”哈利阴郁地补充道，“比如他知道我叔叔不是有史以来地球上最好的人，比如著名的哈利·波特要被宰割的时候感觉害怕！说好的风度呢？谨慎呢？”

斯内普朝一盏灯轻挥魔杖，让它亮起来，然后把手指交叉在一起才回答。“我有要求过你因为和你的教父谈论我的私事道歉了吗？没有，我也永远不会要你道歉。你有一个和他谈话的理由，一个正当的理由。我和卢平的谈话也是这样。我向你保证，我从来没有说过你是‘著名的哈利·波特’，尽管我确实告诉了他我认为必要的一切。”

“必要！”哈利喊了起来。

“卢平很确信于一种理论，即精神、身体和魔法的存在状态是不可避免地交织在一起的。”

“我注意到了！他不仅认为我是一个要命的受虐狂，一心要毁灭自己，他还认为我是因为态度不好才缺乏魔法。“哈利向外挥着手，瞥了老师一眼。“他认为我抑郁了！”

“在你的情况下，这不是不正常的。”斯内普想了想，说。

尽管斯内普没有因为哈利的话上钩，哈利还是不打算让他那么轻易地避开话题。他并不意外那人知道如何操控别人，这点毫无疑问。但是哈利想知道他怎么看，所以他问道：“你不认为我抑郁了把？我是说，不只是今天，而是最近，大体上。”

斯内普用食指敲着敲自己的脸颊，思索这件事的时候看着哈利。“你给朋友们写信说你很好。我认为你自己也相信这一点。但这并不一定使它成为现实。”

对于回答问题来说，这就跟没回答一样，但哈利没有继续问。“你的课上得怎么样？”他换了个话题。“上个礼拜你一直和我在一起的时候，邓布利多替你做了掩护，呃，一直假装是你？”

斯内普又盯着他看了一会儿，然后慢吞吞地说：“他从一年级一到六年级，教的都是把果糖熬成柠檬糖块。”

哈利差点笑了起来——这景象太滑稽了——但他却感到一股冷酷的怒火攫住了他，在他的内核里翻滚，从指尖冲出来。“那个白痴！”他喊道，愤怒在他身上猛烈地撕扯着，让他疼痛，”他在搞什么鬼？谁都不会相信你会让我们在课堂上做糖果！现在全校都知道那是喝了复方汤剂的邓布利多，所以他们知道我不在的时候你也走了！他们都知道了，就像一加一等于二，不是吗，上次我查过了！说到底，赫敏还没那么要命地聪明，是不是——”

“哈利！哈利！”斯内普大声喊着盖过他的爆发，“我是在开玩笑，哈利。”

哈利停止了叫喊，久久地盯着他的老师。“你不会开玩笑。”

“好吧，我以后肯定是不会了。”斯内普反驳道，“你看起来……很紧绷，这对练习思想封闭术没有帮助。我想一点幽默可能会让你放松。相反，你像一根旧魔杖一样啪地折断了。另外，请在你的头脑中保持用词文明。阿不思·邓布利多不是个白痴。”

哈利想起了去年，想起了瞒着他太久的秘密，想起了仅仅是因为校长无视了他紧紧地闭着嘴巴他所付出的代价。

“也许，我们应该着手办我到这里来该办的事情，”斯内普建议道，他的声音平静多了。“因为已经很晚了，我不能一整晚都留在这里。你练习过清空大脑吗？”

“没，因为我不知道怎么做！”现在，哈利的手在膝盖上敲着。“什么都不想，你叫我怎么办？一个活人怎么能就坐在那里，脑子里什么都不想呢？”

“那并不是‘清空你的大脑’所指的事情，”斯内普解释道。“今天我花了一点时间，思考你对去年课程的评论，并做了一些研究。我的确对于让你学习非常不耐烦。我觉得把黑魔王从你的脑海中推出去十分紧要，所以我催促了你，”他停了下来，看上去很痛苦。“你手术后说除了卢平没人辅导过你，这当然不是真的，我也辅导过你。但是你可以相信这句话给了我灵感，哈利。去年，我因他人将你强加给我而怨恨。我并不……了解你，至少是那个时候。事实上，我那时认为你和詹姆一样。你那可恶的行为没有帮上忙，比如不练习，不尊重我的隐私。”

“没错，”哈利同意了，双手停在大腿上，“我从没说过我是一个完美的学生。”

“但更本质的，也许是接下来这点，”他的教授继续说，他的目光像被意志的力量困住的暴风云，“大脑封闭术对我来说就像呼吸一样自然。我天生就有这方面的天赋，考虑到我必须经常出现在黑魔王面前，这也必须如此。坦率地说，我曾希望你也是这样。”

“因为我十三岁就能变出守护神？”

“我想这可能是一部分原因。我知道你是个强大的巫师。但主要的是，哈利，我对你期望很高是因为我很难想象思想封闭术是一种挑战。魔药也一样的。它们对我来说是与生俱来的。”

“好吧，对我，对纳威，对迪恩来说不是，或者，除了对马尔福和赫敏之外的几乎所有六年级的学生都不是。”

“我现在开始明白了，”斯内普含糊地回答，“无论如何，关于思想封闭术，我今天已经咨询了一些权威权威的文献。教学文本，哈利。我们不会像去年那样开始。现在我明白了，我那么做就像要求你在学会爬行之前就学会飞翔。”

“那我要怎么学爬行呢？”

“通过信任我，”斯内普简单地回答,“为了教你，我必须进入你的脑海里。”

哈利觉得喉咙里发紧。“又是摄神取念？”

“不，不是。我不会像以前那样从你那里榨取记忆。它更像是分享思想，以及朝着一个共同目标努力的例子。但是，哈利，除非你允许我，我无法为你做这件事，因此我们需要信任。”

“你有几个小时的时间嘛？”哈利有气无力地开了个玩笑，接着又说，“不，这样想很蠢。我想你不会——”

“入侵你的大脑，为黑魔王打开它？”

哈利苦着脸。“天哪，我想邓布利多真的什么都告诉你。不，我现在不这么认为了。我记得校长说过他信任你，我还记得我当时在想那是什么垃圾想法，我宁愿把自己扔进一个长满了魔鬼网的地窖，也不愿相信你这样的人，但是……是的，好吧。我想，我比那时要长大了。”

“的确。”斯内普肯定地说。他又一次抽出魔杖，打着圈挥舞着，变出两个盛满琥珀色液体和丁丁当当的冰块的玻璃杯。一只玻璃杯在空中一路摇摇晃晃，落到哈利手里。哈利闻了闻，皱起了鼻子。

“这是上等威士忌。”斯内普坚持道，“单一麦芽。”

“不是火焰威士忌？”

“火焰威士忌有魔力，所以现在你最好喝麻瓜的那种，”他举起酒杯，“干杯。”

哈利抿了一口，做了个鬼脸，又喝了一点。“我们在庆祝什么?”

“我们在放松，”斯内普解释道，“放松有助于接下来的过程。喝你的威士忌吧，哈利。”

“你的语气就跟韦斯莱太太说‘喝你的南瓜汁’的时候一样。”

“好吧，我想她也关心你。”斯内普生硬地说。

然后，他没有看哈利一眼，就仰起头，喝光了整杯酒。


	16. 思想封闭术

“我相信这点威士忌已经很足够了，”斯内普一边向前倾身把哈利的杯子从他的手上拿走，一边宣布道，“我们想要你放松，不是烂醉。”

哈利轻轻咯咯笑起来：“我才喝了一杯半。哦不，两杯。”

斯内普将魔杖指向炉膛，快速地用火焰熊熊点燃了火，然后自己盘腿在火苗边上的地板上坐下，指示哈利照做。让哈利面对他坐下的时候，斯内普转转一只手指，示意那男孩应该转过身去向后挪。

“这样你的臀部舒服吗？”

说实话，哈利觉得不舒服，但是在喝了威士忌之后，所有的东西都笼罩在令人愉快的薄雾之中，所以他不怎么能意识到不适。他打了个哈欠：“……成吧。”

“很好。现在，向后靠。如果想的话可以用手掌支撑你的重量。我需要碰你的太阳穴。”

当哈利依言照做之后，他感受到凉凉的指尖穿过他的头发，按摩两边的头皮。这感觉似乎将他从威士忌产生的平和之中唤醒了。想到他们两个现在的样子，他忍不住又咯咯笑了起来。

“嗯？”

“呃，我只是在想还好你去年没试这个法子，”哈利承认说，“我敢确定我肯定会试图朝你发恶咒的，然后事情肯定就会变得更糟了。不过，其实我也没法想象事情还能糟到哪里去了。”

“你在想储思盆？”

“不，”哈利说。他想到的是小天狼星。

“你来之前用储思盆了吗？”

“没有，哈利。”斯内普手指继续按摩哈利的太阳穴，他的声音传来的时候是一种懒洋洋，拖长了的调子，“这一次不会像去年我们之间的战斗一样了，那时候我攫取你的记忆，害怕你会对我做一样的事。这一次会……很和谐。现在，保持放松，如果想的话可以再往后靠一些。你不会把我撞倒的。”

哈利让自己的重量更多地靠在手上。

“很好。”斯内普宽慰地说，“我们要清空你的思想，哈利。这并不意味着什么都不想，不是你理解的那样。那意味着专注于一件事情，直到它充斥你的整个大脑，直到不留下其他任何思想，那是一个完全将你占据的视觉画面。做得好的时候，它会十分彻底地阻隔所有的思绪，以至于你甚至不会意识到这个画面的存在。”

“嗯哼。”哈利咕哝着。他沉浸在了知觉中，沉浸在他老师稳定的嗡嗡说话声中，除此之外，他还感到很难集中精神。他摇摇头，想要清醒一些，斯内普在他太阳穴上的手指紧了紧。

“你之前做得很好，”他说，“再次放松。”

但哈利做不到。“你简直就要让我睡着了，”他抱怨道，“那样我就没办法遵照你的指示了。”

“不要紧绷。我说了，你做得很好。”斯内普轻轻咒骂了一句，把腿伸展开放在那男孩的两边，然后把他紧紧拉到自己胸前。“感受我的呼吸，”他敦促道，“让你的和我同步。这就像催眠一样，哈利，你听说过吗？你不需要集中注意或者保持头脑清醒。你需要放开控制，让我引导你看到那画面。”

当斯内普吸入一口气的时候，哈利吸气，而当他呼气的时候，那些手指重新开始在他的太阳穴上下滑动。斯内普一直在说话，声音低沉而平静。哈利发现自己每一次呼出气息的时候，都更加靠近他的老师，直到他感觉自己没有骨头了一般。当洛哈特造成这种感觉的时候他不喜欢，但是现在，事实上这种感觉令人愉快。

“好了，”斯内普低声说，“现在，不要试图思考，哈利，也不要试图感受，或记忆，或反应。放开你的控制，让你自己只是存在。没错，就是这样，融化到我身体里。现在，我要进入你的大脑了，但是不要惊慌。”

在哈利头的一侧，那些手指仍在轻抚他，但是另一侧，他们被斯内普魔杖坚硬的尖端所取代。

咒语充斥着空气，如果他仔细听的话，哈利认为自己能够听懂那些用气声说出的低语。它们在他周围漂浮，在他的脖子和脸颊上旋转，接着他好像通过鼻腔将它们吸了进去。然后，他在他的思想中除了自己之外，感受到了他者的存在。

这不像是被伏地魔附体，或者是被魂魄出窍所控制。他一样也在那里，掌控着，但是那低语的他者与他一同存在。他迟钝地意识到那是斯内普。斯内普在耐心地等待哈利允许他进一步深入他的思想。

哈利的身体软下去，彻底靠在他的老师的身上，让他的老师充满他的思想。

_河流从他的身体中流过，那些河流如此宽广，只能存在于梦的国度之中。然后，只有一条河在他的注视下逐渐变宽，充满了他整个思想的广度。他从上面看着它，直到河水上涨，在耀眼的光辉中吞没了他。他在水下，被包裹起来，他感受到了水流，清凉的触感和浪的平静。_

_然后，他面前的场景改变了，他不再是在水中，看到它，感受它。他成为了水本身，除了那条大河之外，一切都不存在了。不再有哈利，也不再有记忆，只有宏大的水流泛滥，充满整个宇宙，在最纯净的存在中为万物洗礼。_

从那之中退出的感觉像是在他先前看到的那条河流中溺水，让他非常震惊。哈利大口喘气，在斯内普身上绷紧身体，但是他老师的手臂紧紧抱着他，直到他的呼吸放缓，接近平常。然后哈利做起来，回头看斯内普。

“我想，这太……他妈了不起了。”

斯内普点点头。他的眼睛半闭着，体态显得精疲力竭。

“_那_才是思想封闭术应该是的样子吗？我还以为我应该关闭我的情绪，或者别的什么。”

“怪不得去年你做得那么差。”斯内普疲倦地回答。

哈利就像抓住了金色飞贼一样，感到了那一种胜利和兴奋的感觉，同样的肾上腺素爆发，充盈他的血管。“那去年，为什么你不告诉我那是……我不知道该怎么说，那是无我的感觉而不是克制情绪？”

一声长长的，痛苦的叹息回答了这个问题。“你还不明白吗？对我来说，这甚至不是一种学来的技术，哈利。这是与生俱来的能力。说真的，我只需要被点拨一下，而且，教授我这技术的人……方法十分粗暴。”

“噢……”哈利思索着，说。他又想起了斯内普在练习开始前告诉他的事，现在就算是再酒精和思想封闭术冲刷身体的感觉下，他也比先前更加能理解它的含义了。斯内普过去用了他唯一知晓的方式来教授哈利，那是他自己被教授的方式。但是效果不佳，是吧？因为对哈利来说，那不是与生俱来的能力。“嗯……我想思想封闭术于你就像蛇佬腔于我一样。”他喃喃道，“尽管严格来说那不是与生俱来的能力，我不这么觉得。但是，我还是从来没有努力学习过它。它就在那里。”

斯内普只是给了一声呻吟作为回答。

哈利转过身，仔细地看着他的老师，为自己一直到现在还只顾着自己感到有点没品。“我猜，这对你来说不太容易。我很抱歉。进入我的思想是不是很可怕？”

“你问的问题，”斯内普坐起身喃喃地说，他皱着眉头重新把腿盘起来，弯下腰，“像是这么些年听着你姨父谈论‘正常人’已经使你确信你不正常了。进入你的思想并不比进入其他任何人的思想更可怕，哈利。指引思想会使人精疲力尽，不过如此。”

“_其他任何人_不会有伏地魔在他们的大脑旁边打转。”

“这话错了，不过其他人的确没有你的疤。不管怎么说，黑领主今天不在。我想，将克利切从你的房子里清理走对于加在建筑结构上的保护阵有莫大的助益。”

斯内普的措辞中有什么东西抓住了哈利的注意。仔细想想，他之前也听到过一样的词汇：“你的房子”。他想关于这件事提问，但是重要的事情要先做。“你……呃，你看上去不好，教授。你有什么需要的吗？或许是一杯水，还是再来点威士忌？”

斯内普从地上站起身，踉跄了几步，倒在一把带有软垫的破烂扶手椅上。“只要说话就够了。”他说。这要求在哈利听来很古怪。

“说话？”

“没错，这概念对你来说太复杂了无法理解吗？”当哈利在他的语调下稍微畏缩了一下的时候，斯内普叹着气，把头向后仰，靠在垫子上，解释道：“我现在可以飞路回去，尽管如此虚弱的时候这样做是不明智的，同时，我也不能在这里睡着。所以和我说话，哈利。让我保持清醒，直到我感觉……更像我平时的自己。”

“呃，好吧，当然了。”哈利一边回答一边躺倒在沙发上，将靠枕堆成一堆，把他的头垫起来，以便他看到斯内普，“所以，你上一次睡觉是多久以前了？”

斯内普发出一声低沉、刺耳的笑声：“有一段时间了。这不是你要关心的事。”

呣，不是什么有成效的谈话方向。好吧，斯内普提到过那邪恶的家养精灵死了，所以这房子对哈利来说是安全的，哈利原本就想问，所以他说：“好吧……克利切怎么了？”

对于这个问题，斯内普睁开一只眼睛，定定地看着哈利，仿佛在判断应该透露多少信息。过了很长一会儿，又一会儿，直到斯内普说出了四个哈利没有预料到的字：

“我杀了他。”

“你。杀。了。他。”哈利慢慢地瞪大了眼睛，他的大脑感觉上去像是在跟自己玩跳山羊，一团混乱，“呃，因为他对小天狼星做的事？”

“那当然让杀他变得更容易了。”斯内普承认道，他的声音完全地平板。哈利感到魔药大师对于自己杀死了一个家养精灵毫不在乎。不是说哈利对克利切的死有半点难过，如果有一点点的机会，他可能会亲手杀了他。但是，他对斯内普这么做了感到无比震惊。斯内普不太可能对小天狼星的死进行哀悼，不是吗？

但是斯内普又一次用那平板，毫无情绪的语调解释细节，越发让他感到迷惑了。“我知道你怎么想的，哈利，但我不想要布莱克死。我曾经这么想过，我不会否认，但那时我真的认为他对你的父母的死和对麻瓜的大屠杀负责。重新思考这整件事，并明白过来罪魁祸首一直都是小矮星彼得花了我不少时间。在那之后，你所看到我们之间发生的事……都只是旧日的敌意在持续恶化。但他也尽自己所能与黑魔王战斗，就和我一样。我不应该依旧为了二十多年前造成的伤害而奚落他。我无法对此感到自豪。”

“那也是他说过的，”哈利回忆起来，侧过身用一条胳膊支起脑袋，“关于他和詹姆如何对待你的事，_我无法对此感到自豪_。”

斯内普卷起膝盖，侧坐在椅子上，让椅子环裹住他。

“但是说回克利切，”哈利追问，“如果不是为了小天狼星，你为什么杀死他？”

“有很多原因。”斯内普叹气，将身体卷得更紧了一些，“去年他背叛了自己的主人，他不可信。而且很明显，他被黑巫师所吸引，特别是马尔福家。给一件衣服放他自由会直接将他送到他们手里。尽管他无法泄露房子的地址，他还是可能会泄露凤凰社需要保密的信息。所以放他自由不在讨论范围中，但是一旦你到了这里，把他留在跟前也一样不可行。我怎么知道他就不会再次离开屋子，这一次开始说哈利波特失去魔法的事呢？”

“一旦我到了这里，”哈利重复道，“等下。你什么时候杀的他？”

“今晨你醒来前一小时。”

哈利呼了一口气：“你就不能等等我吗？”

“这样你就能掐死他了？”斯内普以一种怪异的语气问道，“我想到了你可能会想要这么做，但这不是一种我会鼓励你发展的冲动。另外，杀死家养精灵需要魔法。他们的确有非常强大的防御术，更不用说在无数惩罚下生存的能力了。”

哈利想到多比在墙上撞头的场景，脸抽了一下。

“那需要黑魔法。”斯内普补充道。

哈利惊慌地笑了一声：“你在这幢房子里用了黑魔法？就在今天？”

“准确地说，是昨天。”

“我以为你想要让这地方不受玷污呢，”哈利疑惑地承认道，“你懂的，这样伏地魔就没法通过伤疤和我联系了。”

“有的时候只有邪恶才能消灭邪恶，哈利。”他的老师解释道，“我已经用黑魔法来一处墙上那可憎的画像和地毯了。克利切对此不高兴，尽管我不觉得他知道自己就是下一个目标。然后，当我处理完他之后，卢平和我将房子里的黑魔法清除，我向你保证，那不是简单的事。我想，他是一个比我曾经所认为的好得多的黑魔法防御术老师。在你醒之前不久，我们完成了对房子的重新施法。呣，我突然开始怀疑这是巧合还是你醒过来的一部分原因。”

“克利切那时站在厨房桌子上，把葡萄酒从小天狼星的银杯中洒出来！”哈利大叫道，他的梦突然生动地闪回了他的脑海。

“而你，具体是怎么知道的？”斯内普紧绷的嘴唇中吐出一个温和的问题。

哈利也紧绷起来：“呃，我梦到的，就在今天下午。”

“你梦到的。”斯内普十分怀疑地重复道。

“不然我还能怎么知道？我是说，这是真的吗？”

“这是真的，如果卢平告诉你的话，你就会知道了。”

“好吧，他没有！”哈利反驳道，“如果你觉得我是个撒谎精，那去问问他。”

“哈利，我这么问只是因为我见过你占卜课的成绩。你不是个预言家。但是如果你说你梦到了，那你就真的梦到了，好吗？”斯内普伸展开身体坐直了一些，“好吧，至少这表明马季戈德遗漏了一些东西。如果你在睡梦中预测未来的话，那你的魔法不是彻底消失了。你还梦到了什么？”

“你杀了那个小杂种真是件好事。他一边在计划要搞倒你，一边还庆祝着他对小天狼星做的事，”哈利大声地说出回忆，“哦，我还梦到了德斯礼家的房子从窗子里吐出黑能量，然后算是……原地倒塌了，而达德利在草坪上尖叫。哦对了，天上有黑魔标记。”

斯内普猛地坐直了瞪着他，然后迅速站起身。“你没想过要向卢平提起此事吗？你没有想过要马上告诉我_就在今天_，在这我以为我替你保证安全的房子里，收到了来自伏地魔的梦？_就在第一天_？”斯内普抓住他的肩膀，就像早上一样，但这一次他摇晃着他的肩膀大吼，“我需要知道这些事，哈利！”

哈利拼命向后仰着脸，反射性地弓起身子从斯内普的手里挣脱出来，滑到地上。一旦挣开之后，他跳起来，小心翼翼地向后避开。谨慎和经验让他远远地离开攻击范围。

“亲爱的梅林，”斯内普呼出一口气，他自己也从沙发上起身，看到哈利不信任的姿势时，表情显得十分惊骇。然后，他用一种自责的语气低声说：“我不是要打你，孩子。”

“我知道，”哈利低声回答，他的感觉就像斯内普看上去那样糟，“我是说，我真的知道这一点，教授。我是说，如果你没有因为我看了你的储思盆把我剁成肉酱——”

斯内普摇着头：“我不该告诉你克利切的事。”

“不，不是因为这个！”哈利震惊地大叫，当斯内普看上去无法向他靠近的时候，他向前一步，“我不是怕你，教授。逃跑只是本能反应，就是这样。有点傻，说真的。我知道你不是我的姨父，好吗？别表现得像是我在拿你和他作比较，因为我没有，我发誓。”

“你有，”斯内普温和地指出，“你曾说过我们很像。”

“你们都爱贬低人，”哈利试着解释。他怎么能对斯内普说那样的话呢？真相是，这两个男人都知道怎么表现得让人讨厌至极，但是这样做的理由天差地别。“可是在你身上，那只是某种黑色讽刺的幽默，你觉得我不知道这点吗？又或者那是完全真诚的。我是说，当你对某个刚刚把魔药釜炸了的人尖叫的时候，我想你真的生气了，而且很急于想要诱发一点恰到好处的恐惧，这样愚蠢的错误就不会再次发生了。尽管我是觉得如果你还给我们留点自尊的话，你能更有效地达到目的，”他必须补充道，“但是在弗农姨父身上，那只是……好吧，他就是虐待狂。他喜欢看到我畏畏缩缩。”

哈利鼓起勇气，深吸一口气，对上了斯内普的眼睛。“事实是，当他真的非常，非常生气的时候，他会像那样摇我的肩膀，我学会了逃开才是上策，而不是站在原地被扇耳光。”

“麻瓜们。”斯内普摇着头厌恶地说道。

“别把事情怪在麻瓜身上。”哈利纠正他，“我见过卢修斯·马尔福怎么对待多比。呃，他是个家养精灵。不管怎么说，马尔福对他比弗农姨父对我糟得多。巫师和麻瓜有的时候可以一样坏。如果你考虑进我们能够施的诅咒的话，可能是更坏。”

“没错。”斯内普重重叹了一口气承认，“我有些疑惑，在做了那样一个梦之后，你为什么没有叫人查看一下你的家人。”

哈利睁大了眼睛：“就很我没更早告诉你是一样的原因。我知道这梦不是来自伏地魔的，我的伤疤一点都不痛。”

“如果伤疤有了反应，立马告诉我或者卢平。”

“我本来以为我只是对他们感到很生气，才会做这样的梦，”哈利苦着脸承认道，“我从来没有想到过……但是如果关于克利切是事情是真的，你不觉得……？”

“不。”斯内普宣布说，他的话语很简短，“如果他对你的房屋实施攻击，甚至只是试图攻击，我会知道的。”

“我们可以和费格太太通过壁炉通话吗，确认一下？”

“凌晨这个时候不行。”

“但是——”

“相信我，哈利。女贞路什么都没发生。如果你晚些时候还觉得不安，让卢平通过飞路系统和费格太太联系一下。你绝对不能亲自和她对话。”

“是的，先生。”哈利意识到这条建议的价值，咕哝着说。这也可能是斯内普不想自己处理这事的原因，知道他和哈利有关的人越少越好。“那你能不能至少告诉我在墓地里你对弗农姨父做了什么？我是说，他没事吧？我本来就想问的。”哈利加了一句，对自己没能更早问感到愧疚。

“说老实话，我不知道你为什么在乎。”斯内普慢吞吞地回答。

事实上哈利得考虑一下才知道怎么回答，他想到，自己这么问的原因更多是感到这样做的对的，而不是因为对此事有什么心痛之处。“呣，好吧，你说得对。我一定程度上不在乎，但是要考虑一下达德利。不是说我们之间有什么兄弟情，但是上次拜访的时候他对我真的很得体。他甚至还警告我不要去葬礼，而他刚刚失去了妈妈，你明白了吗？就算弗农姨父是个大混蛋，他也不需要再失去自己的爸爸了。”

听到此话，斯内普仔细思考了一会儿，开口说：“我用_Troneo-Relampagare_ 让他失去意识了，不过如此。那是像闪电一样的冲击波。我想，在我把你幻影移形到这里五分钟之后他就醒过来到处跑了，毫无疑问还在骂脏话。”

“没错，毫无疑问。”哈利喃喃地说。他从来没有过一个像样的父亲。曾经，他期盼自己能有一个，但那是在遇见小天狼星之前。当命运攫取了他和教父住在一起的所有可能性之后，他或多或少地接受了那是某种他永远无法拥有的东西。

“我想现在我可以飞路了。”魔药大师继续道。真有有趣，他总是能在适当的时间把脸藏在阴影中，哈利想。不管光是从哪里来的好像都不影响，他不知道斯内普是怎么做到的。

哈利理解地点点头：“好的。谢谢你，教授。”

斯内普在走向壁炉的途中停了下来：“我告诉过你不要谢我。”

“没错，但我必须谢你。”哈利开始解释。

“可以告诉格兰杰小姐你还有‘谢人情结’吗？”斯内普爆发了。很显然，这人已经被推到了某种极限。“我不会忍受这样的愚行的，波特，清楚了吗？你会得到上思想封闭术课，还有随便其他什么确认有必要的东西的机会，因为你需要靠它们来活过那些明显是你人生必经之路的时刻。我可不想看到你死了，然后把整个魔法世界丢到无边无际的黑暗时代中去。所以不需要感谢。”

说完，魔药大师从壁炉架上抓起一把灰色的粉末。

哈利考虑了闭嘴这个选项，但事实是他不想这么做。“我不是为了他妈的思想封闭术谢你，”他朝屋子的另一边大叫，有些困难地控制住自己不在后面加上诸如“你这个大混蛋”这样的词汇。

让人惊讶的是，斯内普上钩了。“哦，那点拨我一下。”他冷笑着说。

“你就像我是正常的那样对待我，而不像是我需要被怜悯，或者崇拜，或者痛恨，或者恐惧。”哈利站在原地，迎上一双瞪着他的非常、非常黑的眼睛，大声地说，“可能你不会相信，但是你是唯一这么做的成年人。老天，甚至连莱姆斯今天都浑身上下散发着同情，让我快吐了。但是你呢？你不会单单因为我现在没有魔法就惧怕在我面前使用它。你不认为我会为此崩溃。你不认为我是软弱的。”

斯内普地手指动了动，飞路粉从指间掉下来。“我不这么认为。”他向哈利确认，“但是或早或晚，每个人都会因为一些事崩溃。”

好吧，这的确给了哈利一些值得思考的启示，但是现在他没时间仔细思索了，因为斯内普还没说完。就在他把飞路粉丢进炉膛，喊出在霍格沃兹地牢的目的地之前，他又加了一句话。

“还有，哈利？没关系。”（译者注：原文为you are welcome,是对哈利之前道谢的回应）

说完，他随着一阵跳动的绿色火焰离开了。


	17. 萨尔斯

_“斯内普觉得我没失去所有的魔法。”第二天早上，哈利吃着炒蛋土司宣布道。_

_莱姆斯把茶杯举到嘴边的手顿了顿。“思想封闭术的进展有那么顺利？”_

_“没错，还不赖，”哈利回答，“原来斯内普的确知道怎么教别人，如果他真想的话。”_

_他等着那句应声而响的，意料之中的“是斯内普教授，哈利”，但是他设法让自己不嘲弄地哼一声。尽管哈利意识到了他更喜欢斯内普的整体态度，但莱姆斯不值得被这样对待。斯内普不会对他感到同情，当然更不会试图要他说“邓布利多教授”。他甚至放弃了让哈利叫伏地魔那愚蠢的头衔——黑领主。_

_“话说回来，”哈利一边吃完最后一点早餐一边说，“关于魔法的猜测更多是因为我前一天晚上的一个梦。那个梦有一部分是关于克利切的，我梦到他如何站在这张桌子上为小天狼星的死举杯庆祝。还有一部分的梦是关于德斯礼家的房子是如何……自己原地倒塌的，还有黑魔标记飘在天上。斯内普说关于克利切的那部分是真的，但是剩下的不是。不过他说我可以今天早上请你通过火炉叫一下费格太太，可以确认一下吗？”_

“我很乐意。”莱姆斯从桌边站起身回答，“现在吗？”

“拜托了。”

当莱姆斯确认女贞路四号还没倒塌，也没有奇怪的现象发生时，哈利躲在会客室入口外的走廊里。有那么一刻，他想要朝莱姆斯低声说：“等一下，等一下！告诉她给我弄个手机，行吗？”但是莱姆斯听不到他，技术上来说，莱姆斯的耳朵远在萨里。

莱姆斯把头从炉子里抽回来的时候哈利叹了口气：“我本来要跟你说叫她给我弄个手机。你懂的，这样我随时都可以给家里打电话确认情况了，这样如果我又做了个类似的梦，就不用再麻烦她了。”

“你觉得之后还会再做这样的梦？”莱姆斯揉着脑袋两边问。

“不……我不知道。可能吧。呃，如果问费格太太过于麻烦的话，或许你可以出去给我弄一台？我有些斯内普借我的麻瓜钱，我想还能找到——”

“绝对不行，”莱姆斯平板地拒绝了，“我不会把你一个人留在这栋房子里。”

“为什么不行？现在这里没有黑魔法了。斯内普说你在防御术方面是个好手，你不知道吗？”

_是斯内普教授，哈利_。

事实证明，莱姆斯没有那么好操控，如果这就是哈利刚才那些奉承话的目的的话。他自己其实并不确定。不过，电话这件事已经提早解决了，哈利只是不知道而已。“在这里。”莱姆斯说着打开会客室里的一个抽屉。他递过一台哈利之前见过的手机，就是他在圣芒戈用过的那台纤细的银色手机。“西弗勒斯说你可能会想要用它。”

有那么一会儿，哈利奇怪斯内普是哪里弄到的手机。还有，他也不确定手机到底是怎么运作的，但是难道不应该有人为通话付钱，就像德斯礼家给家里的座机付话费一样吗？嗯。他怀疑自己是不是应该跟斯内普提提这事，说他可以用古灵阁里的金子付钱，或者之类的事情。另一方面，哈利不知道在电池用完之前他能打几通电话，所以可能整件事都还有待考量。

铃响了一声，两声……哈利一直等它响了十下。显然弗农姨父和达德利不在家。不管怎么说，哈利也不知道自己要说什么。他觉得有些语塞，可能是因为他不记得自己除了葬礼那次之外什么时候打过电话回家了，而那通电话结果不怎么样，不是吗？

哈利忍不住注意到莱姆斯坐在昨晚斯内普的扶手椅上，盯着他打电话。哈利有一种丑陋的、反胃的感觉：就算他接通了，莱姆斯还是会留在那里，听着每一个词。

哈利的大脑困惑而混乱，事实上，他很难相信，但是真相正直视着他。字面意义上的。

相比莱姆斯，西弗勒斯·斯内普更有风度，更尊重哈利。

至少前一天晚上，斯内普读信之前征求了他的意见。当然哈利很怀疑如果他拒绝的话会发生什么，但是斯内普至少有向他询问的礼貌。就算他没有他本应表现出的那么好，那也代表了不少东西。

而莱姆斯还坐在那里，很明显没有意识到，一个被他唯一的家庭疏远的十六岁年轻人在给家里打电话的时候可能需要一点私人空间！

哈利关掉手机，把它塞进口袋，决定晚些时候再试试，而且要避开刺探的眼镜……还有耳朵。当然，莱姆斯是狼人，哈利长时间来都怀疑他的听力好得非同寻常，所以不让他听到要花一番功夫。不过，格里莫德广场是栋相当大的房子，他能找到一个安静的地方打电话的。总有什么地方。

这提醒他了。

“斯内普一直说这是我的房子，”哈利跳起来的时候主动开口，“这只是因为我要在这里住上鬼知道多久的一种修饰方式吗？”

莱姆斯看上去很惊讶。“不，这就是你的房子，哈利。小天狼星把他所有的东西都留给你了，从上到下，就连他抽屉里的袜子也一样。你不知道吗？”

“他的抽屉里没有袜子。”哈利冷漠地说。

“没错。西弗勒斯在处理画像和挂毯的时候——梅林啊，你可不知道他为了去除那些可怕的怪物都经历了什么——我帮你把小天狼星的房间清理出来了。”

“到底是为什么要这样？”

“好吧，那些是会勾起回忆的东西——”

“没错，是我有可能会喜欢的勾起回忆的东西，你这个大蠢货！”哈利大叫起来。他突然有一种强烈的冲动，想要打人，最有可能是莱姆斯，他拿魔杖用的那只手事实上已经开始作痒，好像要发出一道猛烈的咒语。他想着这可能有用，跑上楼去取他的魔杖，一路上培养着他的怒火，然后三级并作一级地跑回来，他伸出右臂，快速旋转着魔杖，对着莱姆斯大吼：“四分五裂！”（译者注：是作者自己发明的咒语，原著里应该没有）

或者说，对着莱姆斯镜子里的映像。就算他气愤到这样的地步，他也不会真的朝莱姆斯发恶咒。

但是到头来，这都没什么要紧的了。镜子在恶咒下纹丝不动，更不用说从中间裂开了。

哈利感到十分挫败，拔下一只跑鞋朝镜子扔过去，镜子依旧没有碎裂。“这是怎么啦？”他大喊着，觉得自己受够了。下一样飞向镜子的物件是一座小小的青铜雕塑。

当镜子碎裂成千万片的时候，莱姆斯畏缩了一下。“哈利……”

哈利转向声音的来源，给出一抹羞怯的微笑。“呃，我没看上去的那么失控。我承认，扔鞋子是存粹出于愤怒，但是之后我在想这该死的镜子是不是被施了咒语，无法打破，才使得我的恶咒失败了。”他耸耸肩，“这理论失败了。但是，我顺便说一句，不要再丢掉任何属于小天狼星的东西了。你真的没有权力这样做。”

“除了西弗勒斯移除的两样，任何东西都没有拿出这幢房子。”莱姆斯安慰道。对哈利来说，甚至连这样的语气都透露着冒犯。“其他的东西都装箱放到地窖去了。”

_他的地窖，_哈利想，这词汇让他失去勇气。他真的拥有这栋房子，这一整栋房子了？“为什么没人告诉我这些都是我的了？看上去斯内普觉得我已经知道了。”

“是斯内普教授，哈利。至于你的问题，我不知道答案，阿不思本来应该告诉你的，他是指定执行人。或许这和小天狼星死去的方式有关，那情况有些不甚明了。”

_或许这和邓布利多还把我当作一个他可以操控的十一岁小孩有关_，哈利想，他用魔杖的手又开始作痒了。这一次，他没有再麻烦去试试诅咒任何东西了。_或许这和上一个暑假有关，邓布利多知道我宁愿呆在这里，不想去女贞路，但他没有向我摆明选择，而是让我无路可选。他不相信我能理解守护法阵，或者意识到维护我母亲的血祭运作才能最好地维护我自己的利益。我在想，他是不是还有什么事情没有告诉我。_

“关于小天狼星，”哈利的声音随着那些阴沉的思考想起，“除了这栋房子，我还有什么本应该知道的吗？”

“他在古灵阁的金库也一样是你的了，”莱姆斯说着，微微做了个鬼脸，“布莱克家族就像波特家族一样，哈利。金子多得超出了我们其他人觉得合适的范围。”

听上去有点嫉妒，哈利想。“我猜钥匙在邓布利多那里？”

“是邓布利多教授，哈利。”莱姆斯说，但是他点了头。

哈利忽然想起一件事，那是一件他早该想到的事。莱姆斯在他的信里说，斯内普在为他“慷慨地提供”狼毒试剂，但那样的措辞可能更多只是出于莱姆斯天生的文雅，而非事实。“你有什么需要的吗？”哈利想了想问，“我是说……”毕竟，他不想冒犯莱姆斯，但是他想向莱姆斯发出邀请。“呃，或许是给你提供终身的魔药？”

“没那个必要，”莱姆斯说着，他的嘴角挂上一抹微笑，“尽管你说得没错，那很贵，不过只要西弗勒斯和我都还在为凤凰社工作，我想他会继续为我提供魔药的。但是我十分感谢你，哈利。”

“没事。”哈利回答说，他也的这么觉得。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

到夜幕降临前，莱姆斯用更多失败的守护神咒和一大堆其他叫他崩溃的经历让哈利保持忙碌。哈利知道，莱姆斯本意并非如此，这个事实是唯一阻止他朝前防御术老师大吼大叫的全部原因了。

某种程度上来说，这太荒谬了。莱姆斯到底要看着他挫败多少次，才能得出这个或那个咒语根本就不会起效的结论？哈利没觉得自己的魔法永远消失了，他相信斯内普对他梦境的解释。他只是觉得，就目前来看，莱姆斯的策略半点作用都不会起。

那个下午，他又做梦了，尽管在和其他人核对之前，他都没法知道这些近来的梦是不是有寓言性。再一次的，这个梦好像明显地分为两部分，以疯狂的旋转感为分界。但是这一次他没有在梦里看到任何能让人警惕的东西。他看见斯内普和莱姆斯在邓布利多的办公室内，互相说了一会儿温和的玩笑话。莱姆斯看上去糟透了，他虚弱、颤抖，脸色灰白，眼睛朦胧而充血，但他坐在那里，要多礼貌有多礼貌。他回答说，“为什么这么问？没错，西弗勒斯，卢辛达很好”。斯内普微笑着点点头，从椅子上站起身，低声说“可以吗？”然后抿紧嘴唇，莱姆斯的几缕头发随着斯内普的魔杖微微的晃动被割了下来。

然后，梦境陷入了越来越快的旋转中，邓不利多的办公室融化成为了回旋的色彩漩涡，然后哈利看到了一片森林的景象，一片空荡荡的林中空地，树枝在微风吹拂下轻轻晃动。夜深了，树林黑暗而宁静，荒芜。但是有什么东西在靠近，有什么人在靠近……

哈利在有人或者东西来到前，醒来了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

莱姆斯出动提出到地下室去帮哈利，但是哈利很清楚地表明了他想要一个人呆着。他有很多理由这样做。这一次，他翻开手机拨号之后，是弗农姨父接起的电话，哈利张开嘴，想要说话，但是最终，他什么都没有说。他原本想要和达德利通话，但是真的事到临头，他发现自己连开口，要求他接电话的勇气都没有。

你在面对黑领主的时候所表现出来的焦虑，要比面对你亲戚的时候少得多。哈利回忆起斯内普这么说。

哈利对自己感到恶心，他发誓下一次弗农·德斯礼接起电话的时候，他一样会面对的。

目前，打电话不可行了，哈利快速地找到了那些堆积着小天狼星遗物的箱子。大多数的大号箱子都装满了衣物，几个小一些的放着私人物品，在那中间有几本没有标题，皮面装帧的书本，施过咒语无法打开。哈利好奇地把它们放在一边，继续在盒子中翻找。

他发现了一根旧魔杖，有可能是小天狼星长大之后换下来的，他用它试了几个失败的咒语。

最后，在一个盒子的最底下，他发现了一面小镜子，和他自己的配成一对。哈利抓住他，呻吟着，再次经历到在小天狼星死后才发现他自己那面镜子的糟糕感觉。对于永远都无法再通过镜子和他的教父说话，他感到的不止有悲痛，还有一种可怕的，紧紧攥住他胃部的罪恶感。见鬼的，他本有联系小天狼星的方法，一个本可以让克利切的诡计无法得逞的方法。他一直都有，而他自己不知道。要是他打开了小天狼星给他的包裹该多好！如果他那样做了，小天狼星如今就还活着。如果他那时知道这面镜子的存在，哈利就会知道不要去魔法部进行徒劳无功的追逐。

愚蠢，愚蠢！不可救赎，无法原谅的愚蠢！

哈利重重坐在地上，在镜子上俯下身，低声啜泣。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

哈利不知道过去了多久，但最终，他的眼泪不再流淌。他盘腿坐着，盯着墙壁，那墙壁被施了法，只要有人在地窖里就会发出微弱的光。在他的大腿上，那面镜子被包好，依旧躺在那里，毫无反应，一片死寂。就像小天狼星。

疼痛再一次抓住了他的心脏，但他已流不出更多的眼泪了。在他身体深处的某个地方，他感到冰冷。结冻，一直冻到最最核心的地方去，那一点点的冰霜猛烈得像是要把他撕开。

微弱的声响抓住了他意识到边缘。陷没在悲痛中的哈利没有去理睬，直到那声音以相同的间隔又重复了一次。然后他抬眼，看到一条小蛇慢慢地向前滑行。纯粹的深红色，但是在它移动的时候，身上闪烁着金色的辉光。那条蛇靠近了一些，抬起头，朝他吐着信子。

哈利眨眨眼，想起动物园里的那条蟒蛇。这条蛇尽管还没有他的手臂长，也以同样好奇，带着些忧愁的表情看着他。它当然没法让哈利记起自己遇到过的那些更可怕蛇，比如纳吉尼和蛇怪。

“哦，你好，小家伙。”他打着招呼，抹着眼睛。直到那条蛇用哈利完全可以听懂的嘶嘶声回答之前，他都不知道自己说的是蛇佬腔，那在他听起来就和英语一样。他怎么会听不懂小蛇在说什么呢？那在他听起来就和英语一样。

“你在这里很久了，人类男孩。”

哈利坐直了一点，把镜子放在一边：“没错。你呢？你住在这里吗？”

“这里有老鼠。”那条蛇回答着，又朝前滑行了一些，停在哈利膝盖旁边。

哈利拍拍自己的腿，邀请小蛇爬上来，但是它只是继续若有所思地打量着哈利。“我的名字是哈利，不是人类男孩，”他主动说，“你有名字吗？”

那蛇前后晃动着脑袋，很疑惑。

好吧，这个问题等下再说，哈利想。“你喜欢这里吗？”

“很冷，但是这里有老鼠。我吃，然后就爬走。”

哈利瞥了一眼地窖的楼梯，明白了。“现在你吃饱了吗？我现在要爬上去，如果你愿意的话，我可以把你带上去取暖。”

听到这里，蛇点点头，把自己盘绕在哈利伸出的手腕上。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

上楼后，哈利在会客室生起火，扔了几个靠垫在火炉前，放松地坐在地上。那条蛇从他的手臂溜到地板上，在地毯上盘成一圈，脑袋搁在自己身上。

“为什么你的眼睛嘶——会下雨嘶——”它问。哈利觉得那是因为蛇不会哭，所以蛇佬腔里没有眼泪这个词。

“我很难过嘶——”哈利用一种除了他自己之外所有人听起来都只是嘶嘶声的语调回答。

蛇轻轻点头。“嘶——你还难过吗？”

“嗯，我想是的嘶——”

他们安静地坐了一会儿，只有壁炉架后面火苗的噼啪声打破寂静。“好暖和。”那蛇终于说，“但是你不一样嘶——人类男孩？你感到暖和，但是你还是嘶——难过？”

“叫我哈利，”哈利又解释了一遍，“但是没错，就算是很暖和，对我来说也无法改变什么。”

蛇爬上他的大腿，卷在了他的腿上，“因为嘶——哈利一直很暖和，嘶——”

“嗯，可能吧。”

蛇扭来扭去的时候，他的腿有点痒。“那什么让哈利不开心？嘶——”

哈利忍不住笑了。他真的要坐在这里，向一条蛇倾诉他的问题吗？好吧，为什么不呢？比让莱姆斯发现他在郁郁寡欢要好。那个得出这种蠢结论的莱姆斯：是抑郁阻断了他使用魔法的所有途径。

好吧，并不是所有的，对吧？本来，他有梦境可以证明这一点，现在他还有蛇佬腔。

哈利在很长一段时间里都没有感觉自己那么像一个巫师了，他终于回答了蛇的问题。他解释了德斯礼家的事，那些他几乎都忘了的事，那是多么久以前呀。他谈论他的父母，谈论小天狼星被抓进阿兹卡班，而小矮星才是该被关进去的那个。还有他去救小天狼星，放跑了小矮星，而他的善良得到的回报只有在三强争霸赛之后最恶劣的结局。他谈论了作为大难不死的男孩是怎么样的，还有他如何从来都不想要这个称号，和随之而来的期望。她甚至不想要成为“那个男孩”。他只是……一个男孩，现在，就像这条蛇说的，是个人类男孩。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“卢辛达是谁？”哈利在晚饭后问，他心不在焉地想，如果他给自己倒上一点威士忌，莱姆斯会说什么。斯内普把瓶子留下了。

莱姆斯仔细地打量着他：“你从哪里听说这个名字的？”

“今天，在一个梦里，”哈利丢出一句话，“我告诉过你，斯内普说我梦境的一部分可以预言事情。”

“是斯内普教授，哈利。”

“好吧，随便啦。不管怎么说，我看到你们两个都在校长办公室里，我猜是他向这个卢辛达问好，因为你回答说她很好。她是谁？”

莱姆斯迟疑着说：“是一个朋友。”

好吧，哈利想，不要表现得太不接翎子了（译者注：原文take a hint）。“好，”他轻松地回答，“看，你见过萨尔斯了吗？”

当他开始对着原本舒舒服服躲在他毛衣袖子里的蛇说话的时候，他看到莱姆斯的眉毛扬了起来。毫无疑问，莱姆斯听到的是那种含混、嘶嘶响的蛇佬腔，至少赫敏是这么描述的。

而后，萨尔斯的脑袋从他的袖口钻出来，吐着信子。哈利伸过另一只手抓住

这句话肯定是英文，因为莱姆斯用一种迟疑、摇摆不定的语气回答：“是……”

“怎么啦？你不怕蛇吧？”哈利想了想问。

“不，我只是没料到你的袖子里会爬出来一条。它晚餐的时候一直都在那里吗？”

“没错。我想是在里面睡着了。萨尔斯经常睡觉。”

“萨尔斯。”莱姆斯半信半疑地重复。

哈利笑了：“好吧，本来要叫它萨莉的，但是我突然意识到我还不知道萨尔斯是不是一条蛇女孩。我想我是可以问一下，但是……这太奇怪了。我是说，很难解释。我_觉得_我可以用蛇佬腔问出这个问题，但是听上去会很蠢。所以我决定还是叫萨尔斯好了。你懂的，这样就包含了两种可能性。”

“你为什么不问问蛇它自己的名字呢？”

“我试过了，”哈利说，“我不知道，有可能除非有巫师给他们起名字，不然他们是没有的。一开始，萨尔斯好像不是很明白名字的意思，但是我想现在清楚了。”他换回蛇佬腔说：“萨尔斯，这是莱姆斯。”

那条蛇对着莱姆斯嘶嘶说了什么，哈利皱起眉头，摇摇头。

“什么？”莱姆斯问。

“没什么。”哈利又吞了一口茶，比之前更希望自己有那个勇气给自己倒一点威士忌了。尽管那不是个好主意。他可能会打破他和斯内普建立起来的奇怪的默契。

“你为什么要皱眉？”莱姆斯追问，“是萨尔斯威胁说要咬我吗？我是不是应该和你的小朋友保持距离？”

哈利惊讶地抬起眼：“哦不，萨尔斯一点都危险。事情不是那样的。”他朝蛇嘶嘶地说了几个音节。“萨尔斯只不过问你是不是我的父亲。实际上，问题更像是是我以前是不是你的蛋。有些话题上蛇佬腔听起来会有点奇怪。”

“你皱眉是因为……？”

“老天，你真的不会闭嘴吗？你觉得我为什么要皱眉？”哈利抬高声音反驳道。他可以忍受萨尔斯的问题，因为一条蛇不会知道不该这么问，但是见鬼的，莱姆斯应该知道。他越想越生气，那些从来没有想要说出口的话从他的嘴里冒了出来：“因为我或许会想要有个我哪怕对他有十分钟的记忆都好的父亲？哦等等，忘了那句话，或许是因为我想要个值得我尊重的父亲！詹姆·波特，是个格兰芬多。‘你真像你的父亲，哈利’，每个人都那么说，连我的守护神都跟他的长一样。然后，去年，我发现了他的真面目——一个自负、自私、残忍的小混蛋，而我那他妈的天才教父把这一切都归咎于一个超级缺脑的藉口，说他们以前是一群白痴，好像这样就没事了！”

“哈利——”

“你不要再试图对我的情绪指手画脚了！”哈利喊道，“妈的，我从来没想过我宁可和斯内普呆在一起，也不要和你在一起！”

“是斯内普教授，哈利。”莱姆斯纠正道。哈利勃然大怒。

“我不需要你教我怎么说说话！”他大吼，“你再跟我说一遍那句话，我就要叫他西弗勒斯了，我发誓！”

一阵微弱的声响吸引了哈利的注意，是清嗓子的声音。

哈利头重脚轻地转过身，几乎不敢看向那个方向。他已经知道谁在那里了。还能有谁呢？整个凤凰社都知道这段时间不能进入格里莫德广场。除了哈利，莱姆斯，还有……斯内普。

“你在那里多久了？”哈利喘着气问。

“够久了。”斯内普回答，“向卢平教授道歉。”

“他才是那个应该向我道歉的人！”哈利从桌上抓起萨尔斯，大叫。他看得出大吼大叫吓坏了这条小蛇。

“西弗勒斯，”莱姆斯轻轻说，“没关系的。哈利承受着很大的压力。”

“他什么时候没有很大压力了？”斯内普质疑道，“波特先生特别向我提出过，撇开他的特殊境遇，他想要我们以对待这个年纪的普通年轻人的方式对待他。基于同样的原则，”他转向哈利，微微俯下身要求道，“向卢平教授道歉。_马上。_”

一阵一阵忽冷忽热的波浪从哈利的头皮蔓延到全身。他知道萨尔斯能够感觉到，那条蛇越来越害怕了。他不能声称自己喜欢被像其他人那样对待，然后在事情变得困难时抗议。还有……哦见鬼，不管莱姆斯用了多么错误的方法，他都只是想帮忙。哈利反应过度了，他自己明白。

“我道歉，卢平教授，”哈利僵硬地说，然后他又用柔和一些的语气说，“真的，莱姆斯，我很抱歉。”

萨尔斯卷起他的上臂，哈利在离开餐厅，把空间留给两个成年人的时候尽了一切努力保持了自己的自尊。


	18. 追忆詹姆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当斯内普终于和哈利谈起詹姆，意外的治愈系。
> 
> 本文两人为亲情向，非爱情CP

晚些时候，斯内普在会客室找到了他。哈利不知道有什么事能让斯内普和莱姆斯谈那么久，所以他怀疑魔药大师是否只是想给他一点时间冷静下来。哈利对这样的可能性感到恼怒，所以无视了走进来的老师，继续和萨尔斯说话。

斯内普听了一会儿，倚靠在壁炉架上，说：“漂亮的蛇。”

哈利觉得如果无视这么明显的示好的话就太幼稚了，他逼迫自己对上斯内普的眼睛。“是啊。我在地窖里找到的萨尔斯。”

“有趣的名字。”

哈利把萨尔斯从自己弯曲的膝盖上解开放在地上，用轻轻的嘶嘶声把它赶开，然后再次抬眼。“好吧，我一开始想的其实是格里夫。你懂的，因为它的颜色，酒红和金色。但是最后我还是选了萨尔斯。”

“萨拉查的简称？”

哈利被这个问题打得猝不及防，憋回一声笑。“哦，史莱哲林的那个？不，我没那么想过。”斯内普走到椅子那里坐下了，哈利还是觉得紧张。他不喜欢这样，于是主动说：“今晚还是思想封闭术？”

“一部分是。但首先，我需要放松。”他没有说哈利也应该放松，但是这样的意图很明显。

“来点威士忌？”

斯内普盯着他看了一会儿。“我不这么想。我们说说话。你有没有考虑过你的新宠物预示着什么？”

“想过，你是说蛇佬腔，对吗？”

“那是魔法天赋，”斯内普点着头，半闭着眼睛看着他，“我更加可以确定你没有失去魔法了。”

“呣，一开始我也是这么想的，但是你知道，邓不利多不认为蛇佬腔的来源是我自己的能力。他认为这样的天赋是伴随着这个一起被转移到我身体里来的。”哈利用食指点点伤疤。

“我不同意。”斯内普说着伸展开双腿，搁在一张矮几上。哈利直愣愣盯着他，然后提醒自己，这个男人需要放松。哈利向后靠在沙发里，不再保持那么紧绷的体态了。

“阿不思是个明智而强大的巫师，”斯内普继续道，“然而，校长对于最高阶黑魔法的认识远非完备。如果你本身不具有使用如此天分所需的能量，蛇佬腔这样的天赋在你身上是无法表现出来的。”

“所以，你的意思是，蛇佬腔是最高阶的黑魔法？”哈利倒抽一口气。

“当然，但是不要紧张。‘最高阶的黑魔法’并非道德意义上的分类。那只是一个简易的术语，用来形容一类可被用于想象力所及之处最龌龊的用途的魔法。同样的魔法可以用在中性，或者是更高尚的目的上。我以为你明白这一点。我用来移除那副可怕的画像的咒语是邪恶的吗？”

哈利摇头。

“蛇佬腔被认为邪恶的主要原因，是它被用于可怕的用途上。”斯内普解释说。

“嗯，伏地魔告诉过纳吉尼说他折腾完我，她就可以把我吃了。”哈利颤抖着回忆道。

斯内普笑了起来，这反应让哈利很困惑，直到魔药大师开始澄清。“你要知道，哈利，当你说出那样的话的时候，要把你当作一个普通的十六岁男孩有点困难，”他清清嗓子，“不过，我在尝试。”

哈利很感谢他的做法，但是他控制住自己，没有说谢谢。

“不管怎么说，现在，我希望你对于会蛇语这一点感到安心。”他继续说，“你从二年级起就知道了，不是吗？这件事不应该还在困扰你。”

“哈，让每个人都觉得我是史莱哲林继承人，要把学校里麻瓜出生的都清洗了，那可不是什么好玩的事。”

“这样的场景不太可能发生。”斯内普说道，他将双臂交叠起来，搁在腰间，微微笑了。

“除了我十岁时候在动物园看到的一条蟒蛇，”哈利主动说，“我听到过说蛇佬腔就只有伏地魔和他的宠物，蛇怪，还有马尔福在决斗的时候变出来的那条蛇。不是什么暖人心扉的经验。”

“好吧，那就和萨尔斯多聊聊，”斯内普建议道，“那样你就有可能会习惯你的天赋了，哈利。那是你的一部分，不管校长怎么说。”

“我们还是继续上课吧，教授。”哈利长叹一声，不想再谈论这个话题。

“稍等。你真的知道你的父亲以什么为生吗，哈利？”

哈利哼了一声，斯内普听到的谈话看来比他想的要多得多。“他真的做过什么活吗？”他反驳道，“我是说，考虑到波特家拥有的金子多得超出了其他人觉得合理的范围。”

“那听上去像是卢平说的话。我不会否认詹姆很富有，或是否认我不喜欢他在学校里对待我的方式。你乍看起来和他那么相似这件事无疑影响了我……很多年，哈利。但是你在看过储思盆之后所构建起来关于他的印象呢？那不太好。”

“你不需要跟我说这些！”哈利愤怒地否认道。他感到更不舒服了，于是滑到地上，坐在他们前一天晚上练习的地方，说：“练思想封闭术吗？”

斯内普站起身，伸出手把他拉起来，然后微微弯下腰以便面对面讲话。“我必须告诉你这些，”他庄严地说，“储思盆里的记忆是不客观的，哈利。你所见的是站在我的角度，对于那天所发生的事件的构建。毫无疑问，它们有真实的一面，但是也有缺陷。而你看到的不过是你父亲一生中的短短一天罢了。”

“小天狼星告诉过我说他们一直针对你！”哈利抗议道。

“没错，但是那一天尤其残忍，”斯内普告诉他，“詹姆没有很好地认识到错误，但是很显然，你认定他一文不值。这……”魔药大师清清嗓子，说：“这不是事实。”

哈利哼了一声：“接下来你要说，不管之前他做了什么，说了什么，你最后还挺喜欢他的了！”

“我不喜欢他。”斯内普否认，“我从来都不喜欢他。当我们长大时，已经有太多的……这么说好了，桥下之水（1）”斯内普迟疑了一会儿，把手放在那男孩的肩膀上：“可是，哈利，他不是永远都只有十五岁。他成为了一个好人，尽管我们永远都不能成为朋友，但是，我到头来的确尊敬他。他和莉莉三次击败了黑领主，你知道这些的。詹姆在凤凰社里，他是一个有奉献精神的巫师，竭尽全力保护潜在的受害者，并将食死徒绳之以法。他担任了傲罗的工作，却拒绝了一切报酬。那不仅是因为他的富有，还因为当时的魔法部并没有比现在的更称职。詹姆更愿意不受官方条例的牵制，因为那些条例，很不幸，太容易在政/zhi的压力下屈服了。”

哈利必须承认，他不知道该对这一切说些什么。“从没有人一下子告诉我那么多关于他的事，教授。”

“你要知道，当别人说你像他的时候，他们想到的是他后来成为的那个男人，”斯内普回答，“而非你在我的储思盆里看到的那个人。”

哈利深深吸了一口气，然后吐出来。斯内普承认了，到头来，他已经原谅了詹姆，这事对哈利来说不应该那么重要的。不应该那么重要……但是不知为什么，哈利觉得那很重要。他觉得好些了，不是所有事，但是至少有一些事。

但他还是耸耸肩，抖掉了老师的手，说：“现在我们可以开始联系思想封闭术了吗？”

“你还有些紧张。”斯内普说。

“嗯，我没法不紧张，不是吗？”哈利问，“我是说，一切都很棒，但是你说的……那些事，把我的脑子都填满了，我还是觉得有点诡异。说真的，我觉得喝点威士忌会有帮助的。”

斯内普谨慎地后退一步，说：“你必须要做到在没有那些东西帮助的情况下就可以头脑放空。最后你要做到没有我的帮助，哈利。今晚，我们会作些变化，我们试试没有肢体接触的方式。”

“我猜，再接下来是你都不用进入我的头脑，”哈利猜，“再然后呢？这样就结束了吗？我想让我知道你的整个计划比较好，如果你不介意的话。我是说，如果这样不会起到什么副作用的话。”

“不会有副作用，”斯内普说，“你能够在没有外力的协助下压抑所有的想法是重要的第一步，但绝不是最后一步。你必须能在面对攻击时也保持冷静。而比这更重要的事实是，黑领主是一个技巧远超于我的读心者。你真正需要的能力是确保他_不要_全力攻击你。”

他示意哈利坐下，然后坐在地上面对他。他弯下膝盖的时候，袍子向外飘舞起来。

“我怎么才能让伏地魔相信任何事呢？”哈利质疑道，他听到自己问出的问题，双手不禁轻轻抓住膝盖，“我不觉得只要我随口说说，他就会放弃。”

斯内普抬起一边的眉毛，露出毫无疑问的挑衅，他拖长调子说道：“哦，得了吧，波特先生，你真的只能想到这些吗？”当哈利只是摇头的时候，斯内普的语调变得更尖锐了一些：“你只有一部分是个纯洁诚实的格兰芬多，你知道这点的。”

_狡猾……史莱哲林式的狡猾……_“哦，你是在说……误导？对吗？”

“为什么你害怕说出它的真名呢？”

哈利张开嘴，又闭上，他不知道该说什么。

“撒谎并不比最高阶的黑魔法更邪恶，哈利，”斯内普用一种完完全全实事求是的语气说道，“一切都取决于‘误导’所指向的目的。”

“没错，”哈利觉得更有自信了一些，“伏地魔比我强，所以我要比他聪明——”

“黑领主并不比你强，他将你看作势均力敌的对手。”

哈利瞪着他的老师，觉得全身的血液好像都离开了他的大脑，让他变笨了许多。斯内普绝不可能是他刚才嘴里说的那个意思。他不能是那个意思。太荒唐了。他甚至不是斯内普的对手，更不用说和伏地魔比了！

“听着，我告诉过你了，”哈利说到，“每个人都觉得我比他强，但是那不是真的。每一次，我都受到了帮助。我告诉过你了！”

斯内普挥挥手，仿佛这一切都不重要。“无论如何，黑领主不比你有更多的力量，预言如此说的。他所拥有的只是高超的运用魔法的技巧而已，而你几乎没有技巧。”

“我几乎没有魔法，教授，”哈利的头脑一片混乱，他争辩道，“我本该听你和赫敏的，远离那些麻瓜医生！失去魔法是因为我自己愚蠢的错误，我本该就像你说的那样，放着佩妮阿姨面对她的宿命。到头来，我也没帮上她什么忙，不是吗？现在如果整个魔法世界都陷落了，那也是我的错！我要为那个阴险的混蛋所做的每一桩罪过负责——”

“尽管和格兰杰小姐被归为同类使我十分荣幸，”斯内普圆滑地打断他，“你不该忘记自己最初的动机是为了保护守护法阵的安全。你在试着保护自己，直到面对黑领主的时机成熟。我知道这点，阿不思也一样。”

“是啊，看看我纯洁的格兰芬多心肠做出的好事吧。”哈利咬着自己腮帮子里面，咬牙切齿地说，他太焦躁不安了，“我就应该让那该死的帽子把我分到斯莱特林去的。”

“嗯哼，至少你给你的新朋友起名叫萨尔斯。”

这句话，连同斯内普有些怪异的微笑，多少缓解了房间里的紧张气氛。“至于过去的事情，哈利，你必须让它成为过往。即便是最不幸的决定，当你放长眼光看的时候，结果也可能是好的。”

那是一句意义含糊的话，但是哈利有一种感觉，斯内普说的是烙印在他小臂上的黑魔标记。他的目光飘向那里，尽管斯内普的小臂被宽松的袍子，和极有可能不止一层的袖子掩盖住了。

“是，”斯内普仅仅是低语了一句，那一个单音词低沉而缓慢，“你知道我在说什么。”

哈利点点头。

“好，我们开始吧。”斯内普决定道，他稍稍向哈利挪近，但是避免了任何肢体接触。他在面前举起手，五指张开。

“把你的手掌对上我的，但是不要碰到，”他用吟诗一样的声音说，阴沉，但是冷静。哈利觉得自己仿佛要掉落到里面去了。当他按照要求做的时候，他能感到一阵阵脉搏般颤栗着的能量穿透他们手掌间的空气。那感觉就像是他在摆弄达德利的吸铁石，感受当他把吸铁石转过去的时候，两块磁石之间产生一股纠缠而有力的推力。

* * *

这一次，哈利花了更长的时间才得以进入脑海中的那片水域，并与之融为一体，但是，一旦他到了那里，好像就能维持更长一段时间。

当斯内普最终向后撤开的的时候，他的手精疲力竭地落在地毯上。他承认道：“最后你是自己完成的，哈利。我稍早时候就离开了你的思想，你感觉到了吗？”

“没有。”哈利咕哝着瘫在地上。他想，没有斯内普的辅助，无论是精神上还是躯体上，思想封闭术都更加令人疲倦。

“这意味着你的思想封闭术已经很完整了。做得很好，波特先生。”

哈利不得不压抑住自己沾沾自喜的冲动。他什么时候得到过斯内普的称赞了？这句称赞对他来说重要的有点过了头，他想，但是他太累了，不想试着弄清楚。

“明天，”斯内普指示他，“花些时间考虑一下其他你可以陷落在其中的画面。水的画面是我的，你明白这一点。我很愿意相信自己思想封闭术已经十分高超，黑领主永远不会在我的脑海中看到我反对他的证据，但是万一他在你的能量中能感受到我的介入的话，我不想拿自己的生命冒险。”

“噢……”哈利从来没想过这点。使用思想封闭术来抵抗伏地魔，会让斯内普身处险境？如果他做得不对的话？“嗯，好的，教授。我会照你说的做的。”

“令人印象深刻的回答。”斯内普捂着嘴打了一个哈欠，“我从来没指望能听到你这么说，更不用说是认真的了。”

“我是认真的！”

“是的，我知道，哈利。”斯内普用一种讽刺的长音说，然后他的语气回归平静，“我不是在暗示你没有。顺便，我要卢平不用来管你叫我什么。”

哈利瞪大眼睛：“呃……为什么？”

“我告诉他我们的思想封闭术课程需要精神上一定程度的亲近，他坚持维护我作为一个老师的权威的做法可能会对我们的进度产生危害。”

斯内普的一些用词方式引起了哈利的注意，“你说，你这么告诉他的。这难道不是真的吗？”

“像一个史莱哲林人那样思考。”斯内普鼓励道。

“那是真的？”

“我不知道，”他笨拙地先是用膝盖支起自己，然后站起来，承认道。哦坏了，哈利很确定自己听到了他膝盖里的骨头发出喀拉声。“有可能是，我们会知道的。不管怎么说，我是时候离开了。”

“你现在可以用飞路了吗？那么快？”哈利担心地问道，“或许你应该再呆一会儿。我们还是可以说说话，不让你睡着。”

“你有什么事想说的吗？”斯内普轻柔地问，听上去像是他真心诚意地想要知道。

哈利想到了他的梦，然后摇摇头。毕竟这梦没什么要紧的，只有斯内普做完了复方汤剂的场景，和一片空旷的林中空地。不像上一个梦，没什么可怕的。

“那么，我现在就回去了。”斯内普说着踏进了占据了会客室一整面墙的，洞穴般的壁炉。“记得练习，哈利。明天清空几次你的头脑，务必试着将自己沉浸在除了水之外的其他画面里。”

在哈利能够回答之前，斯内普就离开了。

“好，我会的。”但是，哈利还是回答了，“还有，谢谢你，教授。为了这一切。”

（1）桥下之水 water under the bridge：意味过往之事，无法挽回或者改变之事，但并不一定带有负面色彩。此短语将在本文中多次出现。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者言：  
能看到作者写出这样的段落，我是十分感动的。我想这也是我如此喜欢这篇废话很多有点唠叨的文的原因之一——这是原著当中教授和詹姆都没有的一个长大的机会。詹姆死时太年轻，我们无从得知他成了什么样的人；教授则或许至死都没能原谅詹姆，也没能原谅自己，但是作者在这部同人里给了教授一个机会，他站在二十多年后回过头看当时发生的事情时，能够看到哈利的父亲并不是彻头彻尾的“混蛋”，能够意识到父亲的形象在哈利心中的重要程度，并且愿意为了哈利袒露自己的这一份认识。或许有人会觉得这样的描写有点OOC，我实际上也觉得如果是原著的教授可能并不会这样，但这仍不失为一种机会，一种对他自己也对哈利的救赎。


	19. 逃离梦境

接下来的几天，萨尔斯成了哈利形影不离的伙伴。他到哪里去都带着这条小蛇，有的时候放在衬衫口袋里，有的时候缠在手腕上，有的时候像异域珠宝那样挂在脖子上。他现在很熟练了，轻易就能说出蛇佬腔。偶尔，他从萨尔斯那里转向他的某一位老师时说的还是蛇佬腔，尽管他自己没法意识到。

不过，莱姆斯或者斯内普脸上露出的那种滑稽的表情总是能让他恢复正常。

哈利每天花上几个小时来练习各种各样的咒语和咒文，不过一个都没起作用。他告诉自己，谢天谢地，他晚上专注于思想封闭术的时候至少有更多的进步。那些和斯内普在一起的，长时间的训练不断地得出了让哈利震惊的成果。不过，这一部分是因为他终于做了他去年本该做的那些事：认真对待训练。每天他都彻底清空头脑几次，并且根据斯内普的建议，在日常活动的时候保持练习。_看看你能不能在这种状态下吃早饭，_斯内普建议道。_在洗头的时候试试，不过肥皂水不要弄进眼睛了_。

斯内普抛出的最后一句话有点像是个玩笑，可是其实并不是。哈利知道教授是什么意思：他需要可以在任何时候使用思想封闭术，并且让别人无法察觉。如果他一用思想封闭术就神情恍惚，那作用就很有限。哈利明白这样的限制是危险的。伏地魔不会手软。

当然了，他也不再将自己融入水的画面中了。他的思想封闭术可能会让斯内普身处险境的想法把哈利吓坏了，他立马开始寻找属于自己的心像画面。一开始他试着想象自己在霍格沃兹，但是那里有太多的细节。他发觉脑海中的自己在长廊里穿行，向一个个门厅里张望，思考。他意识到自己需要更基础的东西，失败了几次之后，他发现自己很容易就能够和火焰融合在一起。他可以成为火苗，同时不被灼伤。

“火，”斯内普进入过哈利燃烧着的脑海时沉吟道，“这是一种黑暗的力量，与死亡和复仇相关联。哈利，那是破坏，甚至是湮灭的象征。”

“它同样也代表着净化。”哈利争辩着说，他不喜欢斯内普看这件事的角度。

“净化？”斯内普沉默地审视了他很久，黑色的眼睛上上下下在他身上搜索着，“这么想很格兰芬多。我们继续。”

于是哈利继续冥想火焰的图像，每一次尝试的时候都试着坚持得更久，在哈利对思想封闭术的掌握愈发牢固时，斯内普逐步退出他的头脑。一旦他可以不借辅助完全地阻隔所有想法的时候，他的老师就把他推向下一步，即哈利之前猜测的“误导”。

“如果黑领主察觉了你在阻隔他，他会更加用力地入侵你的大脑，”斯内普解释说。似乎真正的思想封闭术是在保护一些想法的同时，让另一些无害的想法自由浮现。“你看上去要像是被击败了，哈利，尽管你只能让他看到你想要展示给他的那部分。准备好一系列他可以毫无阻碍看到的记忆和想法。把那些记忆放在你的心像画面之上，堆叠成一层层的，让他在其中穿行。不要给他任何理由让他怀疑下面还藏着信息。”

所以现在，除了和莱姆斯一起练习，以及继续清空他的头脑，哈利每天要花几个小时拿着羽毛笔，列出一长串他想让伏地魔获取到的记忆。每晚和斯内普在一起，他练习着把那些画面放在他筑起的火焰围墙之上，把它们堆得厚厚的，让火焰本身无法被察觉。

接下来，到了在一个真正的读心师手中检验他思想约束能力的时候了。

让人非常惊讶的是，那天晚上斯内普飞路进来的时候带着邓布利多的储思盆。他把它架在沙发前的茶几上。哈利在会客室门口踟蹰不前，焦虑地摸着萨尔斯，那条小蛇正缠着他的手腕挤压，仿佛明白他需要一个小小的拥抱似的。这样的想法让哈利开始思考起这条蛇的直觉了。萨尔斯能够侦测到他的感受，这太离奇了，不过当然了，每天他都花那么长的时间和他的宠物说话，他不该感到惊奇的。萨尔斯现在不过是太了解他了。

他的老师勾勾手指向他示意，态度不容质疑。“你用过这样的物件吗？”

哈利差点噎死自己。

“不，”斯内普耐心地解释起来，他的嘴唇上挂着一丝若有若无的微笑，“我不是问你有没有看过，我想我们两个都知道这个问题的答案。我想问的是你自己有没有使用过？”

哈利无言地摇摇头。

斯内普将一只手轻轻放在男孩肩头，“今晚，在我们开始之前，你想要用吗？”

“我不明白你为什么要给我这样的机会。”哈利小声地说，在他心里，愧疚感涌了上来。他已经渐渐习惯了斯内普在适当的时候会变得很友善这个几乎不可想象的事实，但是在哈利之前做过的那件事之后，斯内普像这样善良是不对的，不是吗？

“我是说，去年你没给我。”

或许，当他说我们两清了的时候，他是认真的，哈利皱起眉头想。

“去年，”斯内普的手指在哈利的肩上收紧，不过并不疼，他低声解释，“我用极为可憎的方式重复地侵犯你的头脑。我告诉自己，黑领主不会对你有任何怜悯，所以你最好是习惯这种方式。我本来以为，你对我看到……一些特定事情的可能性的恐惧会是你与我斗争的动力。但我那样做是错误的，也不是教授这种课程的寻常方式。所以，哈利，如果你有不想让我看到的事，就可以使用储思盆。”

哈利颤颤巍巍地笑了一声。“呃，我想，到现在为止你基本上什么都知道了。我也不知道怎么用储思盆，还有，我的魔杖这些天基本没什么用处。”

斯内普用自己魔杖的尖端轻触哈利的太阳穴，低声说着“_Pensare non pensatum_”，然后又说，“现在开始想”。

哈利闭上眼睛，想到自己第一次意识到生日是什么的时刻，以及明白自己为什么永远都收不到礼物的时刻。斯内普慢慢抽走魔杖时，哈利感到脑袋里有什么在挪动，穿过他的颅骨被抽出去。斯内普把那一束银白色的物质放进储思盆的时候他没有看。

“还需要吗？”

哈利吞咽一下：“我不知道这有什么意义。我是说，现在无论你看到什么，都没关系了。”

“当然有关系，你这个傻孩子。每个人都有想要藏起来的想法，”斯内普再次用杖尖点着他的太阳穴，“_Pensare non pensatum_。”

最终，哈利还是开始想他觉得最好藏起来的事：_他开始变得有多信任斯内普，以及这样的想法有多困扰他_。

“再来一次？”

“不用，我完事了。”哈利觉得好些了，扯出一个神气的笑容，“不管怎么说，我不需要储思盆了。你是不会攻破防线的，现在我知道怎么保持思想封闭了。今年的老师看来不错呀。”

“自信是件好事，”斯内普赞同地说道，直接无视了那句赞赏，“但是你会发现，自大会起到反作用。”他把储思盆拿去厨房再回转来，挥舞着他的魔杖。“可以开始了吗？摄神取念！”

当哈利绷紧的时候，萨尔斯迅速顺着他的腿溜下去，消失在两块地板的夹缝里。哈利吓了一跳，差点没有掌控住他的心像。他感觉到斯内普向他加压入侵，摧毁他的防御，但与此同时，他也感受到自己充满了燃烧的烈火，阻隔住所有思想。

他们的战斗好像无休无止。

然后斯内普中断练习，变了一杯冷饮给他，再要求重新开始。

斯内普毫无保留，也并不溺爱他。但哈利是对的，他的确准备好了。他能在斯内普最强的攻势下保持专注，他练习如何让无害的记忆自由浮现，练习如何将它们放在思想之火上面，甚至抵御住他感受到的斯内普怀疑的头脑。他一次都不曾像去年常常发生的那样，倒在地上，无助地不停干呕。

“在这之中，你的魔法肯定起到了作用。”几天之后的一个晚上，在他们训练后休息时，斯内普终于说道。那一次哈利足足将防御维持了一个小时。

“你说过，就算是麻瓜也可能学会约束自己的思想。”哈利用一块湿毛巾擦着自己的额头，提醒他说。他叹着气把头搁在厨房餐桌上，让身体放松。他感觉到萨尔斯爬回来了，顺着他的脊背攀上去，然后溜进衬衫盘起来。

“麻瓜无法像你一样，掌握得那么快或那么好，”斯内普向他保证，“你学习思想封闭术的速度开始让我怀疑，它对你来说是不是也是一种天生的能力。”

“在我之前做得那么糟糕之后，你不会那么想吧。”

“之前，”斯内普强调，“你不想学，那是赤裸裸的事实。”

哈利粗哑地笑了一声。“没错，那时候我不想让我的梦被阻隔在外面。我以为伏地魔要从神秘事物司取得某种武器，我想要找出他要什么。”他停顿了一下，喝了一口冷却的茶，接着，用更冷静一些的语气说，“同时，我不想从你那里学习。我是说，我凭什么想呢？很明显你恨透我了，还有的时候，我以为你……故意叫我不好过。”

“或许，我告诉你把过去留在过去的时候，你没有认真听。”

萨尔斯从他的衣领里滑出来，对着他的耳朵说了什么，哈利快速地用蛇佬腔回答，那声音不像是含糊的咕哝，而是干干脆脆，他的手在桌上握成拳头。

“你的蛇说了什么？”

哈利翻翻白眼，故作镇定地说：“现在萨尔斯想要知道你是不是我的父亲了。说真的，蛇对家庭都是有什么执念吗？”

“我可不知道。你回答说什么？”

这问题有点古怪。他还能回答什么？他感觉比萨尔斯刚才提问的时候更加紧张了。哈利承认道：“我说我一直都没有父亲，以后也不会有，永远不要再问了，尽管我不清楚像‘够了’和‘已经’这种概念用蛇佬腔说出来表达得怎么样。”

“我想你冒犯这姑娘了。”斯内普指指萨尔斯，那条小蛇顺着桌腿滑下去，从地上爬走了。

“姑娘？”

“猜的。”

“我想她只是饿了。”哈利说着，把那样的猜测当作事实接受。这样也好，哈利一直都不喜欢把萨尔斯当作宝盖头的它。

“嗯，”斯内普转身，盯着那条蛇，直到她不见了，“在思想封闭术方面，你还需要掌握最后一件事。我们明天开始，你必须学会把我从你的头脑当中推出去。”

“我们花了那么多功夫来练习什么东西能给你看，”哈利微弱地笑了一声，“现在你想要我不给你看了？”

“对于有你这样能力的巫师来说，黑领主会预料到有抵抗。你必须能够做出向外推的动作，同时不能破坏你在心像上编织的那层假记忆。”

哈利瞪着他，有点困惑。“去年你一开始说的就是这个。把我推出去，波特……我都听你喊了八百遍了。”

斯内普的茶杯重重嗑在茶碟上，他怒目而视。“我说过了，让过去成为过去！这概念有哪一部分没办法穿过你的脑壳，到达下面那不靠谱的大脑灰质去？”

“我只是奇怪为什么去年的思想封闭术那么单一！”

斯内普放松了一点点，承认说：“去年，主要的任务是帮你阻隔那些梦。这是阿不思说的，尽管这很有道理，因为黑领主正在通过你的梦操控你。”

“现在呢？”

斯内普的表情变得严肃，让哈利想起了他并不容忍愚蠢的行为。“你知道答案。”

“没错，”哈利缓慢地答应道，在说话的时候才发觉自己真的知道，“你试图让我做好准备，不止是为了那些梦，更是为了下一次我亲自面对那个丑陋的混蛋。”

“你们再次交锋的确看上去无可避免，”斯内普低下目光看看自己的手，然后望向哈利，“我希望我能让你免于这一切苦难。”

哈利颤抖了一下，这句话激起了一段不愉快的记忆。杀死多余的……他摇着头升起了脑海中的火焰。这并不是坚忍，但很奇怪，它起效了。

忽然间，斯内普的脸上掠过一种可怕的表情，像是被恐惧所包裹的痛苦，被顺服所掩盖……不，不是顺服，是决心。那男人用右手按住左手前臂，站起身来，跌跌撞撞向飞路走去。

“妈的！”哈利叫道，他忽然明白发生了什么。

“去卢平那里，”斯内普咬紧牙关说道，那一个个单词从他的紧咬的齿间艰难地挤出来，“今晚和他呆在一起。_一刻都不要离开这幢房子，你明白我的话吗？_”

“明白！”斯内普高喊出能把他带回位于地下室的宿舍的密码时，哈利大叫着，用声音盖过他。哈利猜测，在那里他会披上他那骇人的斗篷，戴上面具，然后飞路到某个地方……那里可以让他幻影移行，响应伏地魔的召唤。

“我也希望我能使你免于这一切苦难。”哈利对着空荡荡的会客室说。

* * *

在思想封闭术课期间，莱姆斯照例留在楼上，好让斯内普和哈利单独呆在一起。这只是一种微不足道的礼貌，但是哈利十分感激。事实上，他对先前自己认为莱姆斯毫无风度感到有点抱歉。

他敲敲莱姆斯的门，立刻就被邀请入内。

“斯内普走了。黑魔标记。”哈利阴沉地说道。想到他老师那可怕的表情，他微微颤抖。

“哦，哈利！”莱姆斯两大步穿过房间，把他拥入安抚的怀抱，“我在凤凰社的会议上见过。看上去很不好。”

“没错，”哈利同意道，他的声音被闷在莱姆斯柔软的法兰绒衬衫上……哦，他后知后觉地意识到那是睡衣上装，“呃，你已经睡了？”

“只是在看书，”他指向自己皱巴巴的床单，哈利看到了一本书，标题叫《发现你内心的狼：成功巫师指南》。“我恐怕这是西弗勒斯表达幽默的方式。”

“可是斯内普恨你。”哈利说着，感到隐约的头痛将要袭来。

“他很擅长让我这么认为，”莱姆斯笑了，“但是他时不时地做出不符合的行为。我不知道，他有可能把这本书当作一种冒犯。对西弗勒斯这样的人来说，一切都很难讲。”

“他总是叫你卢平，从来不叫你莱姆斯。就像他先前恨我的时候总叫我波特。”

“现在你明白他不恨你了，我很高兴。”莱姆斯轻声说。

“没错，不过我多希望他也不恨你。这有些糟糕啊，那些我——”他本来要说，那些我在乎的人，但是他觉得自己还没准备好承认在乎斯内普。至少不是在嘴上承认。“那些我老是要呆在一起的人之间没法互相忍受。”

当莱姆斯笑了的时候，哈利知道那人明白了他的话外音。“哈利，或许你知道西弗勒斯从来没有停止向我供应狼毒试剂后会感觉好些。没错，我丢了霍格沃兹那个工作不到三个礼拜，他就给我用猫头鹰寄了一份。之后的每个月都是这样，准得像是时钟。”

哈利揉揉自己的太阳穴，但是这对他的头痛一点都不起效。真奇怪，上次斯内普这么做的时候，按摩马上祛除了他所有的紧张感。

“来，”莱姆斯说着接过手，他的按摩技巧非常熟练，尽管一点都没法和斯内普的比，“你在担心他。”

“嗯，要是你在黑魔标记开始灼痛的时候见了他，也一样会担心的。”

“我见过，我知道。”莱姆斯回答，“说起来，你知道他给我制魔药有什么奇怪的地方吗？西弗勒斯不接受感谢，我以前试图感谢他的时候，他变得特别有敌意。”

“你在试图让我不要去思考现在可能正在发生的事，”哈利咕哝着，后退几步，避开了莱姆斯温柔的手指头，“如果食死徒正在实施他们那种暴行，杀死麻瓜和麻瓜出生的巫师呢？我感到作呕，莱姆斯。斯内普也做那样的事，对不对？我是说，如果他想要维持自己的伪装，为凤凰社做间谍的话，他不得不这么做。”

“今天早些时候，我本应和你谈谈，让你做好准备的。”莱姆斯喃喃说。

“什么？你怎么会知道他今晚要被召唤？”

莱姆斯久久地看着他，那眼神有些怪异。“哈利，今天是万圣节。”

哈利一惊。“我都忘了时间了。”他才意识到。

“你最近心上有很多事，”莱姆斯同情地说道，“我们为什么不下楼喝点可可呢？那或许会帮你舒缓神经，这样你就能睡着了。”

忽然之间，哈利十分，十分确定一件事。“你真是彻底疯了，”他冷静地说，“我不想冒犯你，好吗？但是你怎么会认为我能睡得着呢？我不打算睡觉，除非斯内普回来了，就算是那个时候我可能还是不想睡。”

“那你要做什么呢？”

“和你待在一起，”哈利回答，“他说的。我马上回来。”

他一会儿回来的时候带着一个枕头和一堆毯子，然后在地板上安顿下来，给他自己堆了一个像窝一样的东西。莱姆斯瞪着哈利，好像他才是那个彻底疯了的，但哈利无视了他。他想自己有一个漫漫长夜要度过，所以最好是弄舒服点。

“如果你想和我呆在一起，”莱姆斯主动说，“没必要睡在地上，这张床很大，完全容得下我们两个人。”

哈利知道床很大，但是他同样确定自己不想被当作小孩子对待。如果他爬到床上，莱姆斯会对着他一通过分体贴，可能还会问他要不要可可、牛奶或者曲奇饼干，或者别的什么。哈利觉得自己肯定受不了。

“不了，”他拒绝道，“我在这儿挺好。”

莱姆斯没有强求，哈利对此十分感激。他又想到，自己先前不该对莱姆斯如此粗鲁。莱姆斯真的很关心他。他仅仅是无法总是知道哈利的需求。那些练习魔法的课就是个例子。想着快乐的回忆不会让他放出守护神，除非其他的问题被解决了。但是，究竟问题在哪里呢？事到如今，哈利很怀疑他是不是能把这一切怪在自己失去的骨髓上。在法穆里公园的时候，他们说骨髓大概十天就会长好了。到现在，已经快要十天了。当然，就像斯内普说的，巫师的情况或许不一样，他也的确没有失去所有魔，可是……哈利仍旧感到灰心丧气。

“所以，”过了五分钟，莱姆斯还是什么都没说，于是哈利主动提出，“谈谈我的魔法吧。你觉得为什么它只在三个方面上有所恢复呢？斯内普觉得这可能有什么意义。”

“蛇佬腔，思想封闭术和预言梦。”莱姆斯点点头，“西弗勒斯是对的，你的能力只留存在这三个领域的确很奇怪。无法施咒语，无法施放法术，需要魔杖的都不行……”

“或许我需要一根新魔杖？”哈利思考着大声说，“尽管我看不出这有什么必要。况且，我也害怕再用别的什么魔杖了，现在我知道伏地魔的魔杖和我的可以互相抵消。”他叹着气说：“还有，我找到了小天狼星上学时候的旧魔杖，在下面地窖里。那根对我也不起作用。”

莱姆斯思索了一会儿，说：“你还做了其他的预言梦吗？”

“只不过是每天而已，”哈利拖长调子，“或者每晚，自从我恢复到能够在白天保持一整天清醒起。你知道吗，我注意到他们有个固定的规律。它们总是由两部分组成，第一部分总是关于过去的。随着时间过去，我梦里的过去逐渐往前追溯。”他停了一会儿，掰着手指头，详细地解释到：“首先是克利切，然后我梦到了斯内普为了做复方汤剂给你剪头发。从那之后，我梦到了史莱哲林的学生密谋在魁地奇比赛上作弊，还有邓布利多雇阿兰当防御课老师，还有霍格沃兹在暑假期间被重新施法术……诸如此类的东西。除了一开始关于克利切的那个之外，都是些很无害的内容。”

“你确定梦到的每件事都是真的吗？”

“好吧，魁地奇梦几天之后，罗恩在信里提到了一些东西，可以印证我看到的东西。我还问了斯内普关于给学校重新施法的事，他看上去大吃一惊，因为我的梦如此……详尽而细致，这是他的话。我不知道阿兰的袍子被邓布利多的旋转楼梯吃了这件事，但我怀疑它也是真的。”

莱姆斯安顿回床上的时候皱着眉头：“那梦的第二部分呢，哈利？有什么规律吗？”

“那是让我觉得更困惑的地方，”哈利承认道，“我是或，我觉得有规律，但是还没找出来。我的感觉是它有点随机。首先是德斯礼家的房子被摧毁了，哦好，我告诉过你。然后就只是一片林中空地，没人在周围，但是我能感觉到有一种诡异的氛围。再下一个梦里我见到了一间小石屋，空荡荡的，简直让人幽闭恐惧，但它只是让我感觉口渴。”

“还有什么吗？”

“唔……”哈利得停下来想想，不是因为他不记得，而是他真的不知道该怎么组织语言。至少是对于这些事来说。“我看到我在霍格沃兹的校医院里，因浑身剧痛。我看不见，但是我从气味上能知道……”莱姆斯微笑着，哈利明白了这狼人知道他说的是什么意思，“我不停地尖叫着要斯内普。其他任何人靠近我，我都会胡乱地挣扎，但与此同时，我觉得我只需要他，只不过他身上的味道让我作呕。”他顿了顿：“够奇怪的，嗯？”

“哦，我不会那么说，”莱姆斯否认，“还有别的事吗？”

“呃，有，但是事情越来越奇怪了。我梦到我住在霍格沃兹地下室，而不是格兰芬多塔上，罗恩和赫敏来拜访我。嗯，我在那个梦里又能看见了。罗恩说了什么诽谤史莱哲林的话，我打了他——”

“用恶咒吗？”莱姆斯听上去有些兴奋。

“不是，用我的拳头。从赫敏那里学来的，她揍过马尔福几次。”他停顿一会儿，试图回忆起更多的梦境，“哦，还有一个梦，在那里面马尔福称我是他的‘兄弟’，我笑了。如果这还不够恶心的话，我可不知道还有什么恶心了。”

“你想听听我对你的梦的诠释吗？”

哈利对莱姆斯会这么问感到惊讶，他把身体转向他一些：“你是又要说‘你的情感上处于一个很黑暗的地方’吗？”

“我认为你_不_想听到那句话。”

“不，不不，我想，”哈利决定道，“这样也不妨。或许我的确身处黑暗的境地，就像你说的那样。我那时候不这么认为但是这些梦，特别是关于我的那部分，可不怎么甜美光明。”

“这是我注意到的第一件事，”莱姆斯坐起身，靠在床头，“每场梦的第二部分都是关于你的。”

“你想听听我对你的梦的诠释吗？”

哈利对莱姆斯会这么问感到惊讶，他把身体转向他一些：“你是又要说‘你的情感上处于一个很黑暗的地方’吗？”

“我认为你不想听到那句话。”

“不，不不，我想，”哈利决定道，“这样也不妨。或许我的确身处黑暗的境地，就像你说的那样。我那时候不这么认为但是这些梦，特别是关于我的那部分，可不怎么甜美光明。”

“这是我注意到的第一件事，”莱姆斯坐起身，靠在床头，“每场梦的第二部分都是关于你的。”

“除了女贞路。”

“你不觉得梦到的女贞路的画面和你有关连吗，哈利？”

“呣，可能有。”

“我们来看看，对于梦的第一部分是占卜了过去发生的事这点，你很有可能是对的。这样的能力很有趣，特别考虑到我觉得你以前并没有。”

“你也看过我普通巫师水平考的成绩了？还是斯内普告诉你的？”

“是直觉，”莱姆斯纠正说，“基于真正的预言天赋非常非常稀少这个事实。”他继续说道：“我会说，你的梦会对过去进行占卜只有一个理由：迫使你相信他们不仅仅是梦，而是一种预见性的画面，你的能量在告诉你要认真对待它们。”

“说的好像让我知道阿兰蠢到坐邓布利多的旋转楼梯时长袍会被夹住撕成碎片是件很重要的事似的！”哈利忍不住大笑起来，“我也不需要预言画面来告诉我史莱哲林队作起弊来跟发了疯一样，莱姆斯。”

“正是如此。”

“哈？”

“那些事都不重要，你说得对。它们只是作为标记存在的，这样你就会意识到自己需要重视其他的部分，也就是关于你的那部分，哈利。”

哈利拍了拍枕头。“好吧，我理解了。所以其他的部分有什么重要的地方呢？除了他们都是关于我的，你在其中看到了什么规律吗？”

“它们反应了你矛盾的心情，”莱姆斯告诉他，他褐色的眼睛很坚定，“关于许多事情的。”

哈利有一种预感，他不会喜欢莱姆斯的解读。“继续。”他瞪回去，阴郁地说。

莱姆斯忽然关掉了灯，尽管他在用魔法熄灭台灯里发散出来的魔法光线时做了个苦脸。“你恨德斯礼家的房子，但是就我的理解，你对你的表兄有复杂的情感。所以你梦到了房子被摧毁，但是他不在里面。”

“嗯……”

“你感到被困在那里，你想要出来，但你知道那是不明智的。你梦到石头做的房间，四周墙壁把你牢牢关住，让你对所期望的东西感到渴求，而你还梦到了林中空地，那象征着显然的自由，那样的画面让你感到诡异。”

哈利挑起一边的眉毛，感到很敬佩。近来，他的确对达德利的情感游走于恨与不恨之间。他的确感到受困，但同时意识到离开德斯礼家可能会让事态恶化。“继续。”他轻声说。

莱姆斯深吸一口气，继续说：“然后，关于西弗勒斯。你们两个中间有多年的互相不信任。对他来说，甚至长于你的生命。然而现在你们俩设法建立了一种……友谊。你对此感到矛盾。我想你现在喜欢他，至少有些时候是这样，所以你在梦中呼唤他。但你又害怕你是被蒙蔽了，所以你在梦中看不见。他让你感到作呕是因为不管你现在对他的感觉如何，你总是不住地想起他曾经给你来的痛苦。”

“他现在正在外面给别人带来痛苦。”哈利嘟囔着说，他讨厌这个念头。他无法忍受自己对此多加思考，想象那个男人现在可能正在做的事的画面。“好吧，还有什么吗？”他问莱姆斯，“别跟我说，我对马尔福也有矛盾的感觉。我知道事情不是这样的，他是个混蛋，就像他父亲一样。”

“我不会说你对德拉科有矛盾的感觉，那种感觉是对你自己的。你梦到自己因为罗恩冒犯史莱哲林而打他，还有一个史莱哲林学生叫你兄弟。我会说梦中的德拉科代表了那个你险些被分入的学院。”

“现在，我就知道这肯定是斯内普告诉你的。”

“唔。他说起这的时候变得满是哲理。我不知道你有没有意识到，但是他非常严肃认真地对自己院长的职责。”

“嗯哼，从来没见过他扣史莱哲林的分。”哈利气鼓鼓地说。

莱姆斯轻轻哼了一声。“哦，西弗勒斯的确十分偏心，这点毫无疑问。但我并不是说这个。他非常了解每一个孩子，还有他们的家庭。”

“那是因为他们都是纯血巫师，就跟他自己一样。小天狼星向我解释过那张挂毯，你知道的。纯血家族都互相有血缘关系。斯内普可能从他那些迷人的小史莱哲林一出生起就认识他们了。”

“他们不完全是纯血，哈利。不是纯血的那些都很快学会了对自己的家世保持低调。撇开血统不谈，西弗勒斯花了非常多业余时间来关照他的学生。他和他们在下班时间谈话，确保他们能适应霍格沃兹的生活。他和每一个学生回顾期末成绩，根据需要训诫或是给他们提供咨询。当史莱哲林的学生开始躁动的时候，他几乎一直在他们的公共休息室。”

“呃，他不得不这样，不是吗？”哈利酸溜溜地回答，“史莱哲林又不是格兰芬多。当他们发起疯来，结果可能就是谋杀了。”当哈利看到莱姆斯只是等着他的时候，他心不甘情不愿地承认：“好，好。听上去他做的是比麦格多一点，好吗？”

“如果你被分到了史莱哲林，他也会为你做这些的。”莱姆斯接下去说。

“哦，可不是嘛。”

“不，他真的会，”莱姆斯坚持说，“西弗勒斯有一种……特殊的荣誉感。成为一个史莱哲林会让你变成‘他自己的’，哈利，他会照顾他自己的孩子们，不论他是否对其中的一些感到难以忍受。我想，如果他处在一个能够更了解你的位置，他本会早早地就看到真实的你的。”

“嗯，好吧，过去的已经过去了，”哈利咕哝着，“那些梦……所以你认为我对于选择格兰芬多而不是史莱哲林感到矛盾？”

“我认为在你内心深处，你开始意识到你两个都是。或者，仅仅是意识到格兰芬多的荣誉和忠诚并不是看待事物的唯一有用方式。”

哈利把胳膊交叉在脑后，望着天花板。他必须思考一下这点，但现在不是时候。关于斯内普在食死徒集会上的思绪又悄无声息地爬回他的脑海，为了驱散它们，他大声地说：“你觉得今晚霍格沃兹会发生什么？万圣节总是很好玩。好吧，除了奇洛在地下室放出一只巨怪的那年。奇洛是你来之前两年的防御术老师。”

“有些防御术老师啊。”莱姆斯感叹。

“你一点都不懂。他被伏地魔附体了。”

“你在和我开玩笑。”

“不，我没有。去问斯内普。奇洛试图向我发恶咒，让我从扫帚上掉下来，这是伏地魔干的好事。斯内普念了反咒来救我，不过那个时候我认为他才是发恶咒的那个。”

莱姆斯让沉默在他们两人之间沉淀了一会儿，用一种奇怪的语调说：“我想，你从没有为此感谢过他。”

“没，我也不觉得我会，”哈利承认，“他可能会把我骂到狗血淋头。”

“他可能会。”莱姆斯打了个哈欠，伴随着一阵细细簌簌的声音，他翻过身，睡得更舒服了一点，“晚安，哈利。”

“晚安。”哈利轻声回答，尽管他知道自己不可能睡着。他躺在那里，想着赫敏最近的来信，为破晓时要写的回信打腹稿。然后，他无法再坚持了，他想到了斯内普。记忆把他带回了他经历的那个食死徒集会，第三个任务之后，他非自愿地被用门钥匙传递到那里。伏地魔，对自己的追随者也残忍而睚呲必报。钻心剜骨咒。畏畏缩缩的虫尾巴。

斯内普在像那样的集会上吗？食死徒们在伏地魔滔滔不绝地宣布他邪恶的计划时，围着他敬拜。又或者，他们今晚正在实施暴行，恐吓某个巫师和麻瓜混居的村庄，屠杀混血儿和麻瓜生的巫师？

哈利意识到，他决定不睡觉也无妨。今晚，他是不会有预言梦的。他的每一片思绪都是梦魇的材料。


	20. 知晓全部

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有对性暴力和肢体暴力的描述及死亡场景，【警告！！！认真的！！！】未成年及心理承受能力不好及有相关创伤经历的请绕开下划线部分。不开玩笑！！！但是请放心主角们都没事。

莱姆斯醒来的时候，哈利已经写好了要给赫敏的信，还写了一份给罗恩。两封信都没有封口，这样，万一斯内普想要读的话，自己就不用另署一个信封了。自从哈利在格里莫德广场寄出第一封信之后，他就再也没这么要求过，但并不是每天晚上哈利都会看到黑魔标记灼烧活跃的不是吗？

当然，他对黑魔标记的事只字不能提，这让他有些左右为难。他到底该写些什么呢？他不能告诉他们，自己和斯内普相处得越来越好了。这样的信息不止会让罗恩发神经，如果落入心怀不轨的人手中还可能会要了斯内普的命。这个道理同样让他不能在信里写今年的思想封闭术课比前一年要好得多，以及他对此十分擅长。他意识到，他甚至可能不该提到自己和莱姆斯一起呆在这栋房子里。任何与凤凰社成员有关的信息都最好要保密。

最后，哈利写了一大段对萨尔斯的描述，还有跟一条蛇聊天是多么有趣。他问他们万圣节过得怎么样，课程怎么样，试图不让自己听上去太忧心忡忡。

但是他真的很担忧。关于斯内普。

当他的老师开始苏醒的时候，哈利离开了莱姆斯的房间。由于没有任何事情能让他的头脑保持忙碌，他做了一顿能让家养精灵都引以为傲的早餐。说真的做饭没那么糟糕，不过前提是有个不吝赞赏的人来吃。

“我们需要预言家日报，”莱姆斯冲好澡一出现，哈利就立马说，“我想知道昨天是不是有食死徒攻击。”

“我认为，如果有攻击的话，你就不应该读报纸，”莱姆斯一边回答，一边给自己盛出满满一盘子的煎饼，香肠和水煮荷包蛋*。

哈利没那么容易退缩。他啪的一声，坚决地放下自己的叉子。“我不是个小孩子，莱姆斯，我必须知道斯内普昨天做了什么！”

莱姆斯也搁下自己的餐叉，尽管动作更轻柔。“的确，你不是个孩子了。但是你也不是个成年人，也自然不是西弗勒斯的看守人。你所要知道的全部，是昨晚，他尽了自己最大的努力来帮助凤凰社赢得这场战争。不管他做了什么，都不应该由你来评判。”

哈利咬着牙齿。“我迟早都会发现的，你最好是像我说的那样，给我那份报纸！”

“我很惊讶你居然会相信预言家日报上面的文字，”莱姆斯训斥道，“我是不会相信在上面读到的关于你的一切的。”

“好吧，的确如此，”哈利不满地说，尽管他不为所动，“它不过是福吉以及他那些小丑的喉舌罢了。但是，他们报道食死徒的活动。终于。”

“你最好把注意力集中在自己的魔杖练习上，而不是为了西弗勒斯自己应该负责的事忧虑。”

“你很清楚我的魔杖练习毫无指望。”哈利吸了一大口橘子汁，想知道西弗勒斯会不会注意到威士忌瓶子里的酒少了那么几英寸。他可以把酒倒进类似橘子汁之类东西，对吧？莱姆斯永远都不会发现。呣，他有可能会知道的，成为狼人会带来敏锐的嗅觉。

“我知道你看上去需要一些东西来触发魔法，”莱姆斯承认，“我以为专注于快乐的回忆会有帮助。”

“不会有。”

“我开始接受这一点了，”他的老师安静地说，“你有什么主意吗？无论什么都行？”

哈利对莱姆斯会这样问感到很惊讶，他一边吃早饭，一边仔细思索。“唔，你知不知道，几乎每个人都觉得说蛇佬腔代表了一个人是黑巫师？嗯，我也开始觉得我的梦挺黑暗的了，尽管关于过去的那部分相较于关于我自己的那部分没那么明显。还有，我不知道思想封闭术是不是严格意义上的黑魔法。呣，在我身上可能是，因为对我而言最有效的心像，是一个斯内普会将死亡以及毁灭与之联系在一起的画面。”

莱姆斯啜着茶。“你得到了什么结论？”

“我不知道，只是……”哈利耸耸肩，“我真的不知道，只是看起来，我现在能做的每一件事……好吧，不是真的黑暗，但让其他巫师会那么认为的东西。你觉得我们接下来该试什么呢？”

“我想我们应该试试伏林·福德秋冰激凌店的圣代，”莱姆斯回答，“我这么说不是因为把你当成小孩子，哈利。你只是需要在这栋可怕的房子里有片刻喘息，我能看得出小天狼星为什么如此恨它。”

“嗯，我也是，”哈利喃喃说，“我不喜欢这里，有时候，我甚至觉得自己不想要这栋房子，尽管它对凤凰社而言非常有价值。虽然这房子现在正式来说还不是我的，小天狼星的死……太过疑虑重重。我想知道是不是应该把它转交出去？我是说，遗嘱已经在法律上正式公告了吗？”

“这你必须要问魔法部，或者阿不思。他会知道的。”

“他又开始玩起‘无视我的存在’的老把戏了，”哈利指出，“你知道，以前我在校医院的时候他会抽时间过来看我。我们会聊聊，但是当我在圣芒戈的时候，他都没费心思给我捎个口信，而且自此之后都没有。”

“西弗勒斯一直在向他汇报消息的，哈利。”

“我打赌你也一样。”

听到这句话，莱姆斯移开视线：“这是必要的。”

“我知道，”哈利承认，“但是亲自问问我怎么样了又不会要他的命。说起冰淇淋呢？听上去是个好主意，但是我最好别离开这里。”

“你当然最好不要，”莱姆斯赞同，“我不是认真在建议要吃冰淇淋。至于接下来该让你用魔法试什么……我不知道，哈利。”

“我也不知道，”哈利叹了口气，“听着，今天放个假吧，你读一读那本将狼的书或者干点别的，我会试着把赫敏给我寄的课堂笔记从第一卷起开始读从头读到尾。”

“我没料到你觉得学习是‘放个假’。”莱姆斯看着他说。

“和花上几个小时念没用的咒语比起来，它是。还有一件事，莱姆斯。拜托你不要再觉得如果你在我面前用点魔法，我就会裂成两半了好吗？我没那么易碎，好吧？我也厌倦了用手洗碟子。在那个烤盘上用个清理一新，还有四处弄点洗洗净咒怎么样？”

莱姆斯看上去有些抗拒，但是他终于挥了几下魔杖，打扫干净厨房。

“很好，”哈利谢过了他，上楼到笔记中艰难跋涉去了。

* * *

那天下午晚些时候，斯内普从飞路进来了，但哈利不知道，直到有一只手摇醒他。

“怎么了？”他咕咕哝哝地抱怨一边抱怨一边翻身仰躺。他以为自己会看到莱姆斯友善的脸，然而，他一抬眼，看到的是那张曾经被他认为是严厉而令人生畏的脸孔。如今，那些构成斯内普面孔的冷酷线条和角度，带来的效果对哈利来说却不再令人恐惧

但哈利还是忍不住去想，这个男人在前一夜实施了什么样残忍可怕的行为。这让他光是想想，就感到反胃，但他必须知道。哈利看向一边，无法直视斯内普的眼睛。“呃……你今天还好吗？”

“你梦到了什么？”斯内普避开了他的问题，“你在尖叫，像是中了邪一样。”

哈利揉揉自己的太阳穴，试图想起梦境。通常来说，回忆预言梦对他来说毫无困难，因为他会思考那些梦，不过，通常他也不会在做梦的时候被硬生生叫醒。

“呃，我不知道，”最后，他不得不这样回答，“但是我的伤疤不疼，所以可能没什么要紧的。”

“卢平和我刚才正在谈你的梦，波特先生，我们两个都相信它们事关重大，”斯内普回答道，他把长袍拂到一边，在皱起的床单上坐下。“我们还没能决定它们的意义究竟是什么，所以你要更加努力地想想。”

哈利照做了，但是毫无用处。“或许，如果你把我尖叫的内容告诉我，可能会唤起一些记忆。”

斯内普盯着他，黑眼睛看上去有些不安。“我无法复述或是诠释你说的话。它们是蛇佬腔。”

现在换做哈利瞪着他看了。“我在用蛇佬腔尖叫？我都不觉得我能做到那点。我是说，你得嘶嘶地说蛇佬腔，嘶嘶地没法尖叫——”

他住嘴了，因为斯内普正用那种专门预留给被魔药大师称作“愚蠢的胡话”的表情看着他。

“好吧，抱歉，我不知道，”哈利把话说完，“我不记得。”

“你睡觉前在想什么？”斯内普追问着，那双黑色的眼睛几乎要在他身上钻出洞来。

“呃，大部分是咒文课，我在读赫敏寄来的笔记。”

斯内普的第一反应是摆出一个厌恶的表情。哈利不知道那是因为自己不应该把时间花在学校功课上，还只是因为他对赫敏一向持有鄙视态度。

“那之前呢，波特先生？”

“干嘛叫我波特先生？”哈利抗议道，他有些胆怯，可名字对他产生的影响远没有他之前一直在思考的那件事重大，“自打到了这里，你都没有叫过我哈利！”

“鉴于我先前才上好一节课过来，这么叫不该让你震惊。”斯内普干巴巴地答道，“现在，回答我的问题，哈利。在你把本可以贡献在更有价值的地方的宝贵时间，用在格兰杰小姐犯强迫症抄下来的百科全书上之前，你在想什么？”

“好吧，如果你一定要知道的话，”哈利大叫，“我担心你在集会上怎么样！那和蛇佬腔没有关系！”

“担心我。”斯内普重复道，“哈利，我之前也抵挡得住黑领主的攻击。”

哈利的脸色变得惨白，他想起了自己在伏地魔手中的遭遇。他不假思索地把手放在斯内普的袖子上。“你是说，钻心剜骨？”

斯内普并未把他推开，而是将自己的手覆了上去。“我是说摄神取念，但对于你说的另一样，我也很熟悉。”

哈利吞咽了一下，他痛恨这个想法，更痛恨自己接下来要问出口的话。但他必须要知道，他必须。莱姆斯说他对斯内普感到矛盾，那是正确的。他信任斯内普，或者，至少他自己这样想……又或者，更多的是，他想要可以信任他。真的非常想。

哈利突然抽回了放在他老师手掌地下的那只手，觉得自己无法再忍受日复一日地见到他，同时心里不住地想这个男人在万圣节究竟做了什么样可怖的勾当。他对所有人都对他有所隐瞒，以及由他们来决定自己应该知道什么感到疲惫。

“我担心你是因为我担心你所做的事，”哈利澄清道，他猛然从床上站起身来，只穿着袜子在房间里来回踱步，“伏地魔有没有召集起他的食死徒，发动对麻瓜，麻瓜生或者像我一样的混血儿的攻击？”

“依我所见，你并不是混血儿。你的双亲都有魔力。”

“你清楚地知道，我的母亲是麻瓜出身的，所以我也不是严格意义上的纯血统。”哈利不屈不挠地解释下去，“昨晚发生了什么？”

斯内普抱起胳膊，依旧坐在床上。“你需要知道的都已经登在预言家日报上了。”

“莱姆斯不给我看，”哈利反驳道，怒气涌上他的心头，“不管怎么说，我更想听你亲口说这件事。昨晚有袭击吗，教授？”

“是的。”

哈利停下脚步。“发生了什么？”

“你觉得会发生什么？你这个傻孩子。”斯内普措辞严厉地反问，但那之后暗涵着温柔的语调，“那些麻瓜出身的巫师一点机会都没有，试着帮助他们的混血女巫也一样。”

哈利的牙齿开始打颤。“那至少是个痛快的了结吗？”

斯内普的语气变得刻薄起来：“不，一点都不痛快。你今天到底在想什么？那些攻击从来都不痛快。你是真的想要听那些令人作呕的细节吗？”

不，他不想，但他是他想要的是听到斯内普自己复述，这样他就能确认这个男人是不是那样令人作呕了。

“嗯。”

“你比我想象的更不像个格兰芬多，”斯内普咆哮着说，“你不想要牢牢抓住那叫人宽慰的幻象，相信这世界是个正义可以战胜强权的地方吗？”

“不，”哈利回答，当斯内普看上去仍不想向他吐露的时候，他又补充道，“如果我不能知晓全部我应该知道的事，我要他妈的怎么战胜伏地魔？”

“知晓那些我能够告诉你的事无法帮助你战胜他！”

“让我来做判断！”

“你就从来没有想过，我不想再描述一遍那次集会了吗？”斯内普沙哑地低语，“我已经为阿不思那样做过一次了！”

哈利怒视着他：“我必须知道，你还不明白吗？”

斯内普握紧拳头。_“那就这样吧，万一你还不明白黑领主十分享受折磨的过程，那现在就让你知道。”_他啐了一口，_“这次是一户企图在柴郡的麻瓜村落里掩藏自己魔法的麻瓜生巫师。黑领主仿佛坐在宝座上的国王，看着那个和你差不多大的儿子被钻心剜骨折磨，直到他扯下一把把带血肉的头发，他的父母也不得不在一边看着。然后，在夺魂咒的影响下，他们亲自踢断了他的每一根肋骨。差不多在这时，那个年轻的女巫出现了。我觉得她这辈子一天正式的魔法教育都没有受过，但她毫无疑问本会被分进格兰芬多。勇敢，又愚蠢。”_

斯内普的嘴角因为那回忆卷了起来，他冰冷地继续说：_“她和那个妻子一样，被食死徒们传来传去，黑领主解除了那个妻子身上的夺魂咒，好让她明白徒劳无用的挣扎所带来的恐惧。你真的需要听我说这两个女人在十五个暴怒、充满仇恨的男人手里有什么样的下场吗？那些男人相信只有纯血巫师才是人类！或许你只要知道，当那两个女人的喉咙尖叫到失声之后，黑领主让人把她们活生生开膛破肚！”_

有种可怕腥臭的感觉冲上哈利的喉咙，他干呕着，两手按住自己的胃部，把那样的感觉压下去。

_“够了吗？”_斯内普站起身俯视着他，轻蔑地问，_“如果你还坚持要‘知晓全部’的话，还有更多。我还没说半点关于那个男人和男孩最后发生了什么呢，或者当你用摄魂取念将受害者最恐惧的东西强加给他们的时候，它可以如何成为最黑暗的黑魔法。”_

“够了。”哈利终于发出了声音。

“早该够了！”他的老师大吼道，“我必须在场，必须对凤凰社描述这一切已经够了！我不想只是为了你想听，就把这样的经历说出来！”

哈利永远都不明白自己是哪里来的勇气，可他听到自己问出了那个自斯内普奔赴伏地魔的召唤起，就一直萦绕在他心头的问题：“那在这之中，你做了什么？”

斯内普的眉头紧锁，他显得十分阴沉。“那和你有什么关系？”

“有！就是有！”哈利高声叫起来，他迫切地要知道事实，“我让你进入过我的思想！我曾信任你！”

“你本就知道我在他的阵营里潜伏，”斯内普冷冷地回答，“如果你会因为想到我为了潜伏而做的事收到冒犯，那就不应该要求我告诉你袭击中发生了什么，是不是？”

“回答我的问题！你施了多少不可饶恕咒？你也强暴那些女人了吗？是你的魔杖将她们开膛破肚的吗？”

“你真是叫人难以置信的厚颜无耻，波特先生，”斯内普反驳，他放低了声音，因而听起来愈发危险，“但看在你被这样一种想要知晓答案的渴望冲昏头脑的份上，我会告诉你答案的。一个都没有，没有，不是。”

哈利花了一段时间才将答案和问题配起对来，当他理顺思路的时候，内心充满了质疑。“好啊，”他愤怒地一字一句说，“你想让我相信，你就站在那里像个圣人，而伏地魔不会注意到吗？我知道你必须和剩下那些人一样做那些令人恶心的事！”

“你什么都不知道，”斯内普说，“但你会明白的。我并不想为自己开脱，因为我不在乎一个十六岁的小兔崽子怎么看我。我一样不在乎你的信任！但无论如何，我会给你看看发生了什么，只为了一个理由，波特先生。”

他倾下身体，凑在哈利的脸前嘶声说道：“如果你的年纪已经大到可以听这样的事了，那你也大到可以看一看了。事实上，我坚持要这么做。”

他旋身走向厨房的门，握紧拳头，长袍翻滚着，示意哈利跟上。


End file.
